New Life in the Surface
by TheOmegaNightmare
Summary: ¿Cómo es vivir en la superficie para un monstruo? Este es un corto relato donde se muestra el epilogo que todos estaban buscando. La vida en la superficie para un rey no es del todo fácil, sobre todo si tiene una nueva vida por construir.
1. Primeros Pasos

**Haber, como comenzar esto…bueno, este es mi nuevo proyecto, o más bien un intento de uno. A decir verdad, tengo bastantes Fics atrasados y se supone que debería de escribir al respecto, pero simplemente estoy aburrido de la gran mayoría, quiero algo nuevo, algo que deje de tener aventuras en él y que se enfoque completamente en el ámbito realista, con esto quiero decir que sea exclusivamente una historia sobre la familia, amigos y relaciones sociales.**

 **Dicho esto, creo que tampoco podría escribir enteramente de esto, por ello fue que elegí este "juego" para expresar todo esto. Creo que me permite estar con una mescla entre lo fantasioso y lo real, también porque sus personajes son carismáticos y en su gran mayoría, puedo incluso relacionarlos con algunas personas que he conocido.**

 **Por otra parte, mi razón por la cual Asgore es mi personaje principal se debe a que…de alguna forma, creo que es el personaje con la que me caracterizo mas, sobre todo por las cosas en las que me puedo relacionar con él supongo.**

 **Dato adicional, a mí me llamaban FLUFFYBUNS porque…bueno…ustedes saquen sus propias conclusiones :v**

* * *

 **New Life in the Surface**

* * *

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Luego de la destrucción de la barrera, finalmente la libertad fue alcanzada y los monstruos pudieron gozar del exterior una vez más. Pero una batalla empieza cuando otra termina y esta es consigo mismo, pues es el momento de dejar el pasado y seguir con el futuro, construyendo una nueva vida donde podría tener un final feliz._

* * *

 **Capítulo I:** _Primeros pasos_

* * *

 **"** **¡ya quedo!"**

Fueron esas palabras, seguidas de un sonido metálico, el cual parecía haber puesto fin a una desgastadora acción. La imagen panorámica se mostraba a la primera escuela primaria de todo Ebott que es dirigida por monstruos. No había mayor logro que ser parte del sistema cuando en un principio nadie creía en ti, pero fue posible gracias al apoyo de todos.

En fin, cerca de donde estaba la gran estructura, había un gran jardín, donde había una gran imagen de un esqueleto muy poco común. A un lado de aquella estatua de hojas, se encontraba el antiguo Rey de los monstruos, Asgore Dreemurr, quien se estaba quitando el sudor de su frente mirando con una gran sonrisa su obra de arte.

Le había tomado su tiempo, pero finalmente terminó la tan ansiada figura de su amigo esqueleto. No fue fácil, pero tampoco era imposible y a pesar de los contratiempos, estaba seguro que a su amigo le iba a encantar, al igual que a todos los niños que le veía como una celebridad.

El gran caprino, se sorprendió cuando escucho el distinguible sonido del receso, el pitido junto al grito de emoción era solo una clara referencia de que todos estaban por salir.

"¿tan rápido paso el tiempo? Debo haber demorado más de lo que pensaba" dijo algo preocupado mientras miraba el resto de su trabajo, el cual era arreglar las flores, que aún faltaba por hacer, pero se distrajo al terminar el esqueleto de hojas.

Antes que hiciera algún movimiento, sintió un agarre en su pata derecha, llamándole la atención. Bajo su cabeza sorprendido solo para ver a un niño que se había prendado de su pierna. No tardo mucho antes que una gran cantidad de niños le envolviera, anclándose a sus ropas o lo máximo que podían del cuerpo del gran monstruo.

Asgore paso de la impresión a la carcajada en poco tiempo. Se ría al ver a los niños tratando de llevarlo al suelo, también al ver que sus sonrisas de felicidad al ser arrastrados como si nada. Este era su día a día, además de trabajar como jardinero, no era otra cosa que el _"papá divertido_ _"_ de los niños de la escuela. Para él era muy triste saber que la gran mayoría no tuviera un poco con el cual jugar al estar atareados con su trabajo o peor aún, no tenerlo porque simplemente no está.

Su blando corazón simplemente no podía con algo así, por lo que se enfocó en cumplir ese papel de figura paterna para todos ellos, incluso si al final no lo veían como tal. Era amigo, padre y Jardinero…era duro, pero nada que no pueda hacer un rey.

La diversión duró un buen rato, hasta que parece ser que, entre sus juegos, no notaron que la campana había vuelto a sonar, reanudado las clases. Mientras un par de niños parecían intentar atraparse y él teniendo algunos problemas con la gran cantidad de niños sobre él, no notaron la presencia de otra persona…que estaba muy molesta.

El sonido de una fuerte tos paralizo a todos en el acto, quienes giraron su vista para ver a la directora y profesora de la escuela, también era conocida como la _"mamá aburrida",_ Toriel. Todos sudaron al ver que la caprina fémina estaba muy enojada, tanto que sus lentes brillaron con el reflejo del sol.

Asgore trago saliva al ver que su mirada estaba en él, sabía que estaba muy enojada, sobre todo cuando interfiera en la educación de todos "h-hey Tori" saludo el con una mano, ignorando que tenía un par de niñas en ambos cuernos sobre su cabeza "solo estábamos jugando y…" intento explicar, pero su mirada le hiso permanecer en silencio cuando se volvió más fría.

"muy bien niños, vuelvan a sus aulas" a pesar de que su voz no mostrara alguna clase de enfado, todos sabían que no podían oponerse a sus indicaciones. Con un gemido de aburrimiento, todos caminaban con pasos largos y cansados para regresar a sus aulas, alguno incluso diciendo el apodo de Toriel, enojándola aún más. Cuando todo el lugar volvió a estar vacío, su mirada fija regreso a su ex esposo, quien trago sudo ligeramente al ver en el problema en el que se había metido.

"lo siento de verdad Tori-" "no importa Dreemurr, que no se vuelva a repetir" le corto mientas salía sin mirarle, dándole la espalda a un desamparado rey que intentaba detenerla para hacerle saber que fue un error, pero no encontró el valor para hacerlo. Sin embargo, ella se detuvo de golpe para regresarle una fría mirada "y deja de llamarme Tori" termino mientras salía fuera del lugar, desapareciendo en la escuela.

Asgore solo suspiro en tristeza mientras se quedaba viendo donde Toriel desapareció. Sabía que de alguna manera ella estaba siendo injusta, después de todo había sido un pequeño error, mas quería hacerle llegar a su lado bueno, hacerle saber que aun podían ser amigos para desaparecer ese frio a su alrededor…pero no ocurría.

Durante todo este tiempo que han estado en la superficie lo había intentado de todo para disculparse. Fue hacia las familias de los niños que había matado para disculparse, algo que fue aceptado por la mayoría de familias, incluso dio los cuerpos para que puedan estar enterrador junto a alguna de sus pertenencias en el subsuelo.

El también dejo su cargo de rey y dejo todo en manos de Frisk, el niño que los liberó, para demostrarle que podía confiar en él y en Toriel para que ambos pudieran construir un futuro mejor. También se esforzaba mucho para hacer sus trabajos lo mejor posible, no importa si fuera una carga pesada o alguna cosa que no pudiera hacer, de igual manera lo intentaba solo para conseguir ese perdón de la persona que amaba. Sin embargo, sus acciones nunca fueron vistas con buenos ojos y ella nunca mostro algo más que un rechazo constante.

Se juró que iba a cambiar eso, que podían volver a ser la agradable familia que antes eran, pero…conforme pasaban los meses, esa esperanza se fue perdiendo, junto la poca determinación que tenía. Este pequeño gesto solo le había mostrado su punto, ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que mirar hacia el futuro, pero... ¿Cómo? No tenía idea de que hacer, como empezar, con que empezar…estaba en blanco. Todo lo que conocía ya no existe ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

Sacudió su cabeza con tristeza, dejando caer las tijeras de hierro que había estado sujetando, notando también que las había destruido por error. Recogió las piezas destruidas y empezó a caminar por el jardín, sin ganas siquiera de continuar su trabajo.

Esto último fue notado por Toriel, que veía desde la ventana toda la interacción de Asgore, era quizá la primera vez que le veía así y no podía evitarse sentir mal.

"no debiste de haber hecho eso" la voz a sus espaldas le hiso saltar. Exaltada, gira su vista rápidamente para ver a una humana que tomaba con calma su café "no he visto a alguien tan triste desde que los niños perdieron el campeonato el año pasado" dijo mientras veía al enorme monstruo perderse entre el jardín.

Toriel suspiro en cansancio ante el regaño de quien sería su mejor amiga humana en la actualidad "Hola Jenny" saludo mientras parecía calmarse de aquel pequeño susto "Lo sé, sé que estuvo mal ¡pero es Asgore! ¡simplemente no puedo hacerlo!" dijo mientras apretaba un puño al recordar por todo el sufrimiento que les había hecho.

"oye, tal vez no tenga ni idea de lo que esté pasando o te hiso en el pasado, pero se reconocer cuando alguien está arrepentido" dijo ella mientras se quitaba los lentes para limpiarlos "Puede que este fingiendo, eso sucede a menudo, pero se está esforzando mucho para poder ganar tu perdón…el realmente ha cambiado y creo que merece tener una segunda oportunidad…todos lo tenemos" las palabras de su amiga parece haberle hundido más en su depresión, sin querer, dejo caer un par de lágrimas.

"lo se…es fácil decirlo, pero la realidad es otra" dijo mientras imagina tener una conversación con él, resultando en ella tratando de pegarle con una bola de fuego. Su amiga se ríe, tomándose un momento de tomar café.

"Asgore dreemurr, el rey asesino" dio recordando las noticias sobre el rey de los monstruos, aquella frase también hiso ensombrecer la mirada de Toriel "¿sabes? Cuando escuche sobre él, esperaba un verdadero monstruo, no una enorme bola de algodón parlante" se rio nuevamente al recordar su primer día en la escuela, presentándose a cada maestro en él, todo muy tímido y agradable.

"es mucho menos blando de lo que era en el pasado" dijo recordando cómo era el Rey de los monstruos cuando todavía estaban casados, ella no podía negar que era una gran persona y excelente marido.

"nunca vi un jardinero llevarse tan bien con los niños, el realmente cambio un poco la forma en la que enseñamos." Dijo recordando el cambio hace un año aproximadamente, cuando los monstruos salieron a la luz "Antes los niños andaban muy deprimidos, cansados, tristes y eso no es bueno cuando quieres educar, no puedes enseñar a muertos vivientes, tampoco es bueno para su salud mental" dijo recordando sus talleres de educación antes de llegar a este lugar.

Toriel que también llevo esos cursos para su capacitación, sabia lo importante que era una actitud positiva a la hora de enseñar "lo sé, mis niños también estaban igual cuando en un principio le negué vivir en nuestra casa" dijo refiriéndose a Asgore. Su amiga humana parpadeo ante esta nueva información y se empezó a reír a carcajadas, solo deteniéndose cuando estuvo a punto de hacer caer su café.

"¡espera! ¿vives con tu ex esposo y tus hijos? Eso es lo más absurdo que he escuchado" Toriel frunció el ceño ante su burla, tratando de ignorarla lo mejor que podía "Debo suponer que todo es diversión…hasta que tú llegas con tu humor de…cabra" la ex reina se aguantó las ganas de reírse de aquel chiste, incluso si fuera uno demasiado bueno ¡este era un asunto serio!

"es cierto" admitió ella al recordar las incomodas reuniones familiares. La verdad detrás de todo esto era que, en su casa no solamente Vivian ellos, dos sino también el dúo de esqueletos. Los tres vinieron hacia ellos cuando no tenían lugar a donde ir en la superficie, Asgore había comprado la casa, pero se la regalo como disculpa. Para no quedar como una egoísta y mala persona frente a sus hijos, acepto que los tres pudiera vivir en la casa.

Undyne y Alphys es otra historia. Ellas adquirieron, por medios desconocidos hasta la actualidad, un piso de departamento donde ambas conviven. Toriel no le ve ningún problema a esto, ambas son parejas después de todo, necesitan su privacidad. El dúo hace una visita casi diaria para el almuerzo familiar, por lo que ella puede ignorar a su ex esposo con todos presentes.

"bueno, no me meteré más en tus problemas" Jenny entonces se terminó el café para luego sujetar los portafolios que estaban cerca de ella "pero déjame decirte que, si no te das prisa, entonces lo perderás para siempre…quizá ya sea tarde" Toriel arrugo el rostro al ver la veracidad con la que dijo eso, como si realmente creyera que ella aun lo quería en su vida "tengo algunas amigas que están interesadas y quien sabe… tal vez yo también estoy interesada. Se te va el tren Toriel, después no te estés quejando ni lamentando" la mujer empezó desapareciendo por los pasillos, ignorando la mirada aguda que se ganó por parte de su amiga.

Toriel dejo salir un suspiro mientras intentaba olvidar sus palabras, todavía era un día laboral después de todo. Abrió los ojos cuando recordar que efectivamente, este era un día laboral y tenía clases hace como más de media hora que se le quedo viendo a Asgore. Sin más demora, se apresura con su clase en mano para llegar al aula, esperaba que aún no fuera demasiado tarde como para dar una buena clase.

* * *

Asgore estaba caminando por las calles. Sabía que estaba mal hacer esto, aun tenia trabajo después de todo, pero necesitaba un tiempo libe para el mismo, para dejar salir su frustración y regresar con nuevas energías. El podía sentir la mirada de las personas a su alrededor, estaba agradecido que había cambiado durante todo este año, pues las miradas de odio habían cambiado a una de curiosidad y quien sabe, tal vez algo de aprecio, después de todo todos los niños de la ciudad estudian en la escuela donde trabaja.

Pero ¿Qué hacía en las calles de día? Esa era una excelente pregunta. En el tiempo que ha estado en la superficie, él ha explorado la ciudad en busca de algo que le llamara la atención y entre los muchos lugares increíbles con los que se encontró, nada puede superar a su lugar favorito.

Con una sonrisa, ve que había llegado a su destino, un pequeño café rodeado de flores por doquier. Sin más demoras, hace un lado la puerta y se agacha para poder entrar. Esto era un problema común en Ebott, ninguna puerta estaba diseñada para su tamaño, incluso sin los cuernos sobre su cabeza, las puertas no eran lo suficientemente grande para él.

"¡Asgore! ¡no te esperaba tan temprano!" una voz le llamo mientras el levantaba la cabeza. mostro una enorme sonrisa hacia la persona que estaba frente a él, era una hembra humana, la cual era dueña de su lugar favorito.

"Howly Sara" saludo el rey mientras re sacaba la cabeza. esto era muy común entre los dos, el aún no se acostumbraba a ser recibido de esta manera, mucho menos por una humana.

La hembra humana frente a él era sin duda, hermosa para los estándares de la sociedad. Era delgada, con curvas y un rostro muy lindo. Tal vez lo que más le llama la atención era su largo y sedoso cabello castaño, el cual, olía a una incontable cantidad de flores. Su fragancia era tal, que incluso podía confundirla con el entorno.

"¿lo de siempre?" le pregunto con una sonrisa, a lo que el respondió con otra. Esta era su rutina, siempre llegaba a este mismo lugar cuando se sentía triste o deprimido. El lugar empezó como una cafetería normal, hasta que la dueña empezó a hacer algunos cambios, empezando con también vender flores. Una cosa llego a la otra y pronto también se volvió un restaurante de té, por extraño que sonase.

Un lugar así, sin duda le iba a atraer como mosca al fuego y así fue. Sara fue una de sus primeras amigas y tal vez la mejor que haya tenido en mucho tiempo. Sus conversaciones sobre jardinería y el té con flores extravagantes podían durar horas y horas si no fuera por su apretada agenda. También, es la única que sabe toda su historia por completo, incluso desde que solo era una pequeña cabra con sueños de heroísmo.

"aquí tiene Rey Asgore" dijo mientras le servía su te 'especial'. La fragancia inundo sus fosas nasales, haciéndole cosquillas en el proceso. Era te de flor dorada, una especie única que trajo de sus propios jardines y que le regalo a su amiga por todo lo que hiso por él. Gracias a esta flor tan inusual, fue como su negocio empezó a florecer y pronto se convertiría en uno muy popular entre los viajeros y expertos.

"no tienes que seguir llamándome así, deje de ser rey ¿recuerdas?" le dijo mientras deba un buen sorbo a su bebida, algo que hiso reír a su compañera "¿eh? Has mejorado aún más, es increíble" dijo notando también que había añadido otras especies para profundizar el sabor de la flor dorada.

"tengo un buen maestro" la respondió con una sonrisa, algo que él se sonrojo y actuó torpemente. La chica dejo algunas de sus cosas y se sacó el delantal, para sentarse al lado de él.

"lo siento por no haber traído algo, debo traer algún postre para compartir" dijo apenado al darse cuenta del problema actual. Siempre que venía de visita, usualmente trae consigo algunas galletas o pasteles de Muffet.

"no hay problema, de hecho, tengo algo de mi almuerzo que puedo compartir" dijo mientras señalaba una pequeña sesta en su mostrador. Asgore volvió su mirada a ella y le sonrió con pena, pues reconocería esa mirada donde sea "entonces… ¿Qué ha pasado?" le pregunto preocupada. Esa fue su relación, cuando algo se desviaba de lo común, era porque algo le sucedía a él y eso era charla durante horas.

Asgore simplemente no podía mentirle, por lo que derramo todo a Sara en cuestión de minutos. Durante su relato, podía ver que su bello rostro estaba plagado de muchas emociones, ira, impotencia e incluso odio. Eso ultimo era lo menos que quería, fue su culpa después de todo, el debería de ganarse esa mirada, no Toriel.

"yo…creo que debería de desistir" la gran cabra abrió los ojos al escuchar aquel consejo. Esta era la primera vez que ella le decía algo similar, pues siempre le estuvo apoyando de que lo intentara una y otra vez, que, con el tiempo, empezó a disminuir. Parece ser que finalmente había llegado al límite "lo ha intentado de todo y ella no sabe apreciar todo ese esfuerzo, creo que es hora de dejar de intentar" el no podía estar más de acuerdo, lo único que hacia haciendo eso era dañarse a sí mismo y a sus hijos, que tenían que ver sus peleas de vez en cuando.

"pero yo no sé qué hacer. Mi vida era Toriel, absolutamente todo fue ella, no tiene sentido alguno empezar una nueva vida sin que ella este a mi lado" eso fue cursi, él lo sabía, pero esa era su verdadera forma de ser y siempre lo será.

La mirada de Sara parecía algo dolida con su declaración, tal vez porque su ánimo había decaído y casi estaba al borde de las lágrimas, eso fue algo que él no podía controlar.

"tiene que continuar su vida sin ella. Hágalo por sus hijos, por sus amigos y sobre todo…por usted mismo, por su felicidad" el no pudo evitar asentir, Sara tenia razón, era el momento para buscar su propia felicidad con o sin Toriel.

"lo pensare" fue su única respuesta. Aún tenía dudas, primero necesitaba comprar algo "gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, realmente…gracias" dijo de todo corazón mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

La pequeña humana tenía un pequeño polvo rosado en sus mejillas, pero no por eso no sonrió "¡no hay problema Lord Asgore! ¡somos amigos después de todo!" ambos se rieron durante un momento. Esto era uno de los pocos momentos en donde el realmente podía reír de verdad y estaba agradecido también por ello.

 **"** **entonces…¿quiere un poco de mi almuerzo? Hay mucho para los dos"**

* * *

Asgore estaba de camino a su casa, estaba seguro que en cuanto llegare, recibiría una buena reprimenda por haberse saltado el trabajo. Esta sería la prueba de fuego, hoy sería el último día donde lucharía por la mujer que amaba, tenía que asegurarse si valía la pena o no.

Elevo su vista al cielo, notando que ya tenía los matices naranjas que representaban el fin del día, tenía que darse prisa si quería sorprender a sus niños y evitar que tengan que ver otra confrontación. Usualmente Toriel llegaba a casa tarde ya que tenía que quedarse en la escuela arreglando algunos papeles, en ese tiempo él debía de asegurarse que la seguridad de sus hijos.

Noto que finalmente había llegado y estaba a punto de girar el picaporte. Se detuvo un momento pensando en las consecuencias de sus actos, dudo durante un par de segundos si lo que estaba por hacer era lo correcto. Fue entonces que las palabras de su amiga resonaron en su cabeza, despejando las ultimas dudas que tenía en su corazón, terminando por abrir la puerta.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose debe de haber resonado en el vacío hogar, pues solo en el momento en que paso por aquel marco, fue atrapado por un par de niños que fueron en su encuentro.

"¡papa!" fue el grito doble que escucho mientras dos pequeñas figuras se sujetaban de su ropa. Con una triste sonrisa, él se arrodilla lo suficiente como para ver a ambos retoños. El primero era una pequeña cabra vestido de una playera de manga larga de color verde con líneas de color amarillo y pantalones negros. Este era su primer y único hijo biológico, Asriel Dreemurr.

El segundo niño era un humano, de cabellos castaños y vestía una playera de franjas azules y moradas. Se trataba del séptimo humano que cayó en las ruinas, su nombre era Frisk y era su hijo adoptivo…bueno, legalmente es el de Toriel…pero a él le gusta pensar que también era su padre.

"¡aja! ¡miren como están!" dijo mientras los levantaba a ambos y les daba un cariñoso abrazo, solo para quedarse observando a ambos "¡están grandes y fuertes! ¡como su padre!" dijo riéndose al igual que ellos.

"¡papa! ¡siempre nos dices lo mismo! ¿No es verdad Frisk?" le pregunto el pequeño caprino a el niño humano, que asintió con una sonrisa "¡¿ya ves?!" el niño entonces se empezó a reír cuando su padre le empezó a hacer cosquillas con su barba y mejilla.

"es porque es cierto" dejando la risa de un lado, dejo a sus hijos en el suelo y señalo la cocina "espero que no se hallan comido el pastel que deje sobre la mesa, era para todo el mundo" ambos niños se quedaron un minuto pensando y se miraron entre ellos. Asgore veía con ojos divertidos como ambos tenían manchas de caramelo en su ropa, demostrando que lo han estado probando en cuando llegaron "no se preocupen, su padre tiene un plan b por si algo así pasaba" ambos niños le miraban con cierta curiosidad sobre ese plan b "tengo otro pastel guardado, de hecho, tengo dos más" ambos niños parecían tener un brillo en los ojos al escuchar tan buena noticia.

"¿podemos comer uno? ¡¿podemos?!" volvió a preguntar Ariel mientras saltaba de él entusiasmo por volver a comer otro pastel. Sin dudar, su padre era uno de los mejores preparando postres, debe de ser por toda aquella practica que adquirió cuando intentaba recrear el pastel especial de su madre.

Antes de responder, le dirigió una mirada hacia su reloj, notando que Toriel estaba a segundos de llegar. Asgore vio esto como una oportunidad para mantener a sus hijos fuera de la charla de mayores "claro que pueden, para eso fue que los hornee. De hecho, llévense uno a su habitación, que no sepa su madre que se comieron otro pastel, sino me castigaría ¿vale?" ambos se miraron y asintieron con fuerza, corriendo por el pastel y subiendo con velocidad hacia su habitación.

La sonrisa de Asgore desapareció cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró de golpe, indicando que ambos ya estaban en su propio mundo, ignorantes de lo que en cualquier momento iba a pasar.

La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién era "Dreemurr" esa era toda la señal que necesitaba para enfrentarla, tal vez una última vez. Se da vuelta lentamente y confronta a su exesposa, que tenía una fría expresión en su rostro, muy común cuando ambos se encontraban.

"Toriel" fue lo único que salió de su boca mientras miraba a la enojada cabra. Pareciera que todo parecía congelarse con su mirada, incluso el tiempo mismo pues no sabe cuándo tiempo estuvo parado esperando algún ataque o palabra "sobre lo que paso hoy…yo simplemente me sentía mal y me tome cierto tiempo libre" trato de explicarse mientras recordaba todo lo que tenía en su cabeza "creo que envié mi justificación antes de salir de la escuela" eso era cierto, no era tan idiota como no haber justificado su acción, era totalmente legal tomarse un tiempo libre si así lo requería o fuera de suma importancia, algo que solo se puede hacer una vez cada trimestre.

La caprina femenina no respondió, parecía quedarse callada, sin impórtale un mínimo su explicación "¿y tú crees que me importa, Dreemur? Dejaste tu trabajo a medias, te di una oportunidad y parece ser que no eres capaz de hacer algo tan simple como ordenar algunas flores, sabía que no debí confiar en ti" él se quedó callado escuchando todo su regaño, incluso si no tenía razón alguna, siempre seria su culpa "incluso hiciste un desastre cuidando a los niños, causando desorden y caos. No te mereces el trabajo, estas despedido" aquellas palabras hicieron que lo poco que quedaba de su corazón se hiciera trisas, incluso si estaba preparado, simplemente no era fácil escucharlas sin siquiera sentir tristeza.

Todo lo que había trabajado, todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que significaba ese trabajo para el…se había esfumado de golpe. Ahora sabía lo que era estar completamente solo, pues toda su vida actual era ser el jardinero de esa escuela con la que se había encariñado tanto.

Escucho los pasos calmados de su ex mujer, caminando lentamente fuera de la habitación. Ella sabía perfectamente que él no iba a decir nada mas o iba a objetar, incluso si fuera injusto. Pero algo cambió, algo había cambiado en él. Asgore Dreemurr, el rey de los monstruos, murió ese mismo instante y lo poco que quedaba de él ya no existía.

"Toriel" llamo sin siquiera darle la cara, ni siquiera se molestó en enfrentarla. La Caprina le dirigió una mirada, deteniéndose para esperar cualquier cosa, menos lo que siguió "me iré de la casa" eso le tomó por sorpresa, jamás había imaginado que el tomaría semejante decisión. Asgore camino un momento para luego tomar el picaporte, preparándose para irse "volveré por mis cosas luego, tengo que conseguir un nuevo lugar" dicho esto, desapareció tras la puerta, la cual cerró lentamente, sin ganas de llamar mucho la atención.

Toriel veía con una extraña expresión todo lo ocurrido, sinceramente no era su intención hacer que se vaya de la casa, solo quería separarlo de su lugar de trabajo, pues cada vez que lo ve desde la ventana, no lograba concentrarse y todo el día se la pasaba pensando en su pasado, tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Cuando lo miraba de lejos, sentía cierta nostalgia, pero cuando lo tenía en frente, todo el odio que tenía guardado parecía brotar de golpe, sin poder contenerse.

Sacudió su cabeza mientras se enfocaba en lo más importante, como explicarles a sus hijos que accidentalmente había hecho que su padre se marchara de la casa y posiblemente nunca vuelva. Sin embargo, el olor característico de un té especial le llamo la atención.

Caminando hasta la cocina, noto que se trataba de un té de flores doradas, con una pequeña nota escrita por Asgore, la cual detallaba que se trataba de un té para ella por su largo y cansado día de trabajo. Esto le hiso sentir un poco mal, sobre todo cuando la culpa empezó a hacer efecto sobre ella y empezó a dudar de sus propias acciones.

Se golpeó a ella misma al recordar que todo esto lo hacía por su vida, por una nueva vida y olvidar todo el dolor que había experimentado en el subterráneo. Solo…esperaba que aquel concejo que le dio su amiga no sea cierto…pues en lo más profundo de ella, ya estaba arrepintiéndose.

* * *

Asgore estaba caminando en la oscura noche, sin realmente qué camino tomar, solo estaba caminando sin un rumbo aparente, esperando que haya una luz al final del camino para esta nueva vida que tenía pensado. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando sintió una presencia que se acercaba hacia él, cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

"…Sans, sé que estás ahí" dijo mientras los volvía a abrir, enseñando sus ojos rojos brillantes, mirando la oscura sombra de un árbol. Detrás de aquel árbol, un esqueleto pequeño se hacía presente. No tenía pupilas, lo único que se podía distinguir era su chaqueta de color azul y el par de pantuflas con las que siempre andaba.

"Hey, que tal Gore" saludo el esqueleto mientras se reía secamente, cosa que no respondió la enorme cabra mientras veía fijamente al esqueleto "para ser que finalmente te pusiste los 'cuernos' ¿no es así?" sus chistes seguían siendo malos, cosa que se ganó un bufido de este último, que intento aparentar estar serio.

"se podría decir que, si" hubo un silencio largo entre los dos, nunca estuvieron los dos solos durante tanto tiempo "entonces…escuche que sales con Toriel" para algunos sería raro escuchar que haya preguntado tal cosa, pero en la actualidad…era lo de menos.

"se podría decir que, si" repitió su misma respuesta, sabiendo muy bien que esto incomodaba y molestaba al rey "aunque eso no es de lo que quería hablar, admito haber tenido un par de citas y tener otro par a futuro…es divertida a su manera" Asgore asintió, a pesar de que secretamente preferiría no haber escuchado eso.

"entonces supongo que es el adiós" dijo mientras caminaba y se detenía a su lado "eso me recuerda, hay un pastel escondido en la cocina, por si ya estas aburrido de comer espagueti y Ketchup" el esqueleto solo soltó una pequeña risa al recordar que es lo que frecuentemente todos comían, junto al Pay de caramelo de la cabra mamá.

Antes que Asgore diera un par de pasos, el esqueleto lo detuvo de golpe "¿cuánto tiempo más vas a fingir que no sabes nada? Sé que también tienes el mismo miedo que yo" al rey giro su mirada ligeramente, para ver las cuencas vacías su el esqueleto "tienes miedo de un reinicio" la gran cabra cierra los ojos, intentando olvidar todo lo que sabía sobre el tema.

"eso no va a suceder, me asegure de destruir para siempre aquella opción" dijo recordando cómo se las arregló para destruir el botón de reinicio sin que Frisk se diera cuenta en lo absoluto.

Esta línea temporal fue única entre todas. Simplemente no era algo que posiblemente se vuelva a repetir, incluso podía tratarse de un error. De alguna forma que ambos desconocen, su hijo Asriel, también estaba entre los vivos. Eso iba en contra de todo el sistema hasta ahora y no era algo con lo que se podía jugar.

Asgore no quería que eso cambiase, este fue uno de los mejores finales que él pudo tener. Así que una noche, el destruyo el botón de Reinicio de su hijo adoptivo mientras este dormía.

Pero ¿Cómo? Es fácil, sin que Frisk lo supiera, el también recuerda los sucesos de todas las líneas temporales, incluso en las que muere, que sucedía en cada caso. Sabía perfectamente que la flor lo traicionaría en cada momento, que Flowey era su hijo, que Toriel había huido a el Inicio, no había nada que él no supiera en la actualidad.

Pero con todo ese conocimiento, él sabía que solo era un personaje más en la historia que ya fue planteada, que tiene un papel que cumplir y que no puede evitar, no importa que tanto se esfuerce. Este…bucle era sino, un efecto adverso de la Determinación de Chara, su primer hijo, que hiso el primer punto de la historia usando la barrera para poder controlar todo lo que sucede dentro de este. El subterráneo no era más que un juego en las manos del siguiente niño con el rasgo de Determinación.

A pesar de todo, el poder de las 6 almas restantes había hecho un desequilibrio en el mundo, ocasionando que los restos de esto le dieran el poder suficiente a Frisk o Chara para resetear todo el mundo una y otra vez sin cesar. La realidad era un juego de niños, un peligroso juego del que nunca se puede escapar.

Sans sabia esto, por eso siempre estaba tan desganado con su vida ¿Qué libertad había? Solo eran esclavos en un mundo que ya estaba predicho, incluso cuando fueran libres de la barrera, aun seguirían siendo esclavos del juego que planteo un niño…no…un demonio.

Esa fue su razón de toda su tristeza, ese era su lamento constante, la culpa de callar algo tan importante, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto. El Pensé una vez que era mejor decir la verdad, pero…la ignorancia era felicidad, todos tenían esperanzas y la seguían teniéndola solo porque no sabían la cruel realidad ¿Qué esperanza habría si superan la realidad? Uno no puede luchar contra algo que simplemente no se puede, solo queda la desesperación y él quería cambiar eso…por lo menos, lo intentó.

"¿Qué crees que pasara cuando el chico se sienta presionado? El no dudara de buscar aquel botón y su determinación todavía puede restaurarlo, no podemos evitar algo como eso" ambos se quedaron callados durante un momento, sin saber cómo responder a algo así.

"… ¿has tratado de traer de vuelva a Gaster? Estoy seguro que él tendría alguna manera de evitarlo, el más que nadie conoce cómo funciona la Determinación" el esqueleto se tomó un tiempo para negó con lentitud.

"sigo sin lograr nada, su conciencia sigue disipada entre las líneas temporales, incluso me atrevería decir que dimensiones. Por ahora estamos atascados sin saber cómo bloquear aquel poder" el rey miraba con sus ojos rojos al esqueleto y miraba a todos lados por alguna respuesta, terminando con un suspiro de cansancio.

"lo siento, pero ya no puedo hacer nada más, está fuera de mis limites actualmente" dijo recordando que, desde este momento, el ya no viviría con ellos, algo que Sans sabía perfectamente "si sucediese algo, no podría evitarlo" ambos sabían que sucedería si fallaran, aquel bucle temporal volvería a iniciarse.

"supongo que este es el adiós, disfrutemos el tiempo de libertad que tengamos. Si tengo suerte, lo veré mañana caminando por las calles, de no ser así…lo veré en Snowdin, Santa" Asgore rodo los ojos con humor, recordando que él era el sujeto que llevaba los regalos en navidad. Sin siquiera mirar, siguió su camino sabiendo perfectamente que el esqueleto de huesos anchos ya había desaparecido.

Su camino seguía siendo un misterio, ya que todavía tenía la duda de que se supone que hará ahora. Era muy tarde como para poder conseguir un buen lugar, su riqueza aún estaba en su habitación en la casa y no tenía planes de regresar hasta mañana. La opción de dormir en la calle era poco apetitosa, pero era su única opción por el momento.

Su nube de pensamientos pesimistas fue reventada al igual que una burbuja, cuando fue sorprendido por un intento de tacleo. Girando su vista, vio a alguien muy familiar para él, que le hiso reír al ver su intento fallido de querer tirarlo al suelo.

"¡undyne!" dijo reconociendo a su antigua aprendiz y capitana e líder de la guardia real. Después de todo este tiempo, seguía siendo la misma niña empezarían y llena de energía como lo fue en el pasado, tampoco parecía tener planes de querer cambiar "¡casi lo logras esta vez!" dijo con una sonrisa para luego lanzarla usando la fuerza de su brazo hacia otro lugar.

La líder de la antigua guardia real se recuperó antes de caer, terminando en el suelo inclinada en una rodilla. No paso mucho tiempo antes que soltara un grito de frustración y empezara a pisar el suelo consecutivamente, ganándose la risa del Rey. También escucho otra vez y fue sorprendido cuando vio que se trataba de Alphys.

"H-hola R-rey A-Asgore" tartamudeo mientras intentaba saludar con normalidad, cosa que no funcionó muy bien.

Luego de que todos salieran del sub suelo, consiguieron una nueva vida en la superficie, incluyendo el par que tenía en frente. A pesar del rechazo de los humanos, Undyne siempre intento al igual que todos los monstruos a caer en su lado bueno, consiguiendo la confianza necesaria como para poder vivir como uno más de ellos.

El monstruo pez es sin duda una figura de admiración ya que fue rechazada muchas veces por la policía luego de algunos enfrentamientos o perdidas del control de la ira. Sin embargo, eso nunca la detuvo y luego de varios días, fue aceptada como uno de ellos. El caso de undyne fue uno de los más populares entre los monstruos, un claro ejemplo de superación y que no perdieran la esperanza.

La antigua científica real la tuvo un poco más fácil. Los científicos humanos no eran alguien que se dejaran llevar fácilmente por las diferencias y en cuando la chica reptil mostro todo su conocimiento e inteligencia, fue rápidamente aceptada en el grupo de eruditos de Ebott. En la actualidad, trabaja junto a ellos en la investigación de energía alternativas y maquinas funcionales para mejorar la calidad de vida.

No había mas que contar al respecto. Ambas decidieron hacer su vida por separado y vivir juntas, no estaban tan lejos de su casa y siempre iban a la cena familiar en la noche luego de un arduo día de trabajo. El rey supone que estaban de camino a su casa para cenar, pero deben de haberse cruzado por accidente.

Asgore parpadeo cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba y no había visto en todo el día "hey, ¿has visto a Papyrus? He hecho lo que me pidió hace unos días y ya he terminado" con una sonrisa, pregunta a su tímida amiga que parecía pensarlo un poco, pero su mirada le ponía nerviosa, más de lo usual.

"ummm…creo haber visto que se quedó limpiando los trastes en el restaurante donde trabaja" respondió Alphys mientras recordaba el post que hiso el esqueleto minuto antes de partir "creo que hizo demasiados espaguetis de más" se rio nerviosamente recordando la obsesión de este último con el espagueti.

El rey recordó que efectivamente, Papyrus estaba cumpliendo su sueño de llegar a ser Chef de cocina italiana. Por el momento sigue practicando para ser mejor, comenzando por lo más básico dela cocina, pero sabe muy bien que tampoco es alguien que se rinde fácilmente, incluso cuando tiene algunos problemas por delante.

Se dio cuenta de la gran determinación que tenían sus amigos, casa uno había logrado formar su vida sin dar un paso atrás. Lo único que necesitaba cada uno era un pequeño empujón, tal vez eso es lo que el necesitaba para empezar de nuevo.

"¡Asgore! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡la cena está a punto de comenzar!" la exclamación de Undyne le saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que le dirigiera una mirada. No sabe que expresión tenía en ese momento, pero debe de haber sido suficiente como para que el monstruo con menos tacto haya notado su estado actual "¿Qué sucede?" le pregunto seriamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba su rey.

El quería encontrar alguna forma de desviar la conversación, no quería preocuparlas de más, mucho menos con sus problemas. Pero al ver la mirada de ambas sabía que no tenía opción en la materia, tenía que contarles todo o sino lo descubrirán por sí mismas, Toriel en estos momentos ya debe de estarle contando a sus hijos.

 **"** **es...una larga historia que contar"**

* * *

"Undyne, esto no es necesario" intento convencer el rey, viendo como su aprendiz le arrastraba casi a la fuerza "soy un monstruo adulto, creo poder vivir un par de días solo en la intemperie" a pesar de sus palabras, esto no parecía detenerla en lo más mínimo

"¡tonterías! ¡un rey no puede vivir en la calle como si fuera un vagabundo!" el rey solo suspiro en cansancio al ver lo terca que era su aprendiz. Mirando a un lado, vio que Alphys lo empujaba desde atrás, sin siquiera prestar atención a su mirada, ignorando el hecho de que Undyne era quien, hacia todo el trabajo de arrastrarlo, supone que quería sentirse útil de algún modo.

Después de unos cuantos segundos de subir escaleras, llegaron a donde se supone que iba a vivir desde ahora. Alphys se apresuró y abrió la puerta con la llave que tenía en su bata blanca. La puerta se abrió mostrándole un piso departamental enorme, equipado con lo necesario para una buena vida. la ventaja del dinero de los monstruos y el humano era inmensa, una pieza de oro vale centenares de veces más que el dinero humano, algo que supieron sacarle provecho y siguen haciéndolo en todo momento.

"solo…no quiero parecer que me aprovecho de ustedes. Esto es fruto de su esfuerzo, no del mío" dijo intentando convencer por ultima ves a ambas de que dejarle vivir en este lugar era una muy mala idea.

La razón verdadera era que se sentiría muy incómodo compartiendo un lugar con una pareja en progreso. Las parejas necesitan su espacio privado, un lugar donde puedan ser libres en todo momento, eso no va a suceder si hay alguien en ese mismo lugar, sería como un estorbo en su relación.

"¡solo entra ya, Fluffybuns! ¡no me obligues a darte una paliza!" uno de sus defectos más grandes es la falta de voluntad para negar las cosas, por lo que dejando a tras un gemido de cansancio, agacha la cabeza y pasa tras la puerta, que cerro en cuando entró a la habitación "¡se bienvenido a la guarida! ¡el lugar más asombroso del mundo para los amigos!" no pudo evitar reír entre dientes ante su muestra de entusiasmo.

"muy bien, supongo que no tenía otra opción después de todo" derrotado, baja la cabeza pensando en si esto era una buena idea, pero viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, esto solo sería temporal.

"¡pero como todo lugar, hay reglas aquí!" esto le llamo un poco la atención ¿reglas? ¿Undyne? Giro su vista curiosa a Alphys, quien sonrió nerviosamente, elevando sus hombros en el proceso "¡primera regla! ¡ver anime con tus amigos!" podría aceptar eso, aunque no tenía idea de que era eso "¡segunda regla! ¡asistir al entrenamiento diario!" si era igual que en el pasado, él se quedaría parado sin hacer nada esperando que Undyne lo forzara al suelo "¡ultima regla! ¡salir a divertirse con los hermanos de la guarida!" aun con la confusión en mente, solo asintió sin saber que responder.

¿esto era un hogar de parejas? Parecía más bien un lugar donde los amigos se reúnen. Sin querer pensar nada más, el interrumpe la risa demente de su antigua aprendiz añadiendo algo más "está bien, pero yo pagaré parte del alquiler" ambas se miraron un rato para luego enseñarle el pulgar, haciéndolo reír en el proceso.

"¡este hecho! ¡Alphys!" llamo a su pareja con su tono de mando "¡trae el equipo de emergencia! ¡alerta roja!" la pequeña reptil parecía pensarlo un momento, antes de recordar lo que, significando, corriendo hacia una habitación en busca de lo pedido "¡ya verás Asgore! ¡olvidaras a tu ex más rápido de lo que yo puedo vencer a Papyrus!" esta última declaración hiso que levantara una de sus cejas ¿a qué se refería con…olvidar a su ex?

Fue entonces cuando la pequeña reptil sale a toda prisa de la habitación, trayendo algo entre sus manos. sin mucha demora, se lo entrega a Undyne que lo alza como si se tratara de un objeto mágico o una reliquia, la cual gano su propio brilla para su sorpresa.

"¡admira! ¡el poderoso grimorio de la sabiduría! Con su ayuda ¡tú serás un rey nuevo!" Undyne bajo el dicho grimorio mágico, dejándolo paralizado cuando vio que era en realidad. Ante su mirada incrédula, era una revista de moda, donde en la última hoja decía en letras grandes **_COMO OLVIDAR A TU EX, PASO A PASO "_** ¡esta es la solución a todos tus problemas!" con esto, ella se lo tiro en la cara, para dejarle ver más de cerca la revista.

El tomo el objeto entre sus dedos y lo abrió buscando esa parte de la revista. Los tres empezaron a leer cuales eran los pasos que se requerían para que olvidara a Toriel y en su franca opinión, no iba a hacer esto en lo que le quedaba de su inmortal vida.

Negando rápidamente, cruza los brazos ignorando la mirada de ambas "no, no, no y no. Nunca voy a hacer algo tan absurdo y vergonzoso. Todavía tengo algo de dignidad ¿sabes? Prefiero seguir así antes de hacerle caso a una revista de modas" a pesar de su negativa, esto no parecía afectar mucho los planes de Undyne.

"¡no tienes opción en la materia! ¡el entrenamiento empieza mañana a primera hora!" quitándole la revista entre sus manos, ignora el rostro derrotado del rey, el cual era consolado por Alphys que entendía su dolor, pues ella fue avergonzada a nivel nacional por Mettaton "¡pongámonos en acción! ¡PASO NUMERO UNO!" grito mientras colocaba uno de sus dedos en el párrafo de la revista "CONSIGUE UN NUEVO TRABAJO!" parecía que cada cosa que decía no iba a detenla por nada del mundo "¡ESTO SERA INCREIBLE! ¡MAÑANA CAZAREMOS UN TRABAJO! ¡CAZA! ¡CAZA!" siguió repitiendo esto mientras creaba una lanza y la alzaba al cielo, emocionada ante lo que se venía mañana.

Derrotado, el rey levanta una de sus manos sin animo alguno, pues de todas formas eso era lo que iba a hacer, después de todo no puede estar desempleado toda su vida. viéndolo desde el lado positivo, por lo menos ahora tenía un par de compañeras con las que podía empezar su aventura, incluso si fuera corta, no podía estar más feliz de tener cierta compañía.

En ese momento, la lanza se desliza de los dedos de Undyne, destruyendo una de las paredes, dejando a todos congelados. Esto hiso que Asgore se golpeara el rostro, pues todos sus pensamientos anteriores ahora parecían ser solo una pésima broma y una mala idea. Podría ser una mala idea, eso estaba seguro, pero ¿Por qué no? Si iba a empezar de nuevo, entonces era mejor hacerlo en grande y mal, que no hacer nada en lo absoluto. Que mejor manera de hacerlo que con la compañía más inusual de todas.

 **"** **mañana será un largo día"**

* * *

 **Siguiente Capitulo:** _En Busca del trabajo soñado_

* * *

 **Esta listo, aunque es un poco largo para ser el capítulo uno…pero bueno. Añadí algunas cosas interesantes, creo que a pesar de que quería enfocarme con un solo punto, que era la vida cotidiana o familiar, no puedo salir fácilmente de la emocione de una aventura o la fantasía, así como así.**

 **No estoy seguro si sacare un segundo capítulo, tendría que ver el apoyo que tiene. Sé que el Hype ha muerto hace un año exactamente, pero también sé que el fandom sigue siendo muy fuerte, por lo menos eso es lo que yo quiero creer.**

 **Me encantaría que le dieran una oportunidad, una crítica o un COMENTARIO ayudaría mucho, sinceramente es lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo y es el apoyo de todos. Así que ya saben, si quieren un segundo capítulo, solo deben de COMENTAR para así poder llenarme de DETERMINACION y seguir escribiendo. GRACIAS Y HASTA LA OTRA.**


	2. En Busca del Trabajo Soñado

**Sinceramente, no esperaba alguna aceptación a este fic. Llevo un buen tiempo pensando en cosas al azar y sin sentido, siento que estoy perdiendo la imaginación y debe de ser por las tareas o el estudio.**

 **Sobre este fic, no lo cree para ser un fic ASGORE/TORIEL, de hecho, no tengo NINGUNA PAREJA planeada por el momento. Esto lo escribo sin ningún pensamiento previo ni nada, el final dependerá de cómo vaya la historia o como se desarrolla. No se preocupen por algo malo y sin sentido, tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo cosas con un muy buen argumento, así que despreocúpense.**

 **Solo eso quería decir, que NO HAY PAREJAS aún más allá de las confirmadas como el de Undyne y Alphys. Así que el final será toda una sorpresa o de repente les sorprenda y resulta en una de las parejas planteadas, quien sabe, eso lo dejo en sus manos y en lo que se me venga a la mente.**

* * *

 **New Life in the Surface**

* * *

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Luego de la destrucción de la barrera, finalmente la libertad fue alcanzada y los monstruos pudieron gozar del exterior una vez más. Pero una batalla empieza cuando otra termina y esta es consigo mismo, pues es el momento de dejar el pasado y seguir con el futuro, construyendo una nueva vida donde podría tener un final feliz._

* * *

 **Capítulo I:** _En Busca del Trabajo Soñado_

* * *

La mañana fue absolutamente normal para él, nada parecía haber cambiado en realidad, salvo que no estaba en su cama acostumbrada, ya que era muy pequeña en comparación. Miro con desgano sus pies, que traspasaban los bordes de su nuevo lecho, o sus brazos que estaban a los lados, sin gana siquiera de levantarse.

"¿Cómo termine así?" se preguntó a sí mismo, casi sin recordar nada de lo que la noche anterior había pasado. En un breve instante, recordó todo lo ocurrido, desde su discusión con Toriel, su plática con Sans y llevado a la fuerza por Undyne "ah claro...debo de trasladarme aquí lo antes posible" se quejó cuando vio que tenía que dar la cara nuevamente en su antiguo hogar. Podría ir cuando sus hijos no estén, para no tener que hablarles ni discutir con ellos sobre su partida, pero sabía que sería peor para ellos ignorarlos como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Sus pensamientos fueron rotos de golpe por el sonido de una trompeta, que lo asusto de tal manera que le hiso caerse de la cama. Sin importarle estar en tan mala situación, dejo salir un suspiro cansado al escuchar las risas de su aprendiz y de su antigua científica real.

"¡ahahahaha!" se rio Undyne mientras se llevaba las manos al estómago, intentando frenar su risa "¡no más risas! ¡El día llego! ¡es hora de conseguir un trabajo, fluffybuns!" Asgore solo levanto su brazo, enseñando un pulgar extendido mostrando su entusiasmo "¡ese es el espíritu! ¡vamos Alphys, vistámonos para ir!" así ambas salieron del lugar, dejando el rey en el suelo, quien repensaba su propia existencia.

El rey se dio cuenta en ese entonces de un pequeño error en los cálculos de su aprendiz y fue que en estos momentos no tenía nada de ropa salvo los que vestía ayer. Pensándolo un momento, se tomó un tiempo mirándose a sí mismo, notando su playera verde que usaba junto a unos shorts marrones. Desganado, se dio cuenta que necesitaba algo de ropa normal si quería ir a una presentación de trabajo…genial.

De un momento a otro, una tela se le fue lanzada, cubriéndole el rostro por completo. Con curiosidad, la toma y observa con cuidado, notando que se trataba de una playera blanca enorme. Levanta la vista un momento, notando que se le fue dado por Alphys, quien a pesar de si timidez habitual, le mostro una sonrisa y el pulgar extendido, apoyándolo a seguir a delante.

El no dudo en responderle, cosa que hiso que la pequeña reptil saliera de la habitación algo feliz. Sin más demora, toma la playera y se la coloca. Tenía una nueva motivación, pues recordó que tenía amigos que le apoyaban y creían en el

 **No podía defraudarlos, mucho menos rendirse.**

* * *

 **Undertale OST - Hotel Extended**

* * *

Se mostraron cortos rápidos donde mostraba el proceso de lo que parecía ser, una semana ardua en busca de trabajos. El primer recuerdo parecía mostrar a Asgore en el puesto de cajero en un supermercado. Durante un momento lo estuvo haciendo bien, incluso las personas salían con grandes sonrisas ante lo agradable que era el Rey de los monstruos, pero después de unos instantes, otra era la historia.

Asgore estaba teniendo problemas al intentar cobrar a un grupo de mujeres, las cuales intentaban tocar sus cuernos o sus suaves orejas. El rubor en su rostro era sorprendente y su incomodidad era visible desde muy lejos. No habría problema en esto sino fuera por el inmenso caos que esto estaba ocasionando, pues la cola detrás del grupo era inmensa y no se trataban de clientes, simplemente querían tener su turno de acariciar a la enorme bola de algodón.

Alphys y Undyne estaban a cierta distancia viendo el desastre. Estuvieron un momento pensándolo antes de que, mirándose entre ellas, negaran con la cabeza, dando entender que esto no iba a funcionar. La mujer pez levanta una hoja en sus manos y tacha la primera opción, mientras el rey de los monstruos lucía una sonrisa falsa junto a una gota de sudor, rodeado de una incontable cantidad de mujeres humanas curiosas.

El segundo día fue el turno de Alphys de elegir el trabajo. Este era otro recuerdo, donde mostraba al caprino macho arreglando un automóvil. Lo que la mayoría de personas no sabía, era que tenía cierto talento reparando cosas sin siquiera saber de qué se trataba, era simplemente un don. Después de unos cuantos segundos, Asgore sale debajo del auto, mientras se limpiaba el polo, dando una señal al conductor humano, quien, al verlo, asiento y enciende el auto. Para sorpresa de muchos, el auto arranco y empezó a andar lentamente.

Alphys mostro una sonrisa a Undyne al ver que finalmente habían encontrado el trabajo perfecto. Undyne tenía una expresión de duda y señala nuevamente al rey, que para sorpresa de Alphys, estaba completamente manchado de hollín. El caprino se sacudió tratando de deshacerse de las manchas negras en su pelaje, terminando con sus cabellos rubios pintados a la perfección de un negro azabache.

Sus ojos carmesíes tomaron un brillo algo siniestro mientras se veía en el reflejo del auto. Riendo ligeramente, a su alrededor se empezó a formar bolas de fuego. No duro mucho antes de reír como un villano y sus ojos brillaban en una maldad sin igual, el fuego incluso gano una apariencia amenazadora y volátil.

Undyne volvió su mirada su compañera, negando con la cabeza, señalando que ese trabajo no iba con el rey. Alphys miraba a todos lados incrédula, solo para ver como la chica pez baña al rey con una cubeta de agua, limpiándolo del hollín sobre él, quien parpadeaba sin saber lo que había pasado.

La mirada de la pequeña reptil era obvia, ¡¿Qué?! Esto fue respondido por el rey con una extraña sonrisa, mientras se rascaba la cabeza sin entender o recordar lo que hace unos momentos había sucedido.

El recuerdo final parecía presentarse y esta vez era de noche. La patrulla de policía estaba encendida, dejando ver las inconfundibles luces de colores en todo el lugar, parecían estar en una persecución, probablemente de un criminal.

Después de unos momentos, se ve como un hombre humano salía por la ventana de lo que parecía ser un restaurante con algo entre sus manos, podría tratarse de dinero. El ladrón reconoció a la policía estacionada cerca de donde estaba y sin mucha demora, corre hacia un estrecho pasaje entre calles, donde planeaba poder escapar.

Sin embargo, en medio de su camino y con la mirada desconcentrada, no nota que un enorme brazo había frenado su escape, chocando con fuerza y cayendo de espaldas. Adolorida, mira con ira quien había frustrado su huida, cambiando su expresión por una de miedo al ver la enorme cabra con una sonrisa amenazante, quien levantaba uno de sus puños y dejaba caer, dejando su vista en negro.

Ahora la imagen mostraba a Asgore llevando como si nada al delincuente, a quien había esposado y tenía el rostro desfigurado. El rey estaba vestido de un uniforme azul, mostrando ser parte de la policía de Ebott. Las personas estaban reunidas a su alrededor, curiosas e impresionadas con el despliegue de heroísmo del nuevo policía, quien mostraba ser alguien confiable y respetuoso, además de muy adorable.

A cierta distancia, Undyne gira con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, señalándose a sí misma por haber logrado algo increíble. Alphys, con una expresión muerta, levanta su celular mostrándole una imagen a su novia. Undyne toma el Smartphone mirándolo con curiosidad, solo para tener la misma expresión que ella.

Frente a ella, miraba muchos y muchos dibujos de Asgore, además de lucir completamente diferente, se mostraba en situaciones poco prometedoras con algunas cuantas mujeres e incluso hombres, todos desnudos. Cambiando imagen tras imagen, todos eran iguales, pero con la diferencia en que cada uno mostraba alguna faceta falsa del Rey. Lo más inusual de todo esto, era que ahora se estaban actualizando y le mostraban con un traje de policía que…no era de policía…esposando a unas cuantas personas y monstruos también.

Con una sonrisa muerta, devuelve el celular a Undyne e ignora la gran sonrisa que Asgore le dirigía de lejos. Ambas sin dudarlo, niegan con la cabeza haciendo una cruz con sus manos.

Asgore no entendía el porqué de su negativa, después de todo le estaba yendo muy bien en su nuevo empleo. Antes que hiciera algo más, fue sorprendido por un beso en la mejilla. Girando su mirada, noto que se trataba de Muffet, quien era la afectada en el robo pues aquel era su restaurante de postres. Sin despegar su mirada de la chica araña, se limpia el labial en su mejilla, sin saber exactamente que pensar, dejando tras él, un suspiro de cansancio.

 **No había descanso para un desempleado**

* * *

 **Fin del ost**

* * *

"tranquilo grandulón, es el primer día, aún tenemos muchos más por venir" trato de consolar Undyne mientras veía a un desanimado rey, comiendo algo de espagueti para cenar. Este último dejo salir un suspiro y volvió a erguirse, respondiendo con una sonrisa.

Ellos habían vuelto luego de un día completamente agotador. Esos tres trabajos les habían costado una inusual cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo, simplemente era demasiado para el grupo de amigos. Ahora estaban en "La Guarida" cenando espaguetis que el Papyrus les había entregado luego de ver la noticia en la televisión de la "hazaña" del rey. Por muy extraño que sonase, fue trasmitido como una noticia a pesar de que solo ocurrió hace unas cuantas horas. Asgore recordó que hiso una corta entrevista a Metatton, ya que no se iba a ir hasta que cumpliera con darle una de las mejoras exclusivas de la semana.

"tienes razón…" dijo pensando en los días que estaban por llegar, se tuvo que recordar que esto solo era el inicio. Ese pensamiento le llevo a otro, uno donde tenía que ver a sus hijos, los cuales no llego siquiera a saludar "hey Undyne" llamo la cabra a la mujer pez, que le miraba interrogante "iré a por mis cosas ahora, tengo que ir a ver a Asriel y a Frisk" parecía ligeramente sorprendida, no por eso éxito que vaya.

"¿está seguro, rey Asgore?" le pregunto Alphys, ella estaba preocupada por dejar pasar un posible enfrentamiento de él y Toriel "podríamos ir con usted y ayudarle con el traslado, deben de ser muchas cajas que llevar" eso podría haber sido cierto, había muchas cajas como para que él las lleve todas sin miedo de que alguna se le cayese en el camino, pero sabía que solo era una excusa para interferir en su ida a su antiguo hogar.

"descuida, creo que puedo solo" tranquilizo el rey mientras le daba una mordida a su tenedor repleto de pasta, masticando con lentitud, disfrutando el sabor de la salsa y los espaguetis juntos "además, Sans me debe un favor todavía. Estoy seguro que tendrá un atajo para llevarme hasta aquí sin problemas" se rio recordando las misteriosas habilidades de su amigo esqueleto.

"muy bien…" fue lo único que dijo Undyne sin saber exactamente a que se refería o como es que el esqueleto de huesos anchos le debía un favor "pero vuelve rápido ¡el postre no se servirá solo!" dijo con mucha audacia mirando con saliva en sus labios, la cocina a metros de ella.

"no toques el pastel" dijo terminando su plato y limpiando sus trastes. A pesar de que nadie le había notado, ya se encontraba en la puerta y estaba por salir "¡Alphys! ¡asegúrate de que no toque el pastel!" la científica se sorprende mucho y se señala a sí misma, pero antes que dijera algo más, el rey se había ido.

Escucho una suave risa al lado suyo y se trataba de su pareja, quien, en menos de un segundo, salto de su asiento y corrió hacia el pastel. Alphys veía con horror como Undyne se comía el pastel, dando su misión como fracasada al no poder evitarlo. Mirando como quedaba algo más, se lo quita de los manos y se aleja, corriendo por su vida al ser perseguida por la chica pez.

 _¡regrese pronto! ¡Rey Asgore!_

* * *

Asgore se detuvo frente a una casa en particular, había llegado a su antiguo hogar. Mirándolo profundamente con sus ojos carmesíes, sabía que no había vuelta atrás, tenía que mostrar su fuerza y enfrentar a sus hijos, no puede ser un cobarde toda su vida, así no era él.

Con pasos calmados, camina hacia la puerta y da unos cuantos golpes lentos. Su respiración iba en aumento y su corazón latía más fuerte de lo habitual, era como si los latidos estuvieran produciéndose en su garganta por como los sentía en su cabeza. Los pasos aumentaban conforme el tiempo aumentaba, alguien estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, solo no esperaba que fuera Toriel.

La puerta finalmente se abrió y para alivio de Asgore, se trataba de su amigo Esqueleto, el Papyrus. El esqueleto lo reconoció de inmediato y no dudo en saludarlo "¡REY ASGORE! ¡MUY AGRADABLE VERLO DE VUELTA!" la cabra mayor solo sonreía con nerviosismo, aquel saludo era imposible pasar en alto y ahora todos en la casa sabían que estaba aquí "¡VAMOS! ¡PASE, QUE LOS ESPAGUETIS SE ENFRÍAN!" intento hacerle pasar dejándolo el camino libre

Antes que dijera algo más, vio como un par de cabezas salían fuera del muro que dividía la sala de estar con la cocina, eran sin duda sus dos hijos. Asriel, al igual que Frisk, lo reconocieron desde la lejanía y no dudaron en levantarse de su asiento, corriendo en su encontró. Con una sonrisa triste, ve como ambos se lanzan hacia él y lo capturan con un abrazo, sintiendo las lágrimas de ambos sobre su ropa.

"Tranquilos, calma...papá está aquí" intento calmarlos mientras le acariciaba sus cabezas. Ambos niños se negaban a dejarlo ir, sujetados con mucha fuerza de sus pantalones. Asgore intentaba no llorar, pues también estaba muy triste ante la despedida, el realmente les extrañarían a sus dos pequeños niños. Antes que dijera algo más, vio como Toriel se acercaba a ellos, estando apartada de la reunión junto Sans, quien le saludo desde lejos, con la misma sonrisa de siempre

"¡papá! ¡y-yo p-pensé q-que n-no t-te v-volveríamos a v-ver!" lloro Asriel, tartamudeando y ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas y mocos. Asgore se sentía culpable de alguna manera, las peleas de mayores realmente causaban tanto dolor en los niños que simplemente era injusto. Los niños no merecían cargar con el dolor de las batallas de los adultos, pero así era una discusión entre los padres, sobre todo cuando ninguno de los dos quería verse el uno al otro y las barreras estaban alzadas.

"calma, yo no me iré para siempre, estaré aquí cerca, para visitarte todos los días que puedo. Incluso si no estoy cerca, siempre estaré contigo…espiritualmente hablando claro" dicho esto le señalo en su pecho, llamándole la atención "eso es una promesa ¿recuerdas?" agachándose, extiendo dos meñiques, uno para cada uno y ellos respondieron, recordando aquella promesa de antaño.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Toriel se profundizo, cosa que al parecer todos pudieron notar o pasar desapercibido, lo que dio fin a su reunión familiar. La cabra grande se puso de pie de nuevo, mirando extrañamente a ambos niños "…quiero tener una charla con su madre, solo tardare un momento, quiero…contarle algunas cosas" ambos sabían que era una mentira, él nunca fue buena diciendo mentiras, mucho menos tratar de engañar a sus hijos "oye Papyrus" llamo el rey tratando de desviar la atención "¿Por qué no les cuentas tu aventura para conseguir la estatua en el jardín?" el esqueleto recordó aquel momento y pareció olvidar la situación actual.

"¡ES CIERTO!" recordó mientras levantaba una de sus manos huesudas heroicamente "¡cáspita! ¡DEBO CONTARLE MI GESTA AHORA MISMO! ¡VAMOS HUMANO Y MINI ASGORE! ¡HAY UNA AVENTURA POR ESCUCHAR!" ambos niños fueron reacios en un momento, pero sabían que era mejor acompañarlo en vez de ver otra pelea de sus padres.

"hey Tori, iré a Grillby's por un poco de Ketchup, nos vemos luego" dicho esto, el Esqueleto se va tomando por sorpresa a Toriel. Sans llega hasta Asgore y luego de darle una mirada extraña, desaparece del lugar luego de entrecerrar la puerta principal.

Ambos quedaron solos nuevamente, el frio en el ambiente era sin duda gélido al igual que los nevados. Asgore no tenía ni idea de por dónde comenzar, podría simplemente pedir sus cosas e irse, pero no estaba seguro si esa sería una buena idea.

"…escuche que salvaste las ventas de Muffet" el macho cabrío abrió los ojos al escuchar a su exesposa hablarle por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin que él tuviera que forzar la conversación. Vio que evitaba verle al rostro, perdida en quién sabe dónde, pero definitivamente no le miraba a el "supongo que hiciste algo bueno después de todo ¿ahora trabajas como policía?" a pesar de su incredulidad, sacudió mentalmente su cabeza para empezar a hablar, o se quedaría congelado todo el día.

"no, solo ayudaba a Undyne en un caso…y gracias…supongo" dijo torpemente mientras miraba hacia otro lado, incomodo con toda esta falacia a la que llamaban conversación. Se tardó un poco en pesar otro tema de discusión, realmente quería hablar un poco más.

"…los…los niños te extrañan" dijo Toriel mientras finalmente le daba una mirada, incluso si fuera por un momento "...han notado tu falta y empiezan a preguntarse dónde están, probablemente piensen en que estas enfermo" con una mirada más, le señala algo escondido detrás de los sillones, mostrando una gran cantidad de cartas y cajas "…esto lo mandaron los niños hace no mucho, siguen pensando en que vives aquí" dijo para darle la espalda, lo suficiente como para que se quitara del camino y no estorbar.

Asgore camina lentamente, muy sorprendido ante la gran muestra de aprecio. Solo con darle una mirada, podía reconocer a todos los niños con los que el había entablado alguna amistad o relación afectiva. Ojeo rápidamente cara carta o cada cosa que había en la caja, viendo algunos recuerdos que tuvo con cada uno o simplemente algún obsequio atrasado. Fue cuando recordó que hoy era el día del padre, pues todas tenían esa misma temática misma frase de _"te quiero Goat Dad"_ y tal vez, seguido de la frase más triste hasta el momento _"¿Cuándo piensas volver? ¡te estoy/estamos esperando!_

Sin saberlo, un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos sorprendidos, sin saber que realmente pensar de cada obsequio que se le fue entregado. A pesar de estremecerse, se levanta y limpia las lágrimas con su antebrazo, tomando algunas respiraciones para calmarse. Se ríe ligeramente al ver la similitud que tiene con su hijo mayor, ambos eran unos bebes llorones.

"…yo…iré a por mis cosas" Toriel asintió a sus palabras, tratando de ignorar esa pequeña escena de sentimentalismo la cual le conmovió mucho a pesar de no aceptarlo. Asgore camina un poco, subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su antigua habitación, pero se detiene a medio camino "hey Toriel" le llamo por última vez, ganándose su atención por segundos "...espero que encuentres la felicidad, te deseo la mejor de las suertes" ella arrugo el rostro un momento y trato de ocultarlo dándole la espalda, cosa que el tomo como señal para retirarse.

Toriel deja escapar un gemido triste mirando la retirada de su exesposo, finalmente todos sus s lazos estaban rotas, yo no había nada que los atara el uno al otro además de sus hijos…. todo había acabado.

* * *

"gracias por la ayuda Sans" le dijo Asgore mientras miraba todas las cajas con sus pertenencias frente a la puerta de 'la guarida' "sinceramente esos atajos son…muy rápidos" se rio recordando que hace unos segundos estaba en su antigua habitación. El esqueleto de huesos anchos se rio también, especialmente cuando el rey parecía seguir el juego, aun cuando sabia la verdad.

" ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy demasiado perezoso como para tomar el camino rápido" dicho esto, parece que estaba revisando su celular luego de tener una timbrada "Tori pregunta por mi…piensa que estoy en Grillby's" dijo recordando la excusa que le había dado para salir de esa incómoda situación.

"¿y no lo estás?" le pregunto el Rey mientras se reía y tocaba la puerta para que le dijesen entrar. Sans se rio nuevamente al ver que efectivamente, Toriel no podría imaginar que estuviera aquí entre todos los lugares "conozco un buen atajo para llegar ahí" se burló nuevamente, esta vez de sus escusas poco comunes.

"yo también" le respondió el esqueleto mientras sacaba un poco de Kétchup de entre sus ropas y darle un sorbo "tal vez uno de estos días deberíamos de ir a tomar un trago, ya sabes…por los viejos tiempos" Asgore estuvo un tiempo pensándolo, eso no sonaba nada mal. No era fanático del Kétchup, pero sin duda pasar con un amigo no estaría nada mal.

"Prefiero el té o la leche, pero sin duda lo tendré en cuenta" ambos podían escuchar la pelea que sucedía dentro del lugar, algo que el rey no pudo evitar suspirar ante todo lo que iba a limpiar hoy. El Caprino macho se rio secamente al ver como se escuchaba el sonido de un florero rompiéndose, realmente tenía que tener cuidado con sus cosas si quería sobrevivir un día con esas dos.

"Así queda entonces, me recuerdas demasiado a Toriel, incluso en la forma como respondes" Sans sabía que estaba haciendo algo malo ahí, pero no podía dejar de burlarse entre esta similitud, concordaba perfectamente con las anécdotas del anciano de la cueva y haciendo hincapié en los rumores de la inseparable pareja de antaño.

"tal vez…" fue su única respuesta del rey mientras recordaba a su antigua mujer. Dándose cuenta de algo, vuelve a ver al esqueleto, dándole una mano en señal de saludo "oye…cuida a Toriel" El esqueleto tomo un tiempo en entender el significado de eso, para que terminara sujetando su mano "el mejor monstruo gano…supongo" eso fue…sin duda la aceptación de una derrota, su derrota.

"creo que no hay ganador en esto, incluso si así fuera…creo que yo solo sería un gran perdedor" Asgore le dio la espalda al escuchar la cercanía que estaba de abrirse la puerta. Tratando de ignorar esa última referencia "Soy muy perezoso, después de todo" la presencia de Sans se eliminó completamente, justo en el momento en el que la puerta se abrió.

Para su sorpresa, salió Alphys disparada de aquel lugar, cayendo al suelo algo manguada y con algo irreconocible en sus manos. Él agacho la mirada al ver que la pequeña reptil estaba justo debajo de sus pies, mirando con mucha curiosidad y confusión. La pequeña monstruo reconoce al macho caprino y le entrega sin levantarse, aquel objeto irreconocible.

Asgore mira con curiosidad, para luego quedarse incrédulo al reconocer el aroma de su pastel. Mirando nuevamente a bajo, reconoció el esfuerzo de su amiga por proteger el pastel, que se tomó enserio sus palabras hasta el punto de quedar cansada de evitar a su pareja.

"buen trabajo Alphys, lo lograste" el rey reconoció su hazaña mientras la levantaba del suelo, usando su voz de monarca para seguir el juego "y para mostrarte mi aprecio, mi más humilde obsequio" dando algunos pasos, busca entre sus cajas, encontrando algo entre ellas y dárselo a la confundida científica "Una figura de acción auténtica" ella miraba el paquete con ojos estrellados, al ver el mejor regalo que le pudo haber dado.

El rey sudaba ligeramente al ver como su científica amiga revisaba aquel juguete, el realmente no entendía nada de esto aún, por lo que decidió guardar silencio. Se había topado con eso hace unos días, fue el regalo de una…Fanática…que lo admiraba mucho o algo así. Se hacían llamar amantes de animal antropomórficos o algo asimilar, no estaba seguro pero acepto el regalo de todas formas.

"es increíble Rey Asgore, incluso es de colección" admiro con sus ojos estrellados la caja tal cual estaba sellada. El rey se reía de su interacción con el objeto, pero fue detenido por la parecían inoportuna de Undyne, que buscaba el pastel...o lo que quedaba de él. Suspirando, la entrega los restos para que se lo terminase, cosa que hiso en cuestión de segundos "¿contenta?" le pregunto con una ceja levantada, algo que ella respondió con una gran y puntiaguda sonrisa "que bien, porque ahora Alphys y yo iremos a comer el pastel que escondí" esta nueva información la congelo completamente "sabía que no te ibas a contener" así, ambos entraron a la casa, dejando a una paralizada Undyne que veía como ambos se iban a comer otro pastel y no le iban a invitar.

 _ **¡¿POR QUÉ?!**_

* * *

Un nuevo día empieza y no pudo haber sido el mejor entre todos, ya que lo primero que escucho al abrir los ojos, fue aquella molesta bocina que lo dejo sordo durante un buen rato. A pesar del susto inicial, esta vez no se calló de la cama, en vez de eso, se quedó viendo con algo de confusión a ambas ¿acaso no debían de trabajar?

"¡visto lo visto, tomaremos un buen rato hasta encontrar un trabajo! ¡así que nos saltaremos eso y nos iremos a lo que verdaderamente importa!" dicho esto, undyne saco de nuevo la reviste y empezó buscando entre los párrafos "¡AJA! ¡PASO NUMERO DOS!" señalo con tanta fuerza que casi agujerea el papel "¡PONTE EN FORMA!" el caprino macho solo dejo salir un largo suspiro, lo menos que quería era levantarse y hacer ejercicios "¡LEVÁNTATE FLUFFYBUNS! ¡ES HORA DEL ENTRENAMIENTO!" soltó un gemido de desaprobación, mientras se cubría el rostro y los hombros con su pequeña manta, escuchando los gritos de Undyne "¡ENTRENAR! ¡ENTRENAR! ¡ENTRENAR!" sabía que no había escapatoria.

"¡muy bien! ¡lo hare! Solo…deja de gritar" pidió mientras mostraba grandes ojeras en su rostro. Se había quedado hasta tarde arreglando sus cosas en su habitación, aunque admite que le dio pereza sacar sus nuevas ropas o algunas mantas, primero debía de cambiar los muebles, uno para su tamaño por lo menos.

"¡PERFECTO!" dijo entusiasmada mientras alzaba una mano "¡Alphys! ¡a por el kit de entrenamiento!" así ambas corrieron fuera de la habitación, para vestirse con su 'kit de entrenamiento' supone el.

Con cansancio, mira el techo de su habitación durante un buen rato, pues realmente lo menos que quería era entrenar y desperdiciar su tiempo en vez de buscar un trabajo, su fortuna no iba a durar para siempre…aunque tal vez si lo haría, tenía mucho oro. Levantándose de la cama, camina hacia el baño y se mira en el espejo tratando de encontrar lo malo que había en él para que tuviera que entrenar de nuevo.

Sin duda, mirarse en el espejo fue una de las pocas cosas que él hace en su vida. no estaba sorprendido al encontrar con su barba crecida o su gran melena, pero estaba sorprendido al encontrar una gran cantidad de grasa en su abdomen, que ahora era una panza algo redondo o regordete. Con el ceño fruncido, se desnuda para encontrar más defectos en él.

La conclusión de todo eso le llevo a algo, estaba obeso. No le podía echar la culpa a su edad, apenas era un adulto, se suponía que estaba en su mejor momento. Algo que no le gusta hablar, era sobre su juventud eterna, ya que, como Jefe monstruo, solo envejecía cuando tuviera un hijo. Pensó en que envejecería luego del regreso de Asriel, pero no sintió su poder disminuir, por lo que dio en claro que su relación había acabado luego de su muerte, dejándolo estancado, tal vez para siempre o hasta que tuviera otro hijo.

Lo único que seguía igual en él, eran sus grandes y poderosos brazos. Tal vez debido a l uso constante de su fuerza durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en el subsuelo y en la superficie, mas todo su cuerpo parece haber ganado grasa y perdido su antiguo esplendor. Admite que, si su padre lo viera ahora, sin duda se burlaría de él, pues un guerrero aguerrido no podía estar de esa forma, sería una falta de honor como guerrero y sobre todo como Dreemurr.

Pero ¿Qué ganaría perdiendo peso? Nada, ya todo estaba en paz y en cuando un reseteo ocurriese, todo ese esfuerzo no habría valido la pena. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos negativos, golpeándose el rostro se dio cuenta de lo pesimista que era. Esto iba más allá de un entrenamiento, si se sentía bien consigo mismo, tal vez su autoestima subiría un poco más. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta del objetivo de aquel paso en la revista, tal vez funcionaria.

Con una nueva determinación encontrada, mira al espejo y fija su próximo objetivo. Un mes, bastaría con un mes para que vuelva a su antigua gloria. Entrenaría día y noche solo para volver a tener su cuerpo de antaño. Él lo iba a lograr.

 **Estaba DETERMINADO**

* * *

 **Timeskip**

* * *

Había pasado un mes, un largo mes en donde lamentablemente no pudo ver a muchas personas. Su vida era demasiado simple, jamás había tenido tanto tiempo libre y cree que jamás se acostumbrará a estar desempleado, era simplemente aterrador el no tener nada que hacer.

En los 30 días en los que estuvo entrenando, la gran mayoría de ese tiempo tuvo que hacerlo solo pues sus dos compañeras tenían sus propias trabajos y deberes, no podían solamente faltar para ayudarlo. Incluso sin su presencia, él sabía que tenía todo su apoyo y no dudo en hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Día y noche, desde el atardecer hasta el alba. Se tomó tiempos cortos para descansar o tomarse un tiempo para relajarse y andar con sus compañeras en la noche, pero por lo general, siempre se encontraba en un continuo entrenamiento. Estaba decidido, estaba DETERMINADO y nadie iba a cambiar eso.

Undyne fue la más emocionada al ver a su antiguo rey tener aquella energía de antaño, como si el antiguo rey de los monstruos hubiese resucitado de sus cenizas, esas fueron sus palabras y no podía estar de acuerdo, había olvidado lo que era nunca rendirse o simplemente dar lo mejor de sí.

No todo fue entrenamiento, y se tomaba el fin de semana para relajarse más que nunca y, sobre todo, visitar a sus hijos. Los días en los que el visitaba, por lo general no estaba Toriel, así que aprovechaba esos momentos para pasarla junto a sus hijos, luego de eso, se marchaba dejando la mirada triste en ellos.

Perder su trabajo le había quitado parte de su vida. extrañaba poder el césped, arreglar el jardín y jugar con los niños de la primaria Ebott. Sin duda los extrañaba un montón y ellos a el también. Tanto fue así, que aun seguía recibiendo cartas de todos ellos, esperando su regreso. Aquellas cartas se detuvieron un día cualquiera, donde su despido se hiso público.

De lo poco que ha escuchado de sus hijos, la Primera Ebott nunca volvió a ser la misma. El ambiente del lugar es deprimente, comenzando con la pérdida del brillo del jardín, del cual no queda nada más que un pasto amarillento y flores muertas. Contrataron un jardinero, pero no era tan bueno o simplemente el jardín no lo reconocía como tal, simplemente no había lógica alguna.

Los niños parecían mecanizados, muertos vivientes, muñecos que se movían por cuerdas. Dicen que, incluso en un día soleado, el cielo sobre la escuela estaba nublado. El cree que están exagerando, era simplemente imposible que algo así pasara, solo es la perspectiva de un niño que no quiere ir a estudiar en un lugar aburrido. Undyne era igual en el pasado cuando le intentaba enseñar algo de historia.

Otro lugar que extrañaba era el restaurante de té de su amiga Sara, su lugar favorito. No ha estado ahí desde su ultimo día como jardinero, estaba seguro que debe de estar preocupada o triste por no haberlo visto, sobre todo cuando la noticia de su despido se hiso realmente muy público.

Hoy eso iba a cambiar, pues finalmente había logrado su objetivo, pues el **_Asesino Sabio_** había vuelto. El **_destructor de humanos_** , **_Segador de almas_** , **_degollador de la injusticia_** , el **_devorador de esperanza_** , el…estar con Undyne y Papyrus realmente le ha afectado un poco.

Asgore sacudió su cabeza mientras se miraba al espejo. Finalmente, había recuperado su cuerpo cincelado y rudo como el que tenía en su juventud, estaba completamente compuesto de músculos, sus grandes y fornidos pectorales, sus fuertes y voluminosos brazos, incluso su cuello se había fortalecido. Ya no era fluffybuns ¡ahora era Asgore! …por lo menos en el exterior.

Noto con un rubor, algo escondido entre su bóxer. Durante los finales de su entrenamiento, "algo más" se había levantado ahora que su cuerpo estaba compuesto de lo que los humanos llaman "testosterona". En sus memorias más profundas, aún recuerda como Toriel le alagaba por tener algo tan grande además de su estatura, sobretodo comparándolo con el promedio en algunas especies de monstruos, incluyendo la suya.

Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza intentando como sea de olvidar esos momentos. El rubor en su rostro era total, parecía un tomate, ignorando su pelaje blanco en el proceso, incluso salía humo por sus orejas por la vergüenza de pensar en algo como eso. Tomo unas respiraciones calmadas y con una mirada seria, se viste con lo que tenía a la mano, saliendo fuera del baño.

"¡Asgore!" le llama Undyne mientras tenía una tostada en la boca, la cual devora con rapidez para poder seguir conversando "¡finalmente estas en forma! ¡FELICITACIONES!" el solo sonríe con humildad, realmente esto no era nada "y para compensarte, seguiremos con el siguiente paso" esto último hace que parpadee, pues se había olvidado de que ponerse en forma solo era uno de tantos pasos para olvidar a Toriel "¡PASO NÚMERO TRES!" lanzando con fuerza la revista en la mesa, apunta el siguiente párrafo "¡CAMBIO DE APARIENCIA!" grito con fuerza anunciando su próximo objetivo.

"¿cambio de apariencia?" preguntó el sin saber a qué se refería "pero si me veo bien en esto" dijo mientras enseñaba su suéter rosado y con flores. no era que le gustase, simplemente no le importa que tenga puesto, después de todo, la ropa solo sirve para protegerse del frio, no para lucir bien.

"¡eso no es digno que lleve un rey! ¡MODIFICAREMOS TU GUARDARROPAS!" anuncio con mucha emoción, pero paso rápidamente a estar pensativa "pero yo no sé sobre ropa…" vio el defecto en su plan. Todos se quedaron callados durante un buen tiempo, sin saber realmente que hacer a partir de ahora.

"y-yo…" llamo Alphys tímida mientras extendía su mano "C-creo saber ropa para hombres…veo muchas imágenes de la moda en internet" todos parecían escuchar esta sugerencia. La pequeña reptil fue atrapada en un poderoso abrazo proporcionado por la chica pez, que le hiso sonrojar brutalmente.

"¡buena idea! ¡ALPHYS MODIFICARA TU GUARDARROPAS!" anuncio con gran emoción levantando a su pareja del suelo para incredulidad de Asgore al ver lo avergonzada que estaba la científica "¿sabes lo que eso significa?" le pregunto mientras se acercaba lo más cerca de Asgore, quien negó con la cabeza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Undyne rodea con sus brazos a ambos residentes de la guarida, mirándolos con mucha emoción e incluso excitación, cosa que hiso sudar ligeramente al Rey quien no tenía idea de que seria. Alphys por otro lado simplemente estaba cansada y se reía tímidamente ante lo que iba a suceder.

 **"** **¡VAMOS DE COMPRAS!"**

* * *

 **Siguiente Capitulo:** ¡ _Cambio de imagen! y...¿Toriel?_

* * *

 **Se supone…que esto iba a ser el doble de largo, de hecho, pero como vi que era demasiado para un segundo capítulo, decido cortarlo a la mitad. De hecho, cuando vean el siguiente capítulo, notaran que es la segunda parte de este, ya que este cap parece muy incompleto.**

 **Con esto dicho, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo. NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR Y DARLE A FAVORITOS :D**


	3. ¡Cambio de imagen!

**La verdad es que…sigue sin haber mucho apoyo. Aunque lo positivo es que es la primera vez que tengo la misma cantidad de visitas en ambos capítulos, por lo general el primer tiene más y el segundo casi nada :O**

 **Por cuestiones de apoyo y falta de… ¿visitas? ¿lecturas? Lo que sea, simplemente ya no tengo planeado seguir, sobre todo cuando hay otros fics donde algunas personas lo necesitan con más urgencia.**

 **No digo que dejare de subir, me gusta una historia tan cómoda como es esta, que es más...familiar para mí, pues no necesito algo complejo para escribir sino son cosas cotidianas.**

 **Quiero decirles que con las pocas lecturas que obtuve estoy muy agradecido, muchas gracias :D y es para ustedes este cap.**

* * *

 **New Life in the Surface**

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Luego de la destrucción de la barrera, finalmente la libertad fue alcanzada y los monstruos pudieron gozar del exterior una vez más. Pero una batalla empieza cuando otra termina y esta es consigo mismo, pues es el momento de dejar el pasado y seguir con el futuro, construyendo una nueva vida donde podría tener un final feliz._

* * *

 **Capítulo I:** _¡Cambio de imagen!_

* * *

"¡gracias por el aventón, Asgore!" agradeció Undyne mientras saltaba fuera del auto teniendo a una exaltada Alphys en sus brazos "Yo se manejar, pero no tengo auto" termino con una sonrisa la chica pez sacudiendo a su pareja en el proceso. Con un sudor en la frente, el rey se desabrocha el cinturón mientras sale calmadamente del auto, cerrándolo en cuanto salió. Estaban en un parqueo de autos dentro del centro comercial de ebott.

"no hay de que" dejando su auto seguro, mira la hora notando que era decimado temprano, razón por la falta de coches estacionados "¿ahora qué?" pregunto a ambas. El nunca había ido a un centro comercial, después de todo no tenía razones para ir a alguno.

Cuando estaban por entrar, no pudo evitar admirar la gran y moderna edificación, los humanos realmente tenían cierta clase incluso solo si se trataba para comprar. Él podía entender cómo funciona el mundo humano actualmente, no había mucho misterio pues ellos desde la antigüedad, siempre han estado en búsqueda de lo más cómodo para ellos. Tal vez lo que le costó más acostumbrarse, será la tecnología moderna, que a pesar de que está a años luz de la ciencia de su amigo desaparecido e inventor del CORE, era mucho más sofisticada y sencilla de manejar.

"bueno, no solamente hemos venido para comparte ropa" dijo Undyne mientras giraba sus llaves en su dedo pensando en lo que harían hoy "aunque demoraremos un buen rato, después de todo no hay muchas tiendas con el tamaño adecuado para ti" la altura era un problema mucho mayor de lo que pensó en un principio.

"lo sé, incluso en tiendas para monstruos conseguir ropa normal es un caos" reconoció el rey recordando que el uso de algunas poleras y abrigos todo este tiempo se debían a la escasez de ropa más que su propio gusto.

"pues eso se acaba hoy" aseguro Undyne mientras su pareja asentía con mucha felicidad. El había escuchado de que los monstruos habían crecido e tal manera, que en menos de un año eran parte de la población activa de Ebott, algo inusual teniendo en cuenta la mala aceptación en un principio. Según su propia investigación, se estima que en un par de décadas sea todo el país…así sucesivamente hasta alcanzar el mundo.

"yo quiero comprar un nueva serie de anime" dijo Alphys de repente, llamando la atención de ambos mientras salían fuera del estacionamiento " a pesar de que es increíble verlo por internet, me gustaría tener una colección de discos" admitió un poco avergonzada al ver la sonrisa de sus dos amigos.

"¡yo quiero comer la comida rápida! ¡un restaurante de esos!" dijo emocionada mientras apuntaba hacia el frente. Parece ser que, los lugares donde se sirve la comida rápida es mucho más glamuroso es sitios como este, seguro para llamar la atención.

"bueno yo…quiero un corte de pelo…supongo" dijo mientras se tomaba los grandes cabellos en su cuello. Admitía que estaba demasiado grande para su gusto, sin contar la desordenada barba que ahora tenía. Podía afeitarse solo, pero prefiere una opinión profesional al respecto.

"¡cambio de apariencia! ¡veo que estas tomando la iniciativa!" Asgore se rasco la mejilla mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente, no podía creer que ahora se esté preocupando por su imagen personal después de todo este tiempo. Undyne y Alphys se reían entre dientes al verlo avergonzado, seguro disfrutando de su sufrimiento.

Suspirando cansado, fija su mirada hacia el exterior, empezando la búsqueda interminable de lo que serían sus nuevas prendas de vestir…esto iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

"¿Por qué hay tantas tiendas similares? ¿Por qué las personas elijen una de ellas si venden el mismo producto? ¿Por qué una cuesta más que la otra si son prácticamente iguales en todo?" pregunto confundido mientras observaba tienda tras tienda de solo ropa. Podía haber estado un tiempo en el mundo humano, pero aun así las cosas no estaban del todo claras.

Su pregunta parece haber llamado la atención no deseada de no solo humanos, sino también monstruos. Se rio torpemente mientras avanzaba al lado de sus amigas e ignorar esas miradas. La verdad es que ya desde hacía tiempo las miradas estaban ahí, pero eran furtivas a comparación de las actuales, que lo miraban directamente

"es por la marca Asgore, es obvio" respondió Undyne mientras señalaba a una de las tiendas "¿ves esos dos de ahí? La otra cuesta más porquetiene una etiqueta con el nombre de una tienda exclusiva, nada más" respondió dejando al rey en sus pensamientos, que seguía sin entender todo eso del prestigio.

"pero si son prácticamente iguales" le respondió el rey mientras le seguía al lado "ambos están hecho del mismo material, por el mismo artesano e incluso juraría de la misma fabrica" el podía reconocer con solo mirarlo que ambos objetos equivalían lo mismo, no había que ser un genio como para no saber eso.

"pero lo distribuye y se vende en una tienda de marca, eso eleva su valor, así funcionan las cosas aquí Asgore" el rey decidió dejarlo de lado, no tenía sentido discutir las cosas cuando no son más que invitados en un lugar que no es suyo "dejando eso de lado, las tiendas son similares porque todos se enfocan para una clientela en especial, como tú por ejemplo" eso tenía más sentido a su criterio, pues sería mucho más fácil así encontrar lo que uno busca.

"entiendo, así que ¿hay una tienda para monstruos como yo?" le pregunto el caprino macho mientras pasaba entre las personas. Estaba un poco nervioso porque sentía el choque directo de personas desconocidas, podría tratarse de un error, pero la forma en como rosaban su cuerpo era sin duda intencional.

"podría decirse que sí, aunque aún no se cual" dijo con la mirada aguda tratando de encontrar algún indicio. Asgore resoplo en aburrimiento al ver que estaría un buen tiempo encerrado en este lugar.

"no se preocupe Rey Asgore, tengo una idea" su mirada fue llamada nuevamente al pequeño reptil amarillo, quien estaba buscando algo en su celular. Hasta hace no mucho, no entendía para nada que era el internet más allá de una red de información. Vivir con ambas fue un cambio completo a su forma de vida, comenzando con la introducción a la tecnología, donde admiro la maravilla que es el internet en todo su esplendor.

" ¡buena idea Alphys! Podremos buscar uno en internet y que se encuentre en el centro comercial" dijo el rey mientras sacaba su propio móvil y empezaba una búsqueda por sí mismo. Undyne en cambio, estaba entre los dos observando por encima de sus hombros el progreso de cada uno.

"¡lo encontré!" emocionada, Alphys levanta su celular llamando la atención de los dos, atrayéndolos para ver lo que había descubierto "dice que hay uno aquí cerca, un par de pisos más arriba!" dijo mientras mostraba la tienda en una imagen.

"¡al ascensor!" con un grito de emoción, la chica pez corre hacia el ascensor mas rápido, haciendo que el par vaya detrás de ella con una gota de sudor. Lo único que se vio después de eso, fue a ambos avergonzados mientras Undyne estaba haciendo una pose heroica, presionando un botón y cerrando el ascensor.

* * *

"¡aquí es!" anuncio Alphys mientras lo comparaba con la imagen en su celular, por otra parte, también intentaba esconder su rostro pues su pareja la estaba cargando en su hombro como si se tratara de una mochila.

"¡excelente trabajo Alphys!" alago Undyne mientras la colocaba en el suelo, dejándole un poco mareada por la velocidad con la que lo hiso. Asgore veía aquel lugar con curiosidad, pues parecía muy común a simple vista, tal vez haya algo que le sorprenda dentro "hey Asgore" su mirada se dirigió a la chica pez, quien seguía con sus sonrisas en el rostro "¿crees que podemos dejarte a partir de aquí?" su pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, pero no por eso negó.

"no te preocupes, creo que han hecho demasiado por mí, podre solo" con una sonrisa, el levanta el pulgar mostrándole su apoyo a su antigua aprendiz, quien corrió fuera del lugar tomando a Alphys desprevenida. El solo sonrió ante la interacción, el amor joven era realmente muy lindo e apreciar.

Entrar no fue muy difícil, no estaba tan aglomerado de personas o monstruos. La vista sin duda era de qué esperarse de un lugar donde se vende ropa, más lo curioso era el tipo de ropa que en ella estaba, la cual era exclusivamente para hombres.

Con curiosidad, toma un par de pantalones, desplegándolos y ver su tamaño. Quedo sorprendido cuando vio que era de su tamaño, pero la cintura dejaba que desear. Fueron en estos momentos que su decisión de bajar de peso parecía una mala idea, pues entonces solo hubiera comprado esa clase de pantalones y salir del lugar. Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esa clase de pensamientos y seguido de eso, empezó a buscar algo que le quede actualmente.

Fue sorprendido cuando sintió un par de golpes ligeros en su espalda. Girando, noto que era una linda humana que le llamaba la atención "¡bienvenido a nuestra tienda! ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?" le pregunto tan radiante que incluso parecía que sus dientes brillasen. Un poco incómodo ante la falta de espacio personal el cual ella estaba invadiendo, retrocede un par de pasos y tose tratando de recuperar la compostura.

"uh…supongo que sí, no encuentro algo de mi talla. Todos son muy…anchos" dijo mientras enseñaba su problema de su incompatibilidad con la cintura. La mujer parecía ver este problema y frunció el ceño al ver que era cierto.

"no se preocupe ¿podría seguirme un momento?" le pregunto con una sonrisa y nuevamente invadiendo su espacio vital. Con un sudor en su frente, asiente intentado alejarse un poco "¡perfecto! No se preocupe, creo saber cómo solucionar su problema" así, empezó a seguirla a lo que parecía ser el mostrador de aquel lugar.

El no podía dejar de observar a tan atrevida humana, no es que fuera malo, solo…no se esperaba esa clase de cercanía de un desconocido. Primero pensó que era una exageración, pero luego eso se desmintió, pues el para verla a los ojos, tenía que mirar muy debajo de él. Prácticamente estaba a centímetros de su estómago, que era el lugar donde ella alcanzaba con su altura humana promedio, podría jurar que incluso podía sentir su respiración en el.

"¡muy bien!" fue aquella expresión que lo saco de su ensoñación y le hiso concentrarse en lo que tenía en frente, pues la mujer de antes tenía lo que parecía ser un instrumento de medida "esto no tomara mucho tiempo, pero necesito sacar algunas medidas de usted" a pesar de su incomodidad, el no podía negar que se trataba de una buena idea.

"supongo que tomara poco tiempo" acepto casi a regañadientes, pero se sorprendió de pronto cuando noto que la mujer ya había comenzado a medirlo antes de que pudiera consentirlo.

Tomo más tiempo del que el suponía. El sinceramente no sabe porque le tomo tanto tiempo, pero simplemente tenía que ir con eso, pues ella era la profesional, seguro que sabe lo que hace más de lo que piensa él. A pesar de eso, el no podía dejar de pensar que los toques alrededor de su cuerpo estaban de mas ¿acaso era necesario pellizcar su trasero o comprobar sus brazos y piernas? No lo sabía y le daba pena preguntar.

La mujer seguía tomándole medidas y él era más tieso que una roca pues no se podía mover en lo absoluto, ni siquiera bajar la cabeza por anda del mundo porque tendría que medir de nuevo, las palabras de aquella profesional.

"sabe, no esperaba que alguien como usted cruzara esa puerta" aquellas palabras le llamaron mucho la atención y aunque quisiera bajar la cabeza, seguía sin poder hacerlo o todo habría sido en vano "este lugar es conocido por tener un almacén dedicado solo a personas o monstruos con sobrepeso y una altura fuera del promedio" esa información dio en el blanco, ahora entendía mejor el porqué de todas esas prendas tan grandes que encontró.

"puedo entenderlo, ¿eso significa que no hay nada para mí?" pregunto un poco decepcionado. Su expresión cambio a una de shock e involuntariamente tuvo que aguantar un pequeño gemido cuando sintió que la mujer osada había tocado algo que no debía de haber hecho. Con el rostro completamente rojo, baja la mirada oculta entre sus manos.

La risa de la mujer parecía ser una brisa de aire, aunque podría ser su intento de aguantarse la risa al haber asustado al rey de los monstruos. Asgore no podía dejar de estar avergonzado, mirando con un poco de enfado a la mujer, su forma de no mostrar su vergüenza al ojo público.

"nunca dije eso, guapo" a pesar de estar un poco descolocado por la elección de palabras, vio como la mujer entraba posiblemente al almacén de aquel lugar y encontrar lo que el buscaba. No tardo mucho y salió con toda clase de prendas de vestir "Esto es lo último que tengo a la moda, nunca realmente creí que alguien se los llevaría, pero…aquí tiene" el observo que se trataba de una gran cantidad de ropa, posiblemente una caja llena de estos.

"Realmente agradezco su ayuda" se inclinó ligeramente mostrando su aprecio, sin duda eso había hecho su trabajo más fácil y menos tedioso. Admite que, durante su tiempo en paz, fue vestido únicamente por su ex esposa. De hecho, ella hacia prácticamente todo por el en cuestiones de estética, así que estaba acostumbrado a ver el visto bueno de una fémina.

"eso nada, estoy agradecida por un cliente más" alzo una ceja ante aquella referencia, entendiendo finalmente que ella no era una empleada. Admite que era una mujer muy inteligente. Había aprovechado su momento de descuido y lo había hecho comprar más de lo que en un inicio supone que debía. También sabía que él podía pagar por todo, pues se trataba de un rey. En ebott, no hay nadie que desconozca su afiliación como ex rey de los monstruos.

"ahora entiendo, sabe que realmente puedo pagar por todo esto ¿no?" le pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro, añadiendo también un tono de jugueteo en su voz. La mujer rio nuevamente mientras se inclinaba en el mostrador.

"lo sabía muy bien, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que soñaba con que así no fuera" la sonrisa en Asgore disminuyo un poco, entendiendo su insinuación a la perfección. Su rostro quedo manchado de un polvo rojo al recordar aquel osado movimiento de hace unos segundos "incluso tiene tiempo para decir que no tiene dinero...estoy segura que encontraremos una solución" el rubor aumento en su rostro, mirando a otro lado que no sea el escote prominente de la mujer de negocios.

"si…lamento decirle que tengo el dinero, por lo que no necesitaremos llegar a eso" vio el rostro de decepción de su parte, haciéndolo reír un poco al haber frustrado a otra mujer. Con ella eran dos las femeninas que desilusionaba de esa manera, la primera siempre seria su archienemiga mortal.

"como quieras" con una expresión algo molesta, empieza a teclear algo en su computadora que tenía cerca, posiblemente enumerando todo lo que en unos momentos iba a pagar "¿pagaras en efectivo o…en favores?" lo i tenía que admirar su persistencia, sin duda era algo que podría usarse en otras cosas…otras cosas…

"efectivo" fue su única respuesta mientras sacaba unas cuantas monedas de oro, riendo torpemente y escondiendo el creciente bulto en sus pantalones. La dueña del lugar parecía mucho más deprimida de la usual, aceptando las monedas de oro de mala gana, mirando al torpe y enorme caprino frente a ella.

 _Un día no tan normal para una mujer no tan normal_

* * *

"no puedo creer que realmente hayas hecho todo esto por ti mismo" reconoció Undyne mientras veía la caja de madera en uno de los asientos del auto. Asgore se reía torpemente mientras se rasgaba la barba ya afeitada. Podía sentir el viento en su cabeza y rostro, aun no tardaba en acostumbrarse a tener el cabello tan corto.

Una cosa divertida de un corte de cabello, era el saber que su estilo cuando era un joven guerrero de la resistencia monstruo, era lo que estaba de moda hoy en día, quién lo diría. Por el momento tenía la barba afeitada, solo dejando un poco de hebras doraras como si manchara un poco su rostro. Su cabello había sido recortado de gran manera, dándole un aspecto un poco más juvenil, como el que tenía hace mucho tiempo atrás.

"¿Qué crees que soy? ¿un niño?" le pregunto con cierta curiosidad, a lo que fue respondido por un par de sonrisas brillantes "¿es enserio? ¿Por qué?" pregunto algo desesperado de ser mirado de aquella forma.

"Toriel compraba tu ropa, tu champú, tus muebles y escoge incluso lo que debías llevar todo este tiempo" enumero Undyne, con cada cosa que decía, la cabeza de Asgore se hundía más al reconocer que realmente era así "me sorprendió bastante que incluso lo haga cuando aun vivías ahí" eso era cierto, incluso cuando ella lo odiaba abiertamente y frente a todo el mundo, seguía haciendo todas esas cosas por él.

"supongo que tienes razón…he estado muy dependiente de ella por mucho tiempo" suspiro en cansancio al notar que realmente dependía completamente de Toriel, hasta el punto en que ella decidía sobre él y el entorno donde estaba, no era diferente a un niño al final de todo.

"pero vamos fluffybuns ¡todo eso ha cambiado! ¡eres un monstruo nuevo! ¡¿no es verdad, Alphys?!" busco apoyo en su paraje al lado de ella, quien asintió con mucho entusiasmo, sacándole una sonrisa al rey "¡¿ves?! ¡libertad! ¡LIBERTAD!" rugió Undyne mientras levantaba los brazos y lo repetía sin control.

Asgore fue contagiado de aquel entusiasmo y aun conduciendo, elevaba uno de sus brazos buscando imitarla al igual que Alphys, quien lo hacía con timidez "¡libertad! ¡libertad! ¡libertad!" "¡ANIME!" "¡anime! ¡anime!" sin darse cuenta, ahora el grito grupal había cambiado y se dirigían a casa, viendo el atardecer que representaba el final del día y el comienzo de la noche…una noche muy atareada.

Había pasado el tiempo suficiente con sus dos amigas como para ser arrastrado a su mundo del entretenimiento conocido como Anime. Sin duda alguna era lo mejor que haya visto en mucho tiempo. La gran mayoría de los mostrados por Undyne eran simplemente excelentes batallas y argumentos complejos, mientras que los de Alphys podría entretenerlo con tramas complicadas de la vida diaria, como un grupo de escolares o un par de parejas de enamorados.

Ahora, estaban disfrutando de un anime Shonnen muy popular actualmente. Asgore comía palomitas de maíz, obteniéndolas de un tazón sobre la cabeza de Alphys, quien también comía del mismo lugar. Nadie en la habitación a oscuras despegaba la mirada de la televisión.

No sabe cuánto tiempo paso, pero finalmente había acabado el capítulo. Mirando su reloj, noto que ya era muy tarde, por lo que se levantó y empezó a estirar "Ya es tarde, tenemos que dormir o sino no podremos levantarnos para empezar un nuevo día laboral" ambas parecían un par de niñas al gemir en cansancio y fundirse en el sillón, sin gana alguna de irse a dormir "es una orden real" añadió solo para verlas refunfuñar y caminar, para su diversión personal, a sus habitaciones respectivas.

Riéndose entre dientes, empezar a juntar los trastes y se preparaba para lavar los platos. Sin embargo, su celular pronto empezó a sonar, se trataba de una alarma. Algo confuso, eleva con la mano que tenía desocupada para averiguar qué clase de alarma era.

Para su sorpresa, descubrió que era una alarma que el mismo había puesto hace mucho tiempo. Hoy era ese día del año, el día más importante de su vida, prácticamente era la primera hora del día, dando inicio a aquella fecha tan especial…un día que absolutamente nadie recuerda ni saben…

 ** _Hoy es su cumpleaños…y día en el que murieron sus padres_**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo:** _Gracias…por cumplir mi olvidado sueño_

* * *

 **Posiblemente el próximo capítulo sea el último que subiré. No tengo nada más que agregar además de la falta de apoyo. Tal vez seguiré subiéndolo, pero no esperan nada frecuente, así que lo siento, pero así serán las cosas, incluso cuando me gusta escribir sobre alguien con quien me siento identificado.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR, REALMENTE AYUDA MUCHO :D**


	4. Gracias…por cumplir mi olvidado sueño

**Este es el posible ULTIMO CAPITULO y me esforzare al máximo para que sea uno de los mejores…aunque no lo creo (me equivoque, SI LO ES). COMENTEN si les pareció increíble y no olviden dar su apoyo para otro capítulo más, de no ser así, este será el último.**

* * *

 **New Life in the Surface**

* * *

 _ **Resumen:**_ _¿Cómo es vivir en la superficie para un monstruo? Este es un corto relato donde se muestra el epilogo que todos estaban buscando, la vida en la superficie para un rey no es del todo fácil, sobre todo si tiene una nueva vida por construir._

* * *

 **Capítulo IV:** _Gracias…por cumplir mi olvidado sueño_

* * *

 ** _"_ _¡Mamá, papá!"_**

 _Fue la voz de un emocionado niño que corría por los pasillos, tratando de alcanzar lo más rápido que podía a sus padres. Los pequeños pasos resonaban por todo el enorme lugar, hasta que la figura llego a una puerta y la abrió rápidamente._

 _"_ _te he dicho miles de veces que no corras en el castillo…y mantén los modales, recuerda que seguimos siendo nobles" una voz adulta hablo en toda la habitación. El pequeño niño cabra disminuyo un poco su sonrisa mientras intentaba estar menos entusiasmado y más serio._

 _"_ _lo siento. Buenos días Padre y Madre" saludo el niño mientras veía a sus padres sentados en sus respectivos sillones en la sala principal. Su padre parecía estar leyendo un libro mientras su madre tejía un bonito abrigo de lana "solo…quiero decirles que..." se quedó callado cuando vio su padre dirigirle la mirada hacia él, sabía que tenía que esperar un poco más._

 _"_ _¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? Espero que no nos hayas avergonzado" la mirada del monstruo cabra volvió a su libro, incluso si tenía un parche en su rostro junto a una gran cicatriz. Asgore estuvo pensándolo un momento antes de sonreír._

 _"_ _no se preocupe padre, me asegure de ser el primero en todo y sigo manteniéndome en el" aquella información parecía alegrar mucho al macho cabrío, quien se rio un momento para seguir leyendo su libro._

 _"_ _Sin duda eres un verdadero Dreemurr. Recuerda que somos la familia noble más poderosa entre todas, ninguno de esos debiluchos puede superarnos" Asgore asintió lentamente, aceptando de buena gana su argumento de superioridad "entonces… ¿Qué querías decirnos? Espero que sea rápido, tenemos cosas que hacer en un par de minutos" esto sorprendió mucho al pequeño, que parecía un poco decepcionado._

 _"_ _bueno yo…yo…" tartamudeo sin saber cómo exactamente empezar su explicación. Para su suerte o mala dependiendo de donde lo mire, uno de los criados llego con una carta en sus manos pasando de largo al pequeño, no antes de saludarlo respetuosamente. El criado parecía estar muy nervioso mientras le entregaba una carta a su padre quien asiente y se pone de pie, sorprendiendo incluso a su madre._

 _"_ _lo siento, pero nuestra charla ha acabado, tengo asuntos de vital importancia" Asgore podría tener solo 7 años, pero sabía reconocer un sello real a simple vista, realmente era serio._

 _En menos de lo que podría esperar, su padre se fue rápidamente de la habitación, dejándolo solo con su madre. Mirando el suelo un poco deprimido, siente un par de brazos rodeándolo, descubriendo que se trataba de su madre._

 _"_ _sé que puede ser muy duro contigo, pero es así como es tu padre, en el fondo…el también te ama tanto como yo" fue su escusa que dio para disculparse del trato indiferente de este. Asgore sonrió ligeramente ante las palabras de alguien tan cercano a el "realmente me siento muy mal por…no poder estar mucho tiempo contigo…" su rostro era triste, algo que también entristeció al pequeño en brazos._

 _"_ _no se preocupe madre, entiendo perfectamente las circunstancias…esto es más importante" su respuesta parecía alegras a la fémina cabria, quien empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro._

 _"_ _mi hijo…tan pequeño, pero tan fuerte y independiente" se rio mientras le hacía cosquillas al pequeño "escúchame Asgore…sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños y lamento no poderlo pasar contigo…realmente lo siento mucho" el rostro del pequeño volvió a estar un poco triste, girando su mirada a otra parte "pero déjame decirte un par de cosas…" ella entonces, se levantó mientras lo llevaba a la chimenea que tenía en la sala, el fuego ardiente parecía iluminar todo el lugar._

 _"_ _el cumpleaños es el día más importante para un Dreemurr…porque es ese día donde una leyenda nace y debe de ser festejado por todo el mundo. No hay Dreemurr que se avergüence de si propia existencia y por ello el cumpleaños es su día mas especial…" su madre hablaba mientras le mostraba las ardientes llamas, que formaban imágenes frente a él "pero lo más importante…es que debe de ser el día más feliz de tu vida, deben pasarla con las personas que más amas y aprecias…que no te avergüence existir mi pequeño…" Agoré regreso su mirada a su mare y asintió con decisión, esto trajo una sonrisa a la mujer mayor, quien despeino al pequeño con mucho cariño "prometo volver mi pequeño Asgore. Yo y tu padre festejaremos a gritos tu nacimiento…solo espéranos, es una promesa" prometió su madre mientras baja uno de sus meñiques, cosa que el respondió con una enorme sonrisa._

 _"_ _lord Asgore" el vio con una mirada inexpresiva al criado que tenía cerca, quien se inclinó mostrando toda su lealtad a su nuevo amo "los señores ya se han ido a la guerra junto a todos los guerreros de la familia Dreemurr. Ahora usted está a cargo" el pequeño niño asintió, mientras miraba la capa detrás de él._

 _El criado asintió mientras se retiraba de la enorme y solitaria sala, dejando al pequeño solo en aquel triste lugar. Frente al pequeño cabrío, había un enorme pastel con 8 velas, las cuales soplo con indiferencia._

 _Hoy era su cumpleaños nuevamente, uno de los muchos donde tendría que pasarlo solo, pues no había nadie más con quien pasarla. A pesar de lo solitario que pueda sonar, ahora era el líder de la familia guerrera Dreemurr, la más fuerte entre todas y debía ser fuerte por el honor familiar._

 _No había nadie en el castillo familiar, estaba el solo con un par de criados…que pronto también se irían...él estaba a cargo…a cargo de un castillo sin vida. pero debía de confiar en sus padres, debía confiar en que mantendrían su promesa y ellos volverían…solo le quedaba tener fe y estar determinado en que protegería este lugar…con su vida si era necesario._

* * *

El enorme caprino abrió los ojos con cansancio, mirando el techo de su habitación con inexpresividad. Había tenido ese sueño de nuevo, ese raro sueño donde recordaba cuando sus padres partieron a la guerra contra los humanos, la primera de muchas. Lo que no muchos saben, es que la primera guerra duraría 5 largos años, donde tanto humanos como monstruos fueron masacrados por completo, no hubo ejército que sobreviviera…incluyendo a sus propios padres.

Todas las grandes familias nobles desaparecieron por completo, dejando que los de sangre impura dominaran todo el territorio monstruo, viviendo una vida anárquica y sin sentido alguno.

Asgore se ríe secamente al recordar que los monstruos nobles dejaron de existir desde hacía mucho tiempo. Según la historia, eran los monstruos que tenían una forma humana perfecta, tal que eran lo más desarrollados en todos los aspectos. Esa fue la excusa que se usó para plantear su superioridad sobre los demás, creando por consecuencia una monarquía absoluta y opresiva.

Un jefe monstruos es el pináculo de cada familia pura. Solo unos cuantos nacían dentro del seno de cada familia y estos eran considerados lideres natos y posiblemente quien debía de liderar a todos. El tubo la mala suerte de ser uno, ganando así la presión de ser un líder incluso desde que era una pequeña cabra. Entrenamientos forzados y clases era su día a día, sin ninguna clase de descanso o recreación…era duro ser un niño en esa época.

No odia a sus padres por ser tan estrictos y exigentes, solo hacían lo que ellos creían que era mejor para él. No importa lo que había sucedido en el pasado o cuando dolor le provocó…aun desearía volverlos a ver una vez más.

Despejando toda clase de pensamientos, se levanta y estira sabiendo muy bien que había empezado un nuevo día. Hoy era un día cualquiera, nada especial…solo un día normal como cualquier otro. eso fue lo que trato de meterse en la cabeza y recitaba al igual que un mantra, todo estará bien.

Recordó que también hoy era un día laboral. Undyne y Alphys tenía trabajo por hacer por lo que seguramente se fueron temprano hoy. Miro con pereza el reloj sobre su mesa de noche, viendo que ya era demasiado tarde como para un desayuno.

No tenía más opción que levantarse y vestirse para salir a comer algo fuera. Hoy tenía planeado ver a sus hijos nuevamente…en la escuela. Había pasado mucho tiempo evitando el lugar, demasiado hasta el punto en que siquiera se acercaba. También tenía curiosidad en ver su jardín con sus propios ojos y evidenciar que aquellos relatos eran realmente ciertos.

Tomo una dicha rápida, usando el nuevo champú que compro. A él le agradaba más este que el que le compraba su ex esposa debido a que esta tenía una fragancia a flores que tanto le gusta, además de que hacía más suave y brillante su pelaje.

Lo que muy pocos saben, es que tener pelaje hace que secarse sea un dolor en la cabeza terrible. Había muchos lugares donde no se secaba por completo o simplemente no podía saber si estaba seco o no. Usar la secadora era su último recurso, pero prefiere abstenerse de usarlo debido a que termina siendo una bola enorme de pelusa.

Usar el sol tampoco era buena idea. Una vez tomo camino a la azotea para usar el sol sobre su pelaje, pero termino siendo fotografiado por los vecinos de los alrededores. El pelaje era una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo.

Se vio por última vez en el espejo. Estaba usando un par de pantalones negros y una camiseta ploma. No tenía mucho sentir vestir anda más cuando hace tanto calor afuera. Tampoco necesitaba usar alguna clase de perfume, su pelaje ya hacia ese trabajo. Se encontraba listo.

Estaba emocionado en ver a todos esos niños nuevamente, no podía esperar para verlos sonreír o jugar, incluso si después se gana otro visto malo de Toriel, ya no le importaba mucho, solo quería disfrutar una mañana tranquila con los niños…incluso si fuera solo un par de minutos.

* * *

 _"_ _entonces… ¿Por qué estás aquí?" una voz sonó entre los barrotes de la fría celda donde todos se encontraban. El lugar era muy deprimente, de alguna manera, estaban separados en grandes jaulas y apresados por cadenas en los brazos, impidiéndoles moverse a todo aquel que estuviera en ellos._

 _En una jaula por separado, se encontraba únicamente una figura enorme pero juvenil, los grandes cuernos se veían desde la lejanía junto a su poca melena dorada que resplandecía incluso en la oscuridad. La figura miraba el suelo con tristeza, mirando sus encadenados brazos y sentado en una de las paredes._

 _"_ _yo…soy Asgore Dreemurr, líder actual de la resistencia monstruo…" fue lo único que dijo el rubio cabrío mientras intentaba concentrarse en dormir. Frente a su jaula había otra, donde también estaba otra persona en particular, se trataba de un monstruo con forma de cocodrilo extraño._

 _"_ _¿la resistencia? ¡ha! ¡dirás la antigua resistencia! Escuche historias sobre ustedes aquí en prisión, tu eres la resistencia, los que te acompañaban solo eran bolsas de polvo" su burla, a pesar de ser totalmente ofensiva, no dejaba de ser cierta. Solo un pequeño grupo podía pelear contra las fuerzas totalitaristas y era el quien protegía a todo mundo que les apoyaba. Si él no estaba en el frente, la resistencia no era nada más que una casa hecha de pequeños palos, que se derrumbaría con un pequeño soplo._

 _Asgore no respondió…se quedó en silencio esperando que algo pasado y le permitiera sentir nuevamente el olor a flores que tanto le gustaba. Hoy era su cumpleaños y como siempre desde que se unió a la rebelión, se encontraba luchando contra las fuerzas de la dictadora de los monstruos. Su lucha era justa, pero imposible. Él solo era la resistencia, tal vez podía luchar durante mucho tiempo contra un ejército, pero todo tiene su final y este era el suyo…pues finalmente luego de 5 años de constante lucha… cayó en batalla…se quedó luchando hasta el final para dejar que sus amigos escaparan._

 _No se lamenta el hecho de que fue capturado por cubrir a sus amigos, no se retractaba de lo que había hecho, incluso si había puesto su vida en juego…sus amigos y la gente que quería proteger lo era todo para él._

 _"_ _sabes…hoy es mi cumpleaños y también es mi día de sentencia" fue sorprendido por la voz del monstruo frente a él, quien miraba triste la celda donde se encontraba "solo…me gustaría ver a mi esposa e hijos de nuevo…ellos también eran parte de la resistencia" eso ultimo sorprendió a Asgore hasta la medula, ya que no creía que el mundo fuera tan pequeño " y...siempre admire a quien estaba el frente de todo esto, aquel monstruo que protegía a mi familia más que yo mismo y agradecerle por todo…creo que mi deseo su cumplió después de todo" se rio torpemente mientras golpeaba las cadenas contra los barrotes, cansado a simple vista._

 _Asgore se tomó un tiempo para pensar en sus palabras y callo sobre el muro sin fuerzas, riéndose torpemente al estar en una situación poco favorable para un héroe de guerra "me hubiera gustado conocerte en mejores circunstancias…no esperando mi propio juicio" dijo a modo de broma mientras levantaba sus propias cadenas._

 _"_ _mi esposa e hija confiaron en usted…y lo siguen haciendo…es mi turno de hacerlo, yo creo en usted, sé que puede sacarnos de esto y darnos nuestra libertad" El cabio macho se quedó callado, sin creerse que él era aquel salvador que todos decían esperar…que ahora estaba pensando en rendirse._

 _"_ _tienes razón…este no puede ser el fin…" dijo mientras miraba las cadenas. Aun no se podía rendir, todos confiaban en el…confiaban en su victoria y en aquel salvador que los liberaría de aquel calvario. Girando su vista, lo miro con sus ojos carmesíes plagados en determinación "juro que saldremos de esto y veras a tu familia de nuevo…es una promesa" el monstruo parecía ligeramente sorprendido y se rio ente dientes como si fuera una broma de mal gusto._

 _"_ _las cartas de mi esposa no mentían entonces…el cabrío con el valor de un toro y corazón de león" se rio entre dientes de aquel apodo todo soso que le habían dado en la guerra, Asgore Lejonhjärta. El mencionado también se rio de aquel apodo, que, si bien no le gustaba por reemplazar el apellido familiar, sonaba realmente muy bien, pues su parecido era más al de un león que el de una cabra._

 _Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Asgore cierra los ojos mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. Con una nueva fuente de determinación encontrada, había decidido no rendirse hasta que todos sean libres otra vez. Aunque, si es sincero…él no podía evitar sentirse triste por no poder pasarla junto a sus amigos o mencionarle que hoy también es su cumpleaños._

 _Con la mirada gacha, dibuja en la tierra un pequeño pastel con sus dedos, dándole mas atención en la vela de frente. Tomando un poco de tiempo, reúne cierto aire en sus pulmones y exhala su aliento, simulando que fueran llamas de verdad._

 ** _"…_ _feliz cumpleaños…Asgore"_**

* * *

Recordó con cierta tristeza aquellos días de su juventud. Todo el tiempo era luchar y luchar sin parar. Matando a enemigo tras enemigo que prácticamente ya no tenía sentido alguno, esa era una guerra.

Sin que nadie lo sepa, el participo de la segundo y tercera guerra contra los humanos, para luego luchar en la guerra civil contra la dictadura de la emperatriz del mal, su archienemiga mortal.

Su vida estaba plagada en batallas, su historia no era nada más que un lienzo manchado de sangre. Mentiría si no dijese que no cambiaría su vida por nada del mundo, muchas veces habría deseado tener otra clase de vida…una más corta pero repleta de paz y armonía. No era justo, él nunca fue un Dreemurr de verdad, a él no le gustaba luchar…no era un guerrero, pero la vida lo hiso así, un asesino sabio.

Sacudió su cabeza cuando llego a su destino. Mirando la imponente edificación, finalmente había llegado a la Primaria Ebott. Sin duda había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo trabajando aquí, ya que incluso la fachada parecía algo desgastada.

Miro sorprendido el cielo, que sin duda estaba nublado. Aquellos relatos exagerados del lugar realmente no mentían, pues hace unos minutos era tan soleado como un día de verano regular, pero especialmente en la escuela era todo nublado y triste.

Queriendo ver más del lugar, rodea la escuela para ver el jardín trasero, donde él jugaba con los niños antes y también donde su escultura en hojas se encontraba. No pudo reprimir un suspiro triste al ver que todo aquel lugar que tanto cariño y dedicación le había dado, ya no existía. No había un solo rastro de vegetación, ni siquiera el pasto amarillento que había oído, solo un largo paramo de soledad y esterilidad.

Aunque, sonrió un poco al encontrar tiza en el suelo, marcando la tierra con alguna clase de barrera o señal, usándolo tal vez para delimitar una cancha de juego. Incluso cuando todo parecía perdido, los niños encontraban alguna forma imaginaria de sacarle provecho a todo.

El timbre del receso sonó, la señal clara de que saldrían en algún momento. A pesar de su nerviosismo inicial, se quedó esperando a que alguien saliese. Espero…espero…y espero, pero nadie salía. Con un suspiro de tristeza, estuvo a punto de dejar el lugar cuando vio que alguien parecía finalmente salir.

Se trataba de un pequeño niño que parecía llevar su comida en mano, tal vez iba a comer solo en la intemperie. También noto que estaba completamente desganado y triste, probablemente también afectado por todo el ambiente lúgubre. Sin embargo, en cuanto levanto la mirada, este parecía completamente en shock al verlo.

Asgore le reconoció al instante "¡Tom!" lo llamo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. El pequeño niño parecía que tampoco podía con la emoción, que corrió con toda la fuerza que tenía para llegar hasta él y saltar para darle un abrazo.

Vio con una sonrisa triste como el niño parecía llorar abiertamente empapándolo con sus lágrimas, realmente le había extrañado mucho. Fue tomado por sorpresa cuando vio caras muy familiares en las ventanas, tal vez porque su grito inicial debe de haberles llamado la atención. fue entonces cuando una avalancha de niños salió por aquellos muros, disparados para ir contra el antiguo jardinero del lugar.

No sabe cuántos eran, pero probablemente eran todos los niños que el conoció, quienes intentaban llegar a él para también darle un poco de su afecto. El no pudo evitar también soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas al sentir un poco querido. Jamás había imaginado que se encontraría en una situación similar y no pudo evitar apreciar todo ese cariño en el fondo de su corazón.

"¡PAPÁ!" ese nuevo grito también le atrajo la atención. viendo como corrían hacia él sus dos pequeños hijos, con la misma emoción que todos ellos. Sin mucho esfuerzo, el baja la cabeza para hacer que se sujeten de sus cuernos, riéndose al verse completamente envuelto en un mar de niños.

Esa felicidad no paso desapercibido por nadie. Todos los profesores parecían estar observándolos desde el segundo piso del lugar, incluyendo a la directora del lugar. La felicidad era tan desbordante y embriagadora, que incluso el ambiente triste se desvaneció, dando los primos rayos de luz en más de casi un mes.

"¡muy bien todos! ¡hora de jugar!" declaro con una enorme sonrisa mientras enseñaba un balón en sus manos, señalando también donde estaban todos reunidos. La declaración fue seguida de gritos de emoción de todos en el lugar, quienes se organizaban para la mejor tarde de sus vidas.

Toriel suspiro mientras veía a los niños nuevamente revitalizados, completamente diferente a como empezó las clases. Tenía que admitir que también extrañaba ver a su ex esposo jugar con los niños, era una vista simplemente tierna para ella y ahora se arrepentía un poco en dejarlo ir.

No noto que estaba completamente enfocada en ver la escena, hasta el punto en que no noto una presencia a su lado, que la sorprendió en cuando le llamo la atención. Toriel solo podía ver el rostro divertido de aquella mujer humana y mejor amiga, probablemente se esté burlando al restregarle su consejo en la cara.

"ciertamente es algo muy lindo de ver" admitió la mujer mientras se recostaba en el marco de la ventaba al igual que Toriel para el ver partido de niños y Asgore "realmente extrañaba la risa de los niños" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al disfrutar del paisaje.

"yo también" admitió Toriel al escuchar la felicidad desbordante. Era como si todo el lugar también se encontraba sumergido en aquel ambiente. Estaba segura que los profesores también estaban sonriendo nuevamente, al igual que todo el mundo dentro de la escuela.

"te lo dije ¿no? Te ibas a arrepentir, mira lo que has hecho" dijo al recordarle todo lo que habían pasado en un mes, ciertamente fue deprimente solo recordar el primer día sin su jardinero "realmente me alegro que haya vuelto" Toriel suspiro en cansancio y dejo de ver el partido enfocándose en su amiga, quien no parecía prestarle atención.

"no ha vuelto, se tendrá que ir en algún momento" dijo recordándole que seguía sin trabajar en la escuela. Su comentario parecía no haberle agradado mucho a su amiga humana al ver que su sonrisa decayó un segundo.

"lo sé, pero volverá…estoy segura de eso. Los niños le extrañan, los profesores le extrañan…tú lo extrañas, solo que no quieren admitirlo" parece haber tocado algo muy sensible al ver que la directora le dio la espalda y se retiraba "¿Por qué eres tan mala con él? Dale una oportunidad, aun estas a tiempo" trato de verle el lado bueno, pero suspiro al ver que ella no iba a ceder "iba vas otra ves, no me voy a sentir mal si te veo llorando luego" le reprochó a lo que fue respondida con un bufido de parte de la fémina cabria.

"estoy segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Mi familia está mejor sin el en nuestras vidas" esta vez su amiga humana quien bufo con diversión, incluso rodo los ojos realmente divertida ante sus palabras.

"lo que tú digas amargada" esto no pareció gustarle para nada a Toriel, no por eso dejo de mirar el partido. Ante la vista de todo mundo, el primer tiempo del juego había acabado y Asgore estaba ligeramente cansado, por lo que se quitó la camisa y empezó a beber de una botella de agua que se le dio uno de los niños "¡oh dios! ¡Es estúpidamente sexi!… ¿esos son músculos? ¡por mi santa madre, es un semental!" Toriel se sonrojo como un tomate al escuchar esa elección de palabras de su amiga humana, quien no parecía entender lo que era la decencia publica, pues empezó a seguir adulando de esa forma al rey.

Toriel se cubrió los oídos al no conseguir callar a su amiga, quien parecía tener un problema de hormonas femeninas al no poder controlar su vocabulario. Esa clase de comportamiento era sin duda animal, pro no podía culparla, ella admite que su ex esposo siempre fue...sexi… de hecho, su madre le contaba historias de cuan sexi era en la revolución monstruo y como la gran mayoría de hembras estaban enamoradas de él.

 **Solo espera que su decisión realmente sea la correcta**

* * *

 _"_ _oye Tori" dijo Asgore mientras entraba en la habitación de su hogar. Su mujer estaba leyendo un libro, nuevamente de bromas que a su parecer eran muy malas. Claro que, no podía quejarse ni un poco, él también tenía el defecto de colocar un horrible nombre a todo._

 _Ante el llamado, la hembra caprina deja de leer y le sonríe haciéndolo sonrojar ligeramente. Años de ser pareja y aun no podía deja de enamorarse día tras día de la mujer de su vida "¿sí? ¿Qué sucede mi fluffybuns?" el cariño en su voz nuevamente le hiso perder la cabeza, increíblemente fantástica. Aquel apodo bochornoso también era producto de su relación, las pocas personas que saben acerca del apodo piensan que es porque de alguna manera Toriel le ve como una mascota peluda. La verdad era…que le llama de esa manera luego de su primera y larga noche de bodas…una larga, candente y brutal noche de bodas._

 _"_ _b-bueno…yo…"la mirada expectante de su esposa siempre le mantenía cohibido, de alguna manera derrumbaba todas sus fortalezas y le hacía sentir inseguro de sí mismo._

 _Hoy era el día, hoy era su cumpleaños y le quería decir eso a su esposa. Durante mucho tiempo lo estuvo postergando en decírselo, pero siempre había algo importante que sucedía y lo dejaba para el siguiente año. de alguna forma, sentía que a ella no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Había dejado muchos mensajes y referencias a ese día tan importante, pero nunca parecía importarle._

 _También era el día de la muerte de sus padres y él iba cada año para festejarlo junto a ellos. El quería que esta vez fuera acompañado de la persona que más ama en este mundo…pero nunca lo consigue._

 _"_ _¡mira!" su exclamación le saco del mundo de sus pensamientos. Toriel entonces, le mostro una nota en alguna clase de periódico, leyendo claramente que se trata de una sección de chistes "¡colocaron un chiste mío! ¡¿a que no es genial?!" el respondió su entusiasmo con una enorme sonrisa y un beso en los labios._

 _"_ _es increíble cariño, lo has logrado y estoy muy orgulloso de ti" ambos estuvieron besándose durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo. El cariño de entre los des era lo más brutal y meloso que alguien podía siquiera observar, algunos exageran vomitando brillos y arcoíris "pero quiero decirte algo importante" interrumpió sus cariños para mirarle tímidamente._

 _"_ _¡yo también!" exclamo Toriel emocionada "¡estoy invitada a aquel periódico para escribir mi siguiente chiste! ¡es hoy!" la sonrisa de Asgore decayó mucho cuando escucho eso, no podía creer que eso estuviera ocurriendo este mismo día. Toriel parecía notar esto y decidió preguntar "¿sucede algo malo?" pregunto preocupada por el cambio de ambiente._

 _Asgore parpadeo y negó con una sonrisa "no pasa nada importante, solo…yo tengo que hacer algo muy importante hoy…tengo que ir al cementerio" espero que ese pequeño detalle le hiciera preguntarle el porqué, después de todo nadie visita un cementerio por nada._

 _Toriel lo estuvo pensando un momento antes de mostrarle una gran sonrisa "¡eso es perfecto! ¡te deseo mucha suerte en tu viaje!" con un último beso, se separó y empezó a sostener sus cosas, dejando un decepcionado rey mirando su partida "¡nos vemos luego cariño! ¡te amo!" dicho esto, salió del lugar cerrando la puerta._

 _"_ _yo también…te amo" Asgore no intento detenerla, a pesar de lo mucho que su corazón lo pidiera. No podía ser egoísta, esto era lo mejor que le había pasado a Toriel, debía de ser respetuoso y apoyarla con todo lo que tiene, después de todo su felicidad era su propia felicidad. Aunque con el corazón destrozado, sonríe tristemente mientras sostiene su equipo para ir a ver a sus padres y celebrar su cumpleaños junto a ellos…solo otra vez. Tomando una respiración profunda, recita la misma línea que año tras año de soledad había dicho para festejar el día más importante de su vida._

 _ **feliz cumpleaños…Asgore**_

* * *

¿Qué felicidad había en este día? Todo lo malo que le había pasado a lo largo de su larga y desgraciada vía ocurrió justo en esa fecha tan importante. De alguna manera, odiaba ese día con toda su alma…odiaba su propia existencia. No se merecía llevar el apellido Dreemurr, había deshonrado toda esa línea de sangre que tanto tiempo había perdurado al solo lamentarse el hecho de existir…pero no podía evitarlo. ¡el desearía que ese día nunca hubiera existido! ¡desearía no haber existido!

Incluso cuando se casó con el amor de su vida, nada había cambiado, ese día siguió plagado de soledad y oscuridad. El pesimismo que le daba ese día era casi inaudito e incluso cuando trato de decirle a las personas más importantes para el…termina celebrándolo solo. Se dio cuenta entonces que el matrimonio con Toriel no era nada más que una felicidad falaz, había confundido su felicidad con la suya propia…él nunca fue feliz de verdad…incluso cuando se convenció en ello.

Pero algo había cambiado hoy, algo en su viejo y estrujado corazón empezó a latir. Aquellos niños con los que jugó hoy le habían dado una cierta esperanza…una vaga esperanza de que algún día podría celebrarlo con la persona o personas que más ama en este mundo. Sin embargo, parecía tan lejano…como si se tratase de un sueño que nunca se podría cumplir.

Sin querer, su cuerpo empezó a andar solo en la solitaria pista, conduciéndolo a un lugar donde podría sacar todas sus penas. Casi por instinto, estaba caminando hacia su lugar favorito.

Abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta por fin que estaba solo a unos pasos de llegar. El atardecer del lugar simplemente hacia que aquella tienda resplandeciera como nunca, al igual que una pequeña estrella en una oscura noche.

A lo lejos, el observo una figura familiar, posiblemente cerrando el restaurante. Solo a unos pocos pasos, estaba su mejor amiga Sara, quien usaba las llaves para cerrar luego de un día cansado de trabajo. Pero por cosas del destino, elevo su mirada hacia el congelado Asgore, quien noto que finalmente había sido reconocido.

 ** _Undertale OST – Home extended_**

La mujer deja lo que había estado haciendo y corre hacia el con los brazos extendidos. El no puedo evitar también abrirlos y la recibe en un gran abrazo de felicidad.

"¡Asgore!" llama su nombre mientras se reía junto a él al verse girando sobre el mismo como lo hacían antes para divertirse. El rostro del rey se entristeció cuando vio unas lágrimas en su bello rostro, pero se dio cuenta que se trataban de lágrimas de felicidad "¡pensé en que nunca vendrías de nuevo!" el no pudo evitar reír tristemente.

"lo siento por no haber visitado…realmente extrañaba este lugar" admitió mientras lo veía desde su posición. Fue sorprendido cuando sintió el agarre de su amiga, quien lo quería arrastrar dentro del restaurante.

"¡vamos! ¡tengo algo muy importante que enseñarte!" el enorme cabrío no pudo evitar estar sorprendido y curioso, por lo que simplemente se deja llevar por la mujer dentro de su local. Se tomó unos minutos para observar aquel restaurante que tantas alegrías le había dado, incluso olía tal cual lo recuerda, realmente extrañaba este lugar.

Sind darse cuenta, su compañera había desaparecido entre los almacenes de la tienda, quien aprovechó su distracción para buscar lo que tanto quería mostrarle.

Asgore tenía su mirada observando cada detalle de la tienda, cuando escucho los pasos de su amiga. Abrió lo ojos en shock cuando vio que traía un pequeño pastel en sus manos, junto a una pequeña vela en el centro de esta. También noto que tenía un pequeño gorro de fiesta en su cabeza. con una gran sonrisa, ella se acerca hacia él y levanta los brazos para darle el pastel, quien completamente aturdido, lo acepta.

"¡lo hice yo misma! ¡esto es por todo lo que has hecho por mí!" dijo ella mientras levantaba las manos, completamente entusiasmada sin notar el shock de su amigo "recuerdo exactamente la fecha cuando lo dijiste de casualidad. Desde ese momento lo anoté y lo estuve recordando por siempre, hasta que llego el día de hoy y…no estabas" recordó con tristeza, cuando pensó que él nunca iba a volver. Borro rápidamente esa tristeza y le mostro la sonrisa más brillante que haya visto nunca en este día "¡vamos! ¡sopla la vela!" dijo muy emocionada al ver como su pastel finalmente seria celebrado.

Asgore asiente y con los labios temblorosos, reúne un poco de aire y soplas la vela. Al hacerlo, vio cómo su mejor amiga celebraba esto con mucha alegría, alzando los brazos y riendo mientras se aproximaba a darle un abrazo.

Conmocionado, quería decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la chica "¡me olvidaba de algo! ¡ahora vuelvo" dicho esto, corrió fuera del lugar, desapareciendo otra vez tras el marco de la puerta, dejando a Asgore congelado sin saber que pensar.

Realmente no se podía creer que esto esté pasando, en sus sueños más locos jamás habría creído que una humana fuera la que le daría la sorpresa de su vida. cerro los ojos recordando todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento…y solo le llevo a las lágrimas. Sin embargo, no podía llorar, un rey no llora, un guerrero no llora…un asesino no llora.

Escucho nuevamente los pasos de su amiga aproximándose y corrió hacia el con algo escondido tras ella "¡que es un cumpleaños sin un regalo! ¡toma!" dicho esto, le mostro lo que tenía en manos, mostrándole una pequeña maseta donde había dos clases de flores, una dorada y una rosa "sé que es algo cutre…pero me esforcé en hacerlas crecer desde cero" dijo con una sonrisa.

Asgore entonces noto las heridas que tenía en sus manos, las cuales tomo con mucho cuidado. Sara también noto esto y se alejó un par de pasos, tratando de esconderlas. El rey sabía perfectamente que tratar con flores doradas era muy peligroso, tenían muchas espinas por doquier y debían de ser tratadas con mucho cuidado. Aun así, ella lo hiso sabiendo perfectamente que terminaría lastimada…por él.

También noto que el bote donde estaban las flores había sido bordado con una pequeña funda de lana. El podía reconocer a dos figuras, uno era él y la otra posiblemente se trate de ella. Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que las heridas también, eran por haber intentado bordar cuando no tenía ninguna experiencia en ello.

 **Undertale OST - Undertale Extended**

Volvió su mirada hacia su amiga. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, incapaz de mantener las emociones dentro de su alma, pero tenía que hacerlo ¡tenía que! ¡era un rey! ¡era un guerrero! ¡era un asesino! ¡era….! Era… ¿quién…era?

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _escúchame bien, hijo. El día que conocí a tu madre yo…también estaba pasando por algo muy terrible y por un momento…también dejé de ser un Dreemurr. Fue entonces cuando ella le dio significado a mi vida…cuando hiso de mi cumpleaños el mejor día de mi vida._**

 ** _Lo que quiero decir es…. ¡eres un idiota! ¡un bebe llorón! …al igual que tu llorón padre… ¿Cómo sabrás que es el mejor día de tu vida? por ahora no lo sabrás…pero igual te lo diré porque eres una cabeza hueca y seguro se te olvide._**

 _ **Sera el mejor día de tu vida…cuando ella le dé un significado a tu nombre…cuando lo diga con tanto amor que prácticamente esas palabras las lleves en tu pecho con todo el honor que puedas y lucirás tan estúpido al sentirte orgulloso de él…de tu nombre…y esas palabras son…"**_

* * *

 **"** **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ASGORE"**

Completamente en shock, ve como su mejor amiga dice aquellas palabras con las mismas características de que alguna vez le dijo su padre. Miro completamente sorprendido y con ojos llorosos, como sus padres estaban detrás de ella mientras le levantan un pulgar. Mirando a su alrededor, noto que estaba rodeado de todos sus amigos que vio partir al más allá. Todos celebrando su cumpleaños.

Se vio a sí mismo, ahora era un niño de nuevo, el mismo niño que nunca pudo completar su sueño. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió hacia la mujer que tenía en frente, para apresarla en un poderoso abrazo.

Ante su mirada, ella no podía estar sorprendida al ser abrazada de repente por el enorme caprino. Antes que pudiera preguntar, sintió unas lágrimas en su rostro. Miro hacia arriba, notando que su amigo estaba llorando.

El lloro…dejo salir todo el dolor que había estado acumulando durante todo este tiempo. Todo aquel dolor reprimido de la muerte de sus padres, la muerte de sus compañeros, el dolor de la desesperación al no poder liberarlos de aquel bucle temporal, la muerte de su hijo, el rechazo de su ex esposa…el nunca haber celebrado su cumpleaños.

Sin darse cuenta, el lloraba abiertamente, gritando de dolor y a la vez de felicidad al finalmente haber encontrado luz en su camino, que desde ahora su nombre finalmente tenía sentido…que este día ya no significaba desesperación…sino esperanza.

Sin darse cuenta, el había caído dormido, sentado y apoyado en la pared más cercana, mientras abrazaba con mucha fuerza a aquella persona que le dio una razón más para vivir. Ajeno completamente al mundo, finalmente estaba decidido a volver. Su sueño se había completado luego de muchos años, ya no había razón mas para seguir en este mundo, podía regresar a aquel bucle temporal si se le diera la gana y esta vez…lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para ser libre…porque así dicta su corazón…porque tenía algo por el cual luchar ahora…

 **…** **Love…**

 **…** **Hopes…**

 **…** **And Dreams...**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo:** _¿?_

* * *

 **PTA QUE SAD :'v no puedo creer que haya escrito semejante monstruosidad de tristeza. Simplemente no creo poder con tantos sentimientos a la ves :'v**

 **ESTE PODRIA SER EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, solo ustedes decidirán si habrá otra o no. Depende del apoyo que tenga este último capítulo. Les agradecería que COMENTEN para decirme sus opiniones al respecto.**


	5. Celos de mi Ex

**IMPORTANTE**

* * *

 **Aquí otro capítulo. No tenía planeado sacar más pues…ya he escrito lo que quería escribir y no era un argumento ultra épico ni nada. Posteriormente creo que creare un argumento sólido, pero por ahora serán cosas de la vida, problemas familiares y etc. Hasta ahora he visto que el fic se ha recuperado un poco, un par de comentarios y cien visitas más, eso está bien para mi…supongo.**

 **Muy bien, aquí tengo un ULTRA problema existencial. Estaba pensando ente capítulos, después de todo no sé cuál de ellos publicar primero. Aquí va un par de ideas luego de este capítulo, los cuales serán como mini temporadas o sagas. espero que voten entre cual les gustaría ver.**

\- **_THE MONSTER REVOLUTION_** **:** La historia detrás del reino monstruo y la lucha contra la opresión de la dictadura absoluta (3 a 4x capítulos)

\- **_THE SIX FALLEN SOULS_** **:** la verdad detrás de los niños caídos. Perspectiva de un asesino (x6 capítulos) (uno para cada alma)

\- **_DETERMINATION_** **:** Batalla ultra épica. Sans vs Asgore. (x1 capitulo **)**

\- **_HOME SWEET HOME:_** capítulos random contando el día a día del rey de los monstruos trabajando en una tienda de té. También su búsqueda interminable y extraña para buscar pareja. Problemas amorosos, celos, "salseo" y otras cosas más. Se le añade un capítulo especial piscina/playa, un evento donde comparten la gran mayoría de personajes de undetale. (¿?x capítulos + x1 especial de playa ** _)_**

 **Estas son mis opciones, espero que les haya agradado la idea y esto es lo único que puedo ofrecerles por el momento. Recuerden que SOLO PUEDEN ELEGIR UNO. Luego de haber elegido, pasara mucho tiempo luego a que pregunte nuevamente pues terminado esa mini saga, no podré escribir más de este fic.**

 **A no ser que respondan, solo me queda elegir una de las opciones random, aunque lo más probable es que quede en el olvido y no lo continúe.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar, el epilogo :D. PSDT: REVISEN MI PERFIL POR FAVOR :'v**

* * *

 **New Life in the Surface**

* * *

 _ **Resumen:**_ _¿Cómo es vivir en la superficie para un monstruo? Este es un corto relato donde se muestra el epilogo que todos estaban buscando, la vida en la superficie para un rey no es del todo fácil, sobre todo si tiene una nueva vida por construir._

* * *

 **Capítulo V:** _Celos_

* * *

 **"¡Fluffybuns!"**

Asgore escucho el llamado a su lado mientras limpiaba una tasa pequeña, luego lo acomodaba entre las tantas que tenía a un lado. Con una sonrisa, vuelve su mirada a la mujer humana que le estaba llamando, quien se trataría de Sara, su mejor amiga, vestida con sus habituales ropas para trabajar.

"necesito un par de tazas de té doradas y un pastel de manzana" decía la mujer antes que fuera interrumpida por otra chica ligeramente avergonzada, diciéndole algo por el oído "¡oh! Que sea extra grande" añadió riéndose entre dientes. El gran cabrío simplemente se quedó anotando todo eso en su cabeza y asintió con una sonrisa, cosa que también fue respondida. El rey mientras hacia lo que se le fue pedido, empezó a recordar cómo fue que termino trabajando en tan increíble lugar.

Luego de toda ese escena y explosión sentimental de aquel entonces. No se habían dado cuenta y ambos se quedaron durmiendo ese día en el restaurante hasta el día siguiente. El evento fue tal masivo que ambas compañeras de cuarto le llamaron preocupadas al día siguiente, cosa que no pudo evitar ocultarles pues sonaba muy raro decirles que paso la noche junto a una mujer…literalmente.

Pasado todos los problemas que tenían que llevar por su pequeño descuido, ese mismo día Sara le dio la oportunidad de ser una mano derecha en tal grandioso lugar. Sin dudarlo, el acepta gustoso prometiendo que dará todo de sí para hacer de su lugar favorito, el más grande entre todos.

Esto no paso desapercibido por absolutamente nadie. Parecía ser el chisme en todo Ebott, pues en poco tiempo más gente de lo habitual empezó a llegar al restaurante. También tuvo el gran placer de ver a sus antiguos amigos o residentes de su reino, monstruos que simplemente seguían tratándolo como un rey a pesar de que este trabajaba tiempo completo en un pequeño lugar.

Además de sus amigos monstruos también llegaba acompañada de humanos muy agradables, que por lo general eran la compañía de muchos de los monstruos que llegaban a tomar una taza de té. Lo curioso y tal vez un poco perturbador fue la aparición de un grupo que solo se sentaba para tomarle foto a escondidas. Sara le dijo que no debía de preocuparse, pero él la vio teniendo un altercado con ese pequeño grupo, tal vez tenía razón…solo estaba exagerando.

Su vida ha estado poco a poco arreglándose, incluso podía afirmar que era mejor que estar en el subterráneo…bueno, la gran mayoría lo es. Pero con la salida inusual de los monstruos también ha habito altercados y problemas con los que no aceptan ese cambio. Distintos grupos sociales que no quieren dejar que monstruos y humanos convivan juntos.

Frisk y Toriel han logrado increíbles cosas con la política para disminuir ese rechazo, hasta hacerlo casi nulo en su totalidad. Pero hay algo con los que ellos no pueden tratar y eran los grupos extremistas, personas con las que no se pueden hablar o llegar a una consolidación. Han causado ciertos problemas e incluso matanzas contra los monstruos, pequeños casos de homicidio que alerto a toda la población, pues rápidamente el homicida se volvió psicópata y también mataba humanos, por lo que el problema se volvió mayor y se vieron obligados a apresarlo como sea.

Recuerda que tanto como él y Gerson, el monstruo más antiguo junto a él, ya que participo en la segunda guerra contra los humanos hace muchos años atrás como su general. Nadie sabía más de monstruos que ellos dos.

Fue cuando la humanidad aprendió lo que era el LOVE y las consecuencias de obtenerlo. Nadie se atrevía siquiera a intentar obtener un poco de ese poder tan malvado, incluso cuando sonara tentador, el saber de la manipulación total del individuo y la pérdida del alma no era algo que ellos quisieran experimentar.

Sin embargo, parecía ser que los rasgos de las almas o la misma materialización de este era imposible para los humanos normales. Solo algunas personas eran capases de hacerlo, pero eran una entre cientos de miles.

El miedo por los monstruos disminuyo en ese instante, cambiando al terror completo a otros humanos. Fue cuando una pequeña guerra silenciosa se inició, humanos cazando humanos, un evento nunca antes visto o incluso esperado. La caza se inició para recolectar este tipo de humanos para la experimentación o tal vez simplemente por el miedo que producían. Ambas razones no fueron aprobadas por absolutamente nadie, mucho menos los monstruos.

A pesar del intento de su ex esposa y su hijo adoptivo de arreglar y hacer las paces, solo lograron convencer a los gobiernos humanos, más en la clandestinidad esto aun sucedía. Entonces fue cuando los grupos extremistas empezaron a tomar más poder. Había dos bandos, quienes le echaban la culpa a los monstruos por ser cazados y los que culpaban a otros humanos a ser menospreciados además de vistos como demonios.

A veces había ataques en la ciudad de ebott. No eran muy seguidos, pero sim muy preocupantes. Es entonces cuando Undyne entraba en acción y los policías de la ciudad. Sin embargo, ni siquiera ellos podían con los ataques en diferentes puntos estratégicos. Es ahí donde el a veces le echaba una mano y ayudaba capturando a alguno de estos humanos…irónico porque captura humanos para defender a humanos, quien diría que una habilidad que detestaban y aterrorizaba humanos se convertiría en una bendición para todos ellos.

De hecho, fue esa la razón de su creciente popularidad…o bueno, una de las muchas razones de su creciente popularidad. Incluso estar a la par o superando a los famosos puzles de Papyrus o los shows de Mettaton.

Otra cosa que decidió probar además del trabajo a casi tiempo completo, fue la de actuar como modelo masculino…es raro, lo sé. Aquella mujer que conoció y que le sigue provisionando de vestimentas a la moda y su talla, le ofreció actuar como uno de los modelos que tenía para promocionar su tienda.

En un principio, esto no era realmente malo, después de todo, solo sería como una pequeña publicidad a las afueras de su tienda. Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, las imágenes que le provisiono dejaron de ser suficientes y se volvieron grandes imagines alrededor de todo ebott…incluso traspaso las fronteras y llego a algunas partes del mundo.

El problema se incrementó cuando su popularidad fue tal, que dejo de ser una simple ayuda a casi un trabajo de fines de semanas. Según palabras de aquella mujer humana, dicen que la moda actual era la de hombres maduros y sexis…o algo así, por lo que no decidió darle más vueltas al asunto.

Seguía siendo vergonzoso, un rey y guerrero posando frente a una cámara, estaba seguro que sus compañeros de escudo estaban revolcándose en la tumba. Aunque lo más vergonzoso de esto eran algunas imágenes filtradas de su... ¿representante? Que salieron a la luz cuando le tomaba las fotos desprevenidas mientras se cambiaba las prendas. Jamás le volvieron a ver de la misma manera.

"aquí esta, servido" dijo mientras decoraba la gran torta de manzana con una pequeña ciruela. Sara fue rápidamente y empezó a entregar las ordenes que ya tenía listos. Este era la rutina diaria, el cocinaba junto a ella antes de abrir, se quedaba en el mostrador mientras ella actuaba de mesera y al final ordenaban las cosas de su inventario.

"estamos haciendo un gran trabajo ¡es increíble tenerte aquí!" dijo su compañera realmente muy contenta, algo que también fue contagiado a este, quien se reía ligeramente mientras se rascaba la mejilla, algo avergonzado ya que todavía era incapaz de recibir elogios.

La atmosfera del lugar fue congelada de golpe, cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Los clientes dejaron su charla amena solo para estar en un silencio casi incesante. El miro estrado a quien tenía en frente, pues no se trataba nadie más que su ex esposa, Toriel. Lo que le atrajo más la vista fue encontrar a un grupo de profesores, tal vez tenían una especie de reunión y decidieron probar suerte aquí.

"¡howdy Toriel!" saludo muy contento mientras agitaba su mano. parece que esto descuadro todo a su alrededor pus estaban realmente muy impresionados. El bajo ligeramente la mano algo confundido, pues recibió una mirada de su compañera algo inusual, pues erala primera vez que forzaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

La madre de sus hijos parecía sorprendida durante un momento, pero dejo de estarlo al recuperarse con una tos fingida "hola, Asgore" su saludo era simplemente normal, no estaba presente el odio habitual con el que le saludaba, algo que él pudo responder con una pequeña risa "tu… ¿trabajas aquí ahora?" le pregunto curiosa, examinando todo el lugar.

" ¡si! Es increíble lo maravilloso que puede ser una simple tienda de té. Finalmente encontré un lugar donde puedo hacer lo que me gusta" dijo mientras enseñaba los distintos postres en el mostrador y algunas tasas detrás de él. Toriel simplemente asintió con lentitud, incapaz de mantener la conversación.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo a su amiga, pero no la pudo encontrar. Fue tomado por sorpresa cuando la vio escondiéndose detrás suyo, tal vez incomoda con lo que estaba pasando. Levanto una ceja divertido, incapaz de aguantar la burla que estaba surgiendo en su interior, la iba avergonzar tanto a la 'quebrantable' Sara.

Esto llamo la atención de Toriel, quien vio con curiosidad a la mujer humana detrás de él "¿Quién es ella?" pregunto nuevamente. Algo que no pudo evitar notar, fue la una minúscula cantidad de celos en su voz. Miro de forma breve a sus compañeros de trabajo tras ella, levantándoles una ceja, su forma de preguntar que sucedía. La respuesta que obtuvo de todos ellos era una especie señal de muerte o negación, las cuales no entendía a que se referían ¿tal vez no querían que le presentara a Sara?

"¡oh! esta pequeña humana de aquí es Sara, la dueña del lugar y mi mejor amiga desde que estoy en la superficie" con una sonrisa, hace a un lado a la chica nerviosa que se negaba a dejar su espalda y presentarla a todos.

Hubo un silencio realmente incomodo, que no parecía realmente incomodar al rey, pero si a todos los demás. Toriel en cambio, parecía estar observando cada detalle de Sara, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algún defecto o algo similar. En poco tiempo, parecía que el silencio fue suficiente.

"ya veo. Estoy contenta de que hayas encontrado otro empleo, me retiro entonces" dijo mientras se disculpaba y salía fuera del lugar, junto a sus mareados compañeros de trabajo. Asgore levanto una ceja, totalmente confuso confuso, después de todo vino y no compro nada. Trato de detenerla para sugerirle comer algo antes de salir, pero fue detenido por Sara, quien tenía el ceño fruncido mirando la salida.

Cuando salieron, todo parecía volver a la normalidad, aunque las charlas amenas de convirtieron en murmullos. De pronto, sintió un pellizco en su brazo, aunque no dolió, logro llamarle la atención. Miro de forma extraña a su amiga, quien estaba ligeramente enfadada o malhumorada.

"no la soporto" dijo de pronto mientras limpiaba uno de los muchos trastes que había cerca de ella "¿Cómo puede venir aquí sin más?" dijo enojada y sin querer, dejo la tasa con demasiada fuerza de lo normal, haciendo un ruido sordo. Asgore dejo salir un suspiro mientras le revolvía los cabellos, que tampoco le agrado mucho a la humana "¿Cómo puedes actuar tan normal después de eso?" le pregunto enojada sin entender el buen humor del rey.

"¿Por qué debería de preocuparme o interesarme? Ambos dejamos claro que la relación estaba finalizada. Somos adultos Sara, somos lo suficientemente maduros como para aceptar las decisiones del otro, aceptar que lo nuestro acabo y es hora de andar por caminos separados" dijo calmadamente con una sonrisa mientras dejaba de molestarla y tomaba serbia un par de tasas con te en ellos "ten" dijo mientras lo ofrecía, cosa que la chica aceptó de buena gana.

"lo sé, pero…simplemente no puedo creer que estés tan despreocupado. Incluso si lo han aceptado, aún hay sentimientos que quedan de una relación tan duradera" dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida, que, si bien estaba deliciosa, también ayudaba a tranquilizar un poco sus nervios y frustraciones.

"puede ser" admitió el rey mientras bebía un poco "pero si aceptamos separarnos fue porque no había nada más por hacer, aceptamos que ya no había amor entre nosotros más allá de una amistad a secas." Se tardó un momento para tomar otro sorbo, sintiendo el cálido sabor de su bebida favorita "la mejor forma que puedo mostrar mi madurez, es deseándole lo mejor para su vida…incluso si ella no es así conmigo y tal vez no se lo merezca a tu parecer, sigue siendo alguien importante para mí, no como pareja…pero tal vez como una amiga o conocida, merece tener cierto respeto y ser tratara al igual que yo trato a todo mundo" fue su respuesta que termino con una sonrisa.

Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon de rosa mientras miraba a otro lado, incapaz de mantener su mirada en el rey "eres muy diferente a cuando te conocí…parecías muy obstinado en hacer que te quiera de nuevo" el rey se rio de sus palabras mientras miraba a otro lado.

"lo sé, pero fue porque en ese momento no comprendía bien las cosas y caí preso de la desesperación …tenía mucho miedo a la soledad como cuando era niño" Sara estaba sorprendida en la facilidad con la cual parecía hablar de algo personal, casi como si ya no le importara en lo absoluto " ahora es diferente…es completamente diferente" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba todo el lugar y a todos en el "tengo amigos, tengo una familia que me espera en casa…tengo hijos que tal vez no vea seguido pero a los cuales amo mucho…tengo esta increíble tienda y te tengo a ti ¿Por qué debería tener miedo a estar solo otra ves?" sonaba realmente como otra persona, como si se tratase de alguien que realmente a crecido como persona y como un adulto, no tenía miedo de demostrarlo.

Se rio de la expresión de la humana al ser reconocida como alguien muy especial para él, cosa que aprovecho para mimarla un poco. Parecía realmente muy avergonzada al sentir la cercanía de él mientras la aprisionaba en el abrazo mullido. La mejilla del rey caía justo en su cabeza mientras seguía en sus constantes mimos tan cercanos, estaba muy inclinado para hacer esa hazaña puesto que le rebasaba en estatura casi la mitad de su propio tamaño, teniendo la imagen de algo abismal capturando algo tan pequeño y delgado.

Sara en cambio, estaba siendo abrumaba por una enorme bola de lana y suave pelaje similar al algodón que la mantenía en ese lugar, además de mimarla como si se tratase de una niña. Esta fue una de las razones por las cuales le trajo tanta la atención e ella, así como una gran cantidad de gente, su mullida forma de ser…en todos los aspectos.

Su rostro completamente rojo y su falta de voluntad por salir de ese paraíso mullido, le hicieron avergonzarse de sí misma al estar en tal escena, intima para ella, frente a todo el mundo que veía con mucha expectación. Un poco más y moriría por la vergüenza que sentía en su interior. Lo peor fue que deseaba que esto nunca terminara, lo que también extendería su humillación terminando con un revoltijo de inseguridades en su cabeza.

Las personas a su alrededor se rían de tal interacción. Algunos hasta exageraban las cosas, viendo como salían corazones y brillitos de una escena tan adorable además de cariñosa. Si no supieran que entre los dos no había nada, hubieran confundido con una pareja de verdad. Algo que tal vez no sería bueno para algunas personas.

* * *

"entonces… ¿hoy iras a ver a tus hijos?" pregunto Sara mientras ordenaba algo entre los estantes más altos del lugar. Sujetando un frasco de vidrio en el cual, estaba repleto de lo que parecía ser un tipo de té en especial, para luego colocarlo junto a otros más iguales en una parte del estante, llenándolo.

"algo así" dijo el rey mientras hacía lo mismo, pero con otro tipo de contenido en los frascos, tal vez se trataba de otra clase de planta "Undyne y Alphys quieren ir a una de las fiestas semanales de Mettaton, pero quiere que venga Frisk con nosotros para poderlo desafiar en otro concurso de baile" dijo algo pensativo por lo que en esos momentos se encontraba haciendo. Moviéndose ligeramente a la derecha para sujetar una caja con más de esos frascos en él y rebuscar por si encontraba uno parecido a lo que ordenaba.

"ya veo…y el pequeño Frisk no sale si no está al lado de su hermano Asriel" Asgore asintió a sus palabras mientras colocaba con una sonrisa los demás. Tal vez no sea buena idea llevarlo a una fiesta de esa magnitud, pero estaban todos sus mejores amigos del subterráneo…estaba seguro que estarán felices de ver a Frisk otra vez. "¿Toriel acepto esto de buena gana?" pregunto curiosa al saber cómo convencieron a la cabra sobreprotectora a dejar a sus hijos ir a una fiesta con su padre.

Este mismo arrugo un poco el rostro recordando una pequeña discusión que tuvo con Toriel sobre esto, pero gano gracias a sus argumentos sólidos, cosa que ella no pudo contrarrestar perimiéndoles la salida.

"supongo que sí, no estaba muy feliz, pero…estoy seguro que los niños se divertirán" ambos se rieron mientras seguían haciendo sus deberes "creo que está terminado, nos falta la siguiente columna" dijo señalando la columna de están al lado, donde completamente vacío.

"tienes razón, vamos" Asgore asintió mientras sentía un par de manos sobre sus cuernos. Esta era la forma en como ordenaban los estantes, ella estaba sobre él con las piernas en cada hombro, sosteniéndose solo de sus cuernos. Admitía que en un principio este era algo vergonzoso debido al uso de falda de su compañera y olor que sin duda provenía de sus partes íntimas de mujer que terminaba muy apegada a su cuello. Pero pronto se acostumbró al olor femenino, secretamente admite que le agradaba más que las flores.

El proceso era el siguiente, ella ordena las partes superiores e inferiores, mientras él ordenaba las intermedias. Según lo que le contaba, antes necesitaba una escalera para ordenar todo, pero ahora con su presencia todo se volvió relativamente sencillo.

"pero...mañana tengo el día libre" dijo el rey mientras pensaba en el que hacer de su fin de semana. Ya no tenía que trabajar de modelo luego de tomarse un tiempo libre para así tomar las cosas con calma, eso y evitar acosadoras no deseadas. Una idea brillo en su cabeza, pues parecía ser perfecto para culminar una semana "hey Sara, ¿no quieres tener una cita conmigo?" pregunto inocentemente a la mujer sobre él.

La humana se quedó pensante un momento antes de que la información fuera procesada por su cerebro, resultando en un shock que hiso que soltara el frasco que sostenía. Para su surte, Asgore logro atraparla con facilidad en el aire y devolverlo a su lugar.

"¿c-c-cita?" tartamudeo muchas veces mientras tenía los ojos desorbitados y un enorme rubor en su rostro "¿n-no crees que e-es demasiado p-pronto como para tener una c-cita?" entre tartamudeos, le pregunto a la gran cabra quien tenía una mirada peculiar en él.

"no lo sé, ¿crees que sea demasiado pronto? Pensé que ya éramos amigos, ¿Qué tanto más debo esperar para salir contigo?" se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta, sin querer fue escuchado por la chica sobre el quien e sonrojo más profundamente. Fue entonces que la resolución llego a él, como si un rayo le hubiera impactado "NO, ¡esa clase de citas no!" trato de explicarse con una expresión avergonzada en su rostro "hablaba de una salida de amigos, ¡de amigos!" remarco lo último para que entendiera mejor las cosas.

"oh…" dijo entendiendo a lo que se refería, inconscientemente en su voz también haya decepción "bueno, no tengo ningún problema para una…cita…"se notaba que tenía dificultades para decir algo que para los humanos significaba algo diferente "¿el sábado en la mañana?" pregunto con una sonrisa, cosa que también fue devuelta.

"seguro, hasta la tarde" asintió el rey quien ordenaba con mucho más entusiasmo que antes "por mi fuera duraría toda la noche" sin querer, añadió algo que no tenía planeado decir en voz alta. Al darse cuenta de esto, dejo salir una risa falsa y arrepentida que fue acompañado de una expresión de vergüenza "…olvídalo ¿sí?" pidió mientras colocaba las cosas de una forma introvertida.

"no escuche nada" mintió mientras actuaba de la misma manera que su compañero, intentando actuar normalmente, pero fallando de forma estrepitosa. Así fue como termino una jornada habitual de trabajo, que incluso con un desliz de esa magnitud, todo parecía volver a la normalidad al día siguiente.

* * *

Toriel llego finalmente a su casa, dejando sus cosas en el suelo solo para derrumbarse en el sofá grande que tenían. Era la primera vez que, hacia algo como esto, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Habían sucedido tantas cosas en este día que casi no podía aguantar el cansancio mental y físico que sentía.

Todo comenzó con aquella carrera para tomar el autobús. Es algo que hacia habitualmente solo cuando Papyrus no estaba para llevar a los niños y ella a su escuela. También esto fue culpa de haber echado fuera de la casa a Asgore, quien era junto a el esqueleto alto, el de llevarlos a la escuela pues tenía y sabia conducir un coche.

Luego de llegar tarde a su trabajo, tuvo que dar clases como la profesora que era. Principalmente le toco una clase muy aburrida con niños que se quedaban dormidos, ocasionando que también ella caiga presa de ese aburrimiento el cual no quería admitir. Seguido de eso tuvieron un altercado con una de las aulas donde lastimosamente se tuvo que suspender las clases terminando con los niños devuelta a sus casas.

Por si no fuera peor, sus compañeros le invitaron a tomar una taza de café en un restaurante. No habría nada mala en ello sino fuera que pasaron junto a un restaurante de té, en el cual pudo reconocer a su ex esposo atendiendo el lugar. Sin saber que fuerza surgió en ella para dirigirse en ese lugar, ya había abierto las puertas cuando se dio cuenta de su error, culminando con una conversación incomoda con el Rey de los monstruos.

Todo ese choque de estrés le afecto realmente mal, estaba cansada de todo lo que soporto hoy. Pero de todo lo que le sucedió, ella no puede evitar negar que lo peor fue conocer a esa mujer humana. Ella era lo peor, podía sentir una mirada muy negativa de su parte sobre ella, casi como si no la soportara. Una rivalidad que pocas veces ella experimentaba, pues sentía como si sus personalidades fueran completamente opuestas. Pero tal vez lo que más le molestaba, era saber que fue ella quien impregnaba su olor en Asgore, ¡gritaba a que estaba siendo marcado a leguas!

Muy pocos saben de este tipo de cosas, pero marcar era una acción que era usaba por animales y monstruos para designar cierto territorio o propiedad. Hay muchas formas de hacer este tipo de acción, pero el mas común era para seleccionar un compañero, que usualmente era con la impregnación del olor en aquella persona o monstruo sea cual sea el caso.

El punto era que…todo Asgore olía a ella. Desde la más pequeña hebra sobre su cabeza, hasta los pelos en sus patas mullidas. Incluso sus ropas olían a ella. Como anterior fémina casada, ella entendía mejor que nadie que era declarar una propiedad como suya, una práctica egoísta pero leal hacia alguien.

Este también era una de las razones por la cual no podía hablar con Asgore, su olor. Con todos los años que estuvieron separados y la poca conexión que tuvieron luego de haberse reencontrado en la superficie, simplemente algo le dolía cuando notaba que su olor ya no estaba sobre él. Tiempo después fue peor, cuando empezó a impregnar el olor de alguien más.

Después de no verlo quien sabe cuánto tiempo, al estar frente a él en esa tienda el día de hoy, pudo comprobar que, sin duda, el olor había cambiado por completo. Ya no era simple olor corporal, era uno demasiado íntimo, rayando casi a haber dormido juntos…y no habla de cómo amigos. Le prestó atención especial a su cuello, que era el lugar donde más de ese olor había, guardándolo como si fuera una especie de perfume personal y que estaba muy orgulloso de mostrar.

Sin duda eso le molesto a tal grado que casi le lanza una bola de fuego en ese mismo instante. Pero se contuvo muy bien al recordar que estaba rodeada de personas y detrás de ella estaban sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes le había seguido para ver que sucedía.

Cuando estuvo pensándolo luego de haberse relajado y pensado mejor las cosas, recordó que no tenía por qué enojarse, ambos ya no eran nada, habían terminado y toda su relación había acabado en el olvido. Se tuvo que recordar una y otra vez que ambos eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran, si eso era buscar otra pareja entonces que así sea, no debía de mostrarse enojada o…celosa si eso ocurriese.

Pero una cosa era decirlo que hacerlo. Por alguna razón aun seguía pensando en que seguían casados, que todavía eran pareja por más que incluso se forzaba a abandonar esa tonta idea. Que tal vez la pequeña mujer humana lo estaba haciendo inconscientemente, no tenía por qué enojarse con ella solo por eso.

Sin embargo, otra idea pasaba sobre su cabeza al recordar ese nuevo olor en su cuello. No había duda, se trataba de sus partes íntimas sobre él. No sabe cómo o porque, pero de que el olor estaba allí, solo le daba la idea de que ambos ya han compartido una noche de pasión…juntos. Tal vez estaba exagerando…tal vez solo era producto de un creciente sentimiento egoísta, o tal vez sean los celos enfermizos que en ella empezaron a arder. Después de todo solo su cuello olía de esa forma…o quizá…

Toriel se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, intentando controlar su gran imaginación que en esos momentos empezó a recrear mil y un situaciones de cómo fue que aquel olor llego hasta él. Ahora entendía que es lo que sucedía…eran los mismos síntomas que experimentaba aquellas mujeres que leía en los libros de romance que tanto le gustaban, ella se estaba convirtiendo en la ex enferma.

"estoy loca" admitió mientras intentaba despejar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero no ocurría. Tanto que se burlaba de aquellas mujeres, que parecía que solo se traba de ficción…ahora resultaba ser cierta y le estaba sucediendo, lo cual lo hacía peor. Necesitaba ayuda, ayuda psicológica si así fuera necesario. Pero no quería llamar mucho la atención, por lo cual necesitaba un consejo de alguien que le entendería y probablemente sabia como solucionarlo…su mejor amiga.

"oye Tori" fue sorprendida de golpe, haciéndole saltar de donde estaba recostada. Fue sorprendida por Sans, quien tenía su habitual sonrisa burlona en su rostro, que por alguna razón se veía mucho más burlona de lo usual "vaya, parece ser que tienes estrés en…toda la cara" se rio mientras tomaba algo de kétchup, apoyándose en el marco más cercano.

Toriel simplemente le dio una mirada antes de caer nuevamente rendida "¿se nota?" pregunto un poco preocupada en que sea tan notorio su estrés. Sans solo respondió asintiendo mientras se riera ligeramente, cosa que hiso que la fémina cabria callera derrotada completamente en donde estaba.

"entonces… ¿sabes que estas recostada en la antigua cama de Asgore?" le dijo el esqueleto mirando muy interesado. La mujer monstruo simplemente abre los ojos de golpe y notar que, efectivamente, todo el sofá olía a él. Sin mucha demora, salta fuera del lugar como si estuviera en llamas y se aleja hacia el sofá contrario "jejejeje, un clásico" se rio el esqueleto de huesos anchos mientras se divertía de las acciones de la mamá cabra.

"esto es todo, voy a la cama" dijo ligeramente enojada mientras se levantaba y con sus manos haciendo puños, se golpeó ella misma para empezar a caminar hasta su habitación. Pero abrió los ojos cuando se percató que no había nadie más que ellos dos "¿y mis niños?" pregunto preocupada por la ausencia de sus hijos.

"se fueron a la fiesta de Mettaton junto a Gore, undyne y Alphys" le informo mientras se terminaba su botella roja y se limpiaba los restos con su chaqueta "de hecho estoy aquí por si quieres ir también…pero por lo visto no tienes ganas así que iré solo con Papyrus" le respondió notando su cansancio, era lo mejor para ella "bueno, que tengas dulces huesos" bromeo mientras se iba tras la puerta principal, dejándola completamente sola en aquella casa tan grande.

 **Solo espera que su amiga tenga una solución para esto.**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo:** _ **[**_ _Tu elección_ ** _]_**

* * *

 **Bueno, este es el final supongo. Realmente esto indeciso si esto llevara a un lado, pero tengo buenas ideas y creo tener el argumento planteado para cada una de las opciones.**

 **IMPORTANTE, para elegir tiene que ser un comentario, no importa si solo escribe el título de lo que eligió, sigue contando. El ganador obviamente será por mayoría de votos. En caso de que no halla, simplemente tomare este como fin hasta que tenga tiempo o me sienta aburrido.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA :D**


	6. Monster Revolution: La Emperatriz

**IMPORTANTE  
LEER ESTO PRIMERO**

* * *

 **Esto será como un adelanto de lo que se vendrá si eligen una destina opción. No digo que será así exactamente, es como una versión beta de cada uno les dará una breve idea de lo que tratara esta opcion que describí en el capitulo anterior.**

 **Quiero decirles que tambien are una brebe muestra de cada opcion que dí, por lo que mas adelante eligiran con sabiduria cual les gustaria ver. en todo caso, mañana ya debe de estar listo la nueva beta. Muy bien, espero que les guste. (aqui abajo estan las diferentes opciones de cada "ruta" por asi llamarlo)**

\- **_THE MONSTER REVOLUTION_** **:** La historia detrás del reino monstruo y la lucha contra la opresión de la dictadura absoluta (3 a 4x capítulos)

\- **_THE SIX FALLEN SOULS_** **:** la verdad detrás de los niños caídos. Perspectiva de un asesino (x6 capítulos) (uno para cada alma)

\- **_DETERMINATION_** **:** Batalla ultra épica. Sans vs Asgore. (x1 capitulo **)**

\- **_HOME SWEET HOME:_** capítulos random contando el día a día del rey de los monstruos trabajando en una tienda de té. También su búsqueda interminable y extraña para buscar pareja. Problemas amorosos, celos, "salseo" y otras cosas más. Se le añade un capítulo especial piscina/playa, un evento donde comparten la gran mayoría de personajes de undetale. (¿?x capítulos + x1 especial de playa ** _)_**

* * *

 _ **MONSTER REVOLUTION (beta)**_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _¡camina!"_**

 _El sonido sordo de un golpe fue escuchado por todo el lugar. En aquellos grandes pasillos, se podía ver una enorme silueta acompañado de otras dos más pequeñas, pero además de las fuertes pisadas que esta silueta provocaba, también sonaba el chirrido e cadenas y el hierro chocando con el suelo. de ser así, entonces se trataba de un preso o apresado quien estaba siendo dirigido a cierto lugar._

 _El pequeño grupo pudo ver luz tras el marco de la enorme puerta, una pared de luz que le impedía ver más allá del pasillo donde se encontraba. La enorme silueta parecía tener problemas de nervios, pues tomo una respiración profunda y empezó a andar de nuevo. Lentamente, como si cada paso fuera un tormento para él._

 _Conforme más se acercaban. Podían escuchar un conjunto de voces seguidas de abucheo de una incontable cantidad de seres, todos clamaban muchas cosas inentendibles, muchos no lograban que su voz sea escuchada._

 _Finalmente, el arco de luz fue traspasado, mostrándole una imagen que pocas personas han visto con vida. se trataba de el gran castillo, el lugar donde residía la emperatriz de los monstruos. Pero no estaban dentro de este, sino a las afueras, justo en el mismo lugar donde se mostraba a todo el pueblo debajo de ellos. Una gran multitud parecía haber llegado para ver el espectáculo que pronto se desarrollaría._

 _El campo frente al castillo era enorme, lo suficiente como para poder albergar cientos de personas y aun así, los monstruos estaban aún más alejados de lo usual, peldaños más abajo mirando impacientes a lo que sucedería en unos segundos._

 _Pero todo el bullicio cesó en cuando vieron salir del castillo a alguien muy familiar para todos. En silencio absoluto, vieron a su salvador, vistiendo unas horribles cadenas alrededor de su cuello, muñecas y piernas, arrastrando más cadenas detrás de él. Nadie podría creerse que realmente hallan capturado al invencible líder de la resistencia, Asgore Dreemurr._

 _La enorme cabra miraba con inexpresividad hacia el frente, con su porte en alto, sin miedo a todo lo que se venía a partir de ahora. Pero su mirada estaba enfocaba en alguien más, pues se dirigía al centro del campo de ejecución, donde se encontraría a la última figura que se supone que tendría que ver antes de su muerte, la emperatriz._

 _El trono elegante, los grandes adornos que embellecían aquel asiento y el porte despreocupado de la fémina monstruo prácticamente gritaba a victoria. Su sonrisa burlona y sus ojos rebosantes de una alegría enfermería hacían que cualquiera retrocediera unos pasos atrás, incluso sus propios guardias._

 _Asgore podía verla de frente y no podía dejar de admitir que era alguien muy hermosa para ser malvada. La emperatriz era uno de los pocos 'raza pura' que quedaban, pero lo que la hacía verdaderamente monstruosa era ser un jefe monstruo, así como lo era él. Miles de monstruos increíblemente fuertes le desafiaron antes que él se enterara de la situación de su gente, todos murieron en el enfrentamiento de una forma brutal y despiadada._

 _Sus ojos brillaban con al verlo derrotado frente a ella, sus orejas se retorcían con emoción y su cola era agitada como nunca nadie le ha visto. La mayoría de su pelaje que se observaba fuera de su armadura de batalla estaba erizada y la enorme sonrisa que tenía mostraba todos sus colmillos, mientras saboreaba la victoria con su lengua rasposa. Era un monstruo gato, una fémina sin precedentes con un bello y escultural forma humana, su cuerpo estaba moldeado tan perfectamente y sus grandes además de bellas curvas era sin duda por su entrenamiento constante. Algo que destacaba de ella más que cualquier ora fémina en el reino monstruo, era por sus grandes y mullidos pechos que guardaba tras su armadura._

 _Sin embargo, detrás de esa hermosa apariencia, se encontraba la pesadilla de muchos. Sinceramente el no entiende como alguien como ella pudo haber acabado así, de esta forma._

 _De pronto, abrió los ojos al sentir como una lanza atravesó su pierna desde atrás, que cuando fue retirada dejo una gran cantidad de sangre sobre el suelo. recibió un gran golpe en su espalda y por el dolor en su pierna, fue obligado a arrodillarse frente a la emperatriz, que lucía más que contenta por tenerlo de esa forma._

 _"_ _es suficiente, esclavos míos" dijo mientras con una señal de sus manos, los apartaba "me agrada su…entusiasmo, por lo que pediré que se retiren" ambos soldados parecían un poco contentos de ser alagados. Pero en cuanto le dieron la espalda, para shock de asgore, fueron atravesados por garras que disparo la emperatriz "…se retiren de esta vida, odio a los desobedientes" ambos soldados, con lágrimas en sus ojos fueron vueltos polvo en cuestión de segundos, dejando las garras caer al suelo, junto a un charco de sangre._

 _"_ _¿Por qué?" pregunto asgore mientras agarraba un poco de tierra, impotente por no haber evitado sus muertes "¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡esos dos te eran fieles! ¡más que su propia vida!" le reclamo mirándolo con sus ojos carmesíes brillando en ira. La fémina parecía muy divertida por sus palabras, tanto que se carcajeó en su lujoso trono._

 _"_ _¿no lo entiendes? sus vidas son mías ¡puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana! Si quiero que mueran, ellos mueren…si quiero que se suiciden, ellos lo deben hacer" explico mientras se miraba las garras en su mano, ignorando la mirada del cabrío gigante "es así como funciona. Ellos me desobedecieron al hacer algo que no había ordenado, actuaron por si mismos…la insubordinación es algo que no voy a tolerar" su sonrisa felina incrementaba cuando sus ojos mostraban más ira conforme escuchaba sus palabras._

 _"_ _¡esa no es excusa para haberlos matado! ¡menos de esa forma!" añadió mientras intentaba levantarse. Su rostro mostró algo de dolor al sentir como las heridas se recuperaban lentamente detrás de su pelaje manchado en sangre, probablemente se demoraría un poco más de tiempo._

 _La fémina gatuna finalmente se levantó de su trono, empezando a bajar los escalones a paso lento. No podía dejar de admirar sus grandes caderas ni su larga cola moviéndose con una gran elegancia, sin duda era una noble._

 _"_ _¿Qué sucede, oh gran asesino sabio? ¿quejándote de un par de muertes en nuestra guerra?" le dijo divertida mientras llegaba a donde estaba el gran cabrío, caminando a su alrededor ya que había caído nuevamente en sus rodillas sin poder levantarse "¿sabes porque mueren monstruos a diario? Mueren para defendernos de tu resistencia sin sentido, mueren en esta guerra contra ustedes que ya se ha excedido más de lo debido" hiso hincapié al referirse a su resistencia, la cual era a su parecer la cáusante de todo este caos y destrucción._

 _"_ _¡tú los mataste! ¡mataste a familias enteras solo por tu diversión! ¡mataste a tu propia familia por poder!" le recordó mientras la miraba cada vez que se encontraban sus miradas, esto no disminuyo la sonrisa en su rostro. Su larga cola rosaba su rostro, restregándose en su nariz y cuello, mientras sentía una de sus afiladas uñas andando por su torso desnudo y sus grandes músculos._

 _"_ _pero tú puedes detener todo esto, Asgore Dreemurr" le dijo mientras estaba detrás de él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos "¿Qué haces peleando una guerra que no es tuya? ¿Qué haces defendiendo a monstruos que no conoces? ¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida por simples formas de vida que jamás conocerán lo que es tener poder?" el tono que usaba y la forma en como decía las cosas era tan venenosa como cierta "solo debes rendirte, Asgore Dreemurr…prometo que, si lo haces, te perdonare la vida al igual que tu basura de resistencia" esto último le tomo por desprevenido, no se esperaba algo como eso._

 _La fémina al ver que había logrado llamar su atención, sonrió triunfante mientras lo liberaba de sus brazos y volvía a rodearlo, como si se tratara de su presa "sé lo que estás pensando, claro que lo haré, un jefe monstruo no rompe promesas ¿recuerdas? Que sería de mi honor si hago todo lo contrario" parecía actuar un poco triste mientras se quitaba una lagrima falsa de su ojo "me conoces, Asgore…sabes que no estoy mintiendo" no pudo evitar sentir con la cabeza gacha "lo único que tienes que hacer…es desistir" dijo mientras levantaba su rostro con su mano, haciendo que la mirara directamente._

 _La conocía durante un corto tiempo, pero sabe que su honor es tan importante tanto como lo era para él. Su orgullo era algo que no se atrevería a tirar por nada del mundo, sus promesas eran totalmente verdaderas. Tal vez esta era la salida que buscaba, tal vez esta era la manera de poder salvarles a todos sus amigos que le acompañaron en esta imprudente aventura…tal vez._

 _Sacudió su cabeza ¿estaba pensando en rendirse? Eso no iba a suceder, por más deliciosa y tentadora que fuera su propuesta. Simplemente no se podía rendir._

 _"_ _tienes razón…esta no es mi guerra, apenas conozco a la gran mayoría que defiendo y expongo mi vida por personas que tal vez yo no les importe si vivo o muero" conforme hablaba, la sonrisa de la mujer aumentaba casi exponencialmente, pero decayó con lo que siguió "pero…yo lucho no solamente por ellos, sino por todos los que han sacrificado sus vidas entes de mí, que lucharon por ellos cuando nadie más tenía el valor para hacerlo" lentamente, logro pararse mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, mirando triste las cadenas en sus brazos y piernas "Yo nunca me he considerado un héroe" dicho esto, uso algo de fuerza para liberarse de sus ataduras "ni tampoco un salvador" ahora se desprendía de la cadenas en sus piernas con un simple movimientos de sus manos "yo solo lucho por las personas que, a pesar de que no conozco, creo en ellos con todo mi alma. Ya no dudare, si tengo un enemigo frente a mi…" ahora sujetando el collar que rodeaba su cuello, lo destruyo con solo aplastarlo en su mano, terminando siendo libre por completo "…lo hare pedazos" dijo mientras le dirigía la mirada más determinada que pudo reunir._

 _La fémina estuvo callada un buen rato, casi inexpresiva por la elección de palabras, para luego estallar en una carcajada demente, callando a todos los presentes del lugar "¿y piensas vencerme? ¿a mí? ¿estando tan dañado y débil?" le pregunto entre risas "no te han alimentado en días, te han estado golpeando destruyendo todo tu cuerpo en todo este tiempo que estuviste encarcelado y acabas de recibir una herida profunda en tu pierna, sabiendo esto ¿aun crees que puedes ganarme? ¡no me hagas reír!" siguió burlándose antes de ver que no parecía retroceder "vaya, parece que lo dices enserio" dijo pensativa, antes de charquear los dedos "muy bien, acepto el duelo. Ya sabes que pasara con el otro cuando pierna ¿no?" dijo divertida mientras en un borrón, ahora se encontraba al otro extremo del campo de ejecución._

 _Asgore la imito, apareciendo de repente al extremo opuesto de ella, pero su rostro mostro una expresión e dolor al sentir la respuesta de su pierna, la cual nuevamente empezó a sangrar al realizar un movimiento tan forzado de su parte._

 _Esto decidiría todo, el futuro de todos ahora dependía de esta batalla. Sabia los riesgos de haber aceptado, pero no es como si tuviera otra opción. El que pierda se convertiría en el esclavo del otro…para siempre. Como perdedor y capturado, no solamente se convertiría en un esclavo, sino que también si así lo quisiera, ella lo pudiera matar durante la lucha si así lo quisiera. Ella iba a matar, él no puede por ser un preso, así fueron las batallas individuales._

 _"_ _¿estás listo, Gore?" le pregunto mientras se lamia los labios con su lengua, totalmente entusiasmada y excitada "sinceramente esperaba que esto sucediera, siempre quise tenerte como esclavo. Ya me puedo imaginar todo lo que hare contigo una vez gane, no puedo esperar" de pronto, sus garras tomaron un brillo oscuro, amenazador y al mismo tiempo desprendía una gran cantidad de poder absoluto._

 _"_ _no quiero tenerte como esclavo, Keith." Le respondió el cabrío macho mientras invocaba un tridente hecho de fuego, pero tenía un aspecto casi demoniaco "solo quiero que dejes de ser emperatriz, eso es lo único que quiero por mi victoria" sus palabras fueron escuchadas como un chiste para la fémina._

 _"_ _¿Por qué crees que vas a ganar?" le pregunto divertida mientras se colocaba en cuatro pastas, haciendo que sus caderas se vieran más grandes de lo usual y su cola se moviera con mucha lentitud "¡aquí voy! ¡Asgore!" grito mientras todo a su alrededor empezaba a oscurecerse por su gran cantidad de poder._

 _Asgore respondió de la misma forma, haciendo un pilar del mismo tamaño hecho de fuego mismo. El choque de ambos inmensos pilares de poder consumió todo el castillo por completo, elevándose al cielo intentando vencer a la otra._

 _Ambos contrincantes seguían en sus mismas posiciones, para luego inclinarse destruyendo parte del suelo donde estaban y desaparecer en un borrón por la inmensa velocidad usada. El choque de ambos golpes sobre el otro hiso un estallido de gran poder, que ilumino todo el lugar, segando a todo aquel que alguna vez intento ver la más grande batalla que haya ocurrido entre monstruos._

 ** _Una batalla tal vez olvidada…pero con consecuencias que todavía siguen perdurando hasta hoy._**

 ** _-Project: Monster Revolution-_**

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **Esto sería el resumen o lo que se podría ver si eligen esta opción. A lo sumo será una historia que demorare 6 capítulos contar, tal vez mas…tal vez mucho más. No creo ser capaz de mantener más de 6 capítulos, por lo que tiene que pensar bien sus opciones.**

 **Si esta opción LES INTERESA, no olviden elegirlo COMENTANDO el nombre del proyecto**


	7. Home Sweet Home: ¡Es una cita a ciegas!

**Bien, aquí va otro fragmento de lo que podría estar en mi siguiente proyecto. En este relatare un poco del futuro sin argumento ni nada, solo diversión y "salseo" entre los personajes. Esta es la primera vez que intento algo así, por lo que me encantara tener esta clase de experiencia. New Life in the Surface**

 **Por si han llegado a este cap. y no tienen idea que es esto de los beta, aqui un listado de ellos. Escriban un comentario para saber cual de todos desean, en un par de dias subire los que me faltan :D**

\- **_THE MONSTER REVOLUTION_** **:** La historia detrás del reino monstruo y la lucha contra la opresión de la dictadura absoluta (3 a 4x capítulos)

\- **_THE SIX FALLEN SOULS_** **:** la verdad detrás de los niños caídos. Perspectiva de un asesino (x6 capítulos) (uno para cada alma)

\- **_DETERMINATION_** **:** Batalla ultra épica. Sans vs Asgore. (x1 capitulo **)**

\- **_HOME SWEET HOME:_** capítulos random contando el día a día del rey de los monstruos trabajando en una tienda de té. También su búsqueda interminable y extraña para buscar pareja. Problemas amorosos, celos, "salseo" y otras cosas más. Se le añade un capítulo especial piscina/playa, un evento donde comparten la gran mayoría de personajes de undetale. (¿?x capítulos + x1 especial de playa ** _)_**

* * *

 **New Life in the Surface**

* * *

 **Resumen** _: ¿Cómo es vivir en la superficie para un monstruo? Este es un corto relato donde se muestra el epilogo que todos estaban buscando, la vida en la superficie para un rey no es del todo fácil, sobre todo si tiene una nueva vida por construir._

* * *

 _ **HOME SWEET HOME**_

* * *

 **"** **BIENVENIDOS"**

Aquella voz robotizada se extendió por toda la pantalla a oscuras. Con aquel saludo, un reflector pronto empezó a bañar con luz a quien estaría en frente de todo esto. Para la gran sorpresa de muchos, en ella estaba un robot casi rectangular moviéndose a través de una solo rueda.

"obviamente me están sintonizando porque saben quién es su servidor, pero para quien no tenga idea, aunque lo dudo, quien les habla es el fabuloso mettaton" parcia algo seguro de sí mismo para ser un simple robot, tal vez fue esa la razón de su popularidad, su forma de ser "¡sean todos bienvenidos a mi show!" con una gran emoción, hiso su presentación, haciendo que todo el lugar se ilumine, dejando ver caras conocidas sentados en el público que estaba en el set, mientras detrás de él había un gran telón con un corazón rojo detrás.

"hoy las cosas van a ser muy diferentes aquí mi público fiel, porque hoy ¡hay un especial!" todos parecían aullar en alegría al saber tal increíble noticia "¡sí! ¡un especial! Pero no lo hago solamente por ustedes mi público, sino para ayudar a un gran amigo mío que está necesitado de…compañía" su tono juguetón dejo sorprendido más de uno con ganas de más "así que no esperen más, disfruten de ¡es una cita a ciegas!" al nombrar el nombre de su episodio, la tela tras él se descubrió dejando ver una especie de escenario dividido a la mitad, done había 3 sillas por cada lado.

"este 'juego' es muy sencillo. Tenemos a 2 chicas muy desesperadas, tenemos 3 solteros muy desesperados. Así que luego de algunas preguntas, cada soltera elegirá a su pareja para una futura cita súper especial y romántica." Todos gritan de emoción al ver algo tan estúpidamente interesante "pero eso no es todo…para hacerlo más emocionante, ¡yo! ¡mettaton! ¡también añadí un par de boletos a la ciudad del amor!" nuevamente la multitud quedo pasmada ante tal premio y empezó a clamar "¡no más espera! ¡aquí nuestros concursantes!" así, el robot se elevó en el aire por unas cuerdas dando algunas vueltas alrededor del escenario, junto a unos brillos mágicos.

"nuestro primer concursante es alguien madura, fuerte, independiente, madre de dos increíbles niños , es directora de una escuela y prepara los pay de caramelo más ricos del mundo, irónicamente, no sabe preparar nada más ¡Saluden a la Cabra mama! ¡TORIEL!" tras una estela de humo, salió una malhumorada y avergonzada Toriel "¿algunas palabras cariño?" pregunto acercándose con el micrófono hacia ella.

Mirando a todos lados, no evito avergonzarse al encontrar a todos sus conocidos sentados en las tribunas, incluyendo a sus dos hijos. Sonriendo de manera forzada, tomó el micrófono mientras saluda al frente "hola todo mundo, soy Toriel y solo espero que dos niños aquí presentes hayan hecho la tarea" tanto frisk y Asriel en la tribuna se retorcieron en miedo al reconocer que no lo habían hecho.

"uy, cuanta tensión. Eso debería bajarte puntos" la cabra le miro desafiante al robot, quien la ignoro olímpicamente "continuemos. Nuestra segunda concursante es una mujer humana, bajita para el promedio, más dulce que…un dulce, más empalagosa que el chocolate, más bella que una rosa y tiene la habilidad de sonrojarse al igual que un tomate ¡con ustedes la mujer número uno y nuestra única humana invitada! ¡SARA!" la multitud clamo al ver entrar a la pequeña humana temblorosa al ver a tantos en tan grande lugar. Con miedo, tomo un asiento al lado de Toriel, la cual es estaba estratégicamente más alejado de lo usual.

El micrófono se acercó a ella en una cuerda, que con mucha torpeza intento sujetar "y-yo…me siento muy… ¡no puedo hacerlo!" dijo mientras se cubría el rostro ardiendo y alejaba el micrófono de ella.

"vaya, los rumores eran ciertos, parece una estrella" menciono Mettaton burlándose de ella en la lejanía "eso era todo, ahora con nuestros desesperados favoritos" del otro lado de la separación, aparecían tres pantallas de humo, dos pequeñas y una enorme.

"nuestro invitado tiene un fuerte sentido del humor, suele comer kétchup y no tiene ninguna habilidad reconocida ¡además de contar malos chistes sobre huesos ¡con ustedes, Sans!" la pantalla de humo se desvaneció, dejando ver nada. Ante la confusión de todos, él ya estaba sentado en su asiento sin que nadie lo hubiera notado "muy buen truco, ahora tus palabras" dicho esto por el robot, el micro bajo mágicamente hacia el esqueleto.

"err…no sé cómo llegue aquí, pero mis huesos tiemblan de la emoción" fue su respuesta mientras se reía ligeramente. El público se quedó callado un momento para luego reírse de a pocos, casi nadie parecía encontrarle lo divertido "publico difícil" fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a comer un poco de kétchup.

"eso fue demasiado…Sans" dijo Mettaton mientras pasaba las hojas en sus manos "nuestro siguiente invitado es valiente, torpe, le encanta el espagueti, perseverante, le gusta el espagueti…aquí dice que fuerte… ¿otra vez espagueti?" se preguntó el robot intrigado y confuso ante la presentación "espagueti, espagueti, espagueti, espagueti…" siguió repitiendo mientras más leía la pequeña hoja en sus manos. Sacudiendo parte de su cuerpo, desecho la tarjeta volviendo hacia el público "¡sin más demora, el amante del espagueti! ¡el popular, Papyrus!" tras el manto de humo, el enorme esqueleto apareció en su pose de victoria, iluminado por los reflectores.

Antes que cualquiera diga algo, el esqueleto alto saco un micrófono de la nada "¡HOLA HUMANOS! ¡SOY YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS!" ahora sacaba a relucir una espada de juguete el cual elevo al cielo "¡Y HE LLGADO PARA CONTAR MIS INCREIBLES HAZAÑAS! ¡ESO Y COMPARTIR MI ESPAGUETI! ¡JEJEJEJEJEJEJE!" el micrófono se desintonizo forzando a la mayoría a cubrirse los oídos por la estática.

"cuanta emoción" Mettaton parecía divertido al respecto, tal vez porque no tenía oídos reales "y nuestro último invitado. Él es fuerte, valiente, audaz y tímido frente las damas. Es considerado además de amable, no dudaría en arriesgar su cuello si es para proteger a alguien. Es muy mullido y su cuerpo está cubierto de un pelaje igual a la felpa ¡con ustedes, el increíble, maravilloso, además de increíblemente sexi! ¡EX rey de los monstruos, ASGORE!" el robot aplaudió con sus manos robóticas mientras la pantalla de humo se esfumaba dejando ver al tímido cabrío.

El rey parecía realmente avergonzado y sonreía forzadamente mientras saludaba a todo público. Lo peor era que él conocía casi a la mayoría de los presentes y sin duda había mas tras las pantallas esta noche. El no estaba preparado para algo como eso y sin duda nunca lo estará.

Con una mirada extraña, vio el micro que se le presento frente, tal vez esperaban a que diga algunas palabras "yo…estoy cordialmente agradecido por todo el programa por haberme dejado participar" agradeció a todos mientras se inclinaba ligeramente.

"oh querido, ¡cómo no invitarte! ¡eres una estrella al igual que yo, Mettaton!" dijo el robot mientras a su alrededor estallaban fuegos artificiales para la fascinación de la gran mayoría "nos has dejado con la boca abierta con tu debut en el capítulo número 34 de 'El agente secreto Paps' que solo se trasmitía en el exterior de ebott" Asgore lucia algo nervioso ante la vista de la gran mayoría, que no podía creerse que también sea un actor "¡aquí! ¡tus mejores momentos en televisión!" parecía ser la señal para que una especie de pantalla gigante bajara del techo y las luces se apagaran de repente.

* * *

 _La escena empieza mostrando la turbia noche en la ciudad. Parecía estar en completo silencio cuando alguien sale por la puerta torpemente y a toda velocidad fuera de un edificio cualquiera. Aquella construcción, la cual se trataba de un almacén abandonado, estallo segundo después de la fuga de la silueta, terminando en su demolición total._

 _La figura corría como loco para llegar a un auto, abrir la puerta y sentarse. Extendió las manos tratando de agarrar el volante y pisaba por instinto el acelerador._

 _"_ _¡LO SIENTO MALHECHORES, PERO HOY NO SERÁ EL DÍA! ¡EL GRAN PAPS, AGENTE SECRETO! ¡NO SERÁ CAPTURADO HOY! ¡NYEH HEH HEH!" se rio el esqueleto alto, quien ahora se hacía llamar como Paps. Pero se quedó estático cuando se dio cuenta de que el volante de su auto no estaba y parecía un mimo conduciendo._

 _"_ _hola" le saludo alguien a su lado. Giro su vista lentamente para encontrarse con una gran cabra vestido de un elegante traje, con un sombrero negro el cual tenía agujeros para que sus cuernos salieran de ahí y además traía un par de guantes de cuero negras._

 _"_ _¡MUY BUENAS NOCHES SEÑOR!" saludo el esqueleto quitándose el sombrero un momento "¡PARECE SER QUE ME HE EQUIVOCADO DE AUTO! ¡DISCÚLPEME!" dicho esto, el esqueleto se bajó del automóvil muy elegante, antes de querer correr a lo loco por ahí._

 _"_ _¡espere!" lo detuvo la cabra mientras le señalaba con una mano "soy su nuevo chofer, mi nombre es Jeft ¿no lo recuerda? Me contrato ayer y hace unas horas lo traje aquí" le hiso recordar con una sonrisa entre tiendes._

 _"_ _¡OH, CLARO QUE NO LO OLVIDE! ¡EL GRAN PAPS, AGENTE SECRETO! ¡NUNCA OLVIDA NADA!" dijo con un tono heroico mientras elevaba su dedo al aire. Saltando la puerta, se tira a los asientos traseros gracias a que el auto carecía de techo "¡ARRANCA MANFRED!" grito ele esqueleto mientras señalaba al frente._

 _"_ _mi nombre es Jeft" fue lo único que dijo el incómodo cabrío mientras encendía el auto y se disponía a acelerar. Sin embargo, por un descuido, en vez de presionar el botón de arrancado, toca otro que no debía. Para su completo shock, Papyrus salió eyectado al cielo junto a su asiento, desapareciendo en el cielo junto a un grito extendido._

 _Asgore se quedó viendo como el esqueleto desaparecía en los confines del cielo estrellado, finalmente se desvaneció tras un brillo como si se tratara de una estrella. Su rostro lo decía todo, eso no estaba planificado, en lo absoluto. Volviendo su mirada a la cámara, sonrió avergonzadamente mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco tonto ante lo que había hecho._

 ** _"_** ** _ups"_**

* * *

 _ **(hay mas escenas, pero eso en la versión extendida)**_

* * *

"¡qué gran debut! ¡jamás el programa había tenido tantos televidentes!" informo el robot, totalmente emocionado al ver nuevamente aquella escena.

"esa escena fue un completo error, no se suponía que Papyrus saliera volando del coche" se trató de explicar Asgore con un sonrojo en su rostro, avergonzado ante tamaño error "aun así…los productores decidieron dejar la escena tal cual estaba…al igual que todas las demás" dijo un poco pesimista al recordar todos sus errores durante la grabación de los capítulos.

"¡FUE FANTÁSTICO TENER AL REY EN MI SHOW!" dijo el Papyrus con una mano en su pecho cadavérico y bien vestido "¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS PUEDE SER MUY GRANDIOSO, PERO NADIE PUEDE SER EL MEJOR AYUDANTE PARA EL GRAN PAPS QUE EL MISMÍSIMO REY" este último se reía avergonzadamente al recordar que fue idea del esqueleto de ser un personaje secundario temporal hasta el encuentro de un mejor actor, pero de alguna forma le hicieron firmar un contrato para hacer un par de temporadas más en vez de los 2 capítulos que había prometido gravar.

"vaya, que interesante" fue lo que dijo el robot que con una señal desapareció toda la pantalla "dicho todo esto y de presentar a nuestros concursantes, es hora de que empiecen los juegos. Serán tres preguntas, la primera la leerá Toriel, la segunda Sara y por ultimo yo, su gran presentador ¡Mettaton!" parecía que el robot no dejaba de adularse a sí mismo, aun así, la gente empezó a aclamar por él.

* * *

…tiempo después... (oviamente, un corte tremendo y pasando al salseo :v)

* * *

"¡primera pregunta!" anuncio el robot mientras tomaba una tarjeta entre su mano robótica y con la otra el micrófono. Se acercó hasta Toriel para darle la pregunta "toma querida, es todo tuyo" dijo mientras hacia una carita que guiñaba el ojo, haciendo que la fémina rodara los ojos.

Todos miraban con expectación como Toriel parecía procesar la hoja en sus manos. con una expresión rara, levanta la vista para el público mientras tomaba cierto aire para hablar "si tuviéramos una cita… ¿a dónde me llevarías?" pregunto con cansancio, votando la hoja a un lado casi como si no le importara.

"¡ _YO! ¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS LA LLEVARIA A UN CENTRO DONDE HALLA MUCHOS PUZLES! ¡LUEGO A UN RESTAURANTE A COMER MUCHOS ESPAGUETIS!"_ su voz seguía siendo tan alarmante como siempre. todos se reían ligeramente ante su gran personalidad, también por su forma de aliviar el ambiente.

"eso es…muy lindo" dijo Sara mientras intentaba sonreír. La verdad es que no le gustaba el espagueti luego de verlo comer junto a sus amigos. Quedo traumada ante la cantidad descomunal de espagueti que había en la anterior casa de Asgore, era también, lo único que comían desde ahora a menos que coman fuera, lo que era muy seguido.

"iríamos a grillbys" dijo despreocupadamente Sans mientras disfrutaba de un poco de kétchup. Todos esperaban ansioso por algo más, pero se desilusionaron cuando lo vieron dormir de repente. Fue levantado por su hermano que lo sacudió "¿eh? ¿Qué? Oh si…" dijo recordando que estaba en televisión nacional "...nada más" todos se rieron nerviosamente ante la falta de participación del esqueleto de grandes huesos.

"bueno yo…" Asgore estaba pensativo ante esta pregunta, pues no quería que fuera algo cutre "creo que primero haríamos un picnic en un parque rodeado de flores para cocerla mejor. Luego tal vez la llevaría a divertirnos a algún buen lugar, he escuchado que hay sitios de juegos en Ebott" dijo con una sonrisa recordando la zona de juegos electrónicos donde fue llevado por sus compañeras de piso "y tal vez en la noche, la llevaría a un gran mirador rodeado de naturaleza para ver juntos las estrellas" el rey seguía pensándolo y repasándolo en su cabeza, anotándolo de forma permanente a tan buen plan "si…creo que eso yo haría" fue su respuesta que termino con una gran sonrisa.

El escucho sorprendido como las personas empezaron a aplaudir y silbar ante su respuesta, tal vez les agrado "excelente todos, has pasado la primera pregunta. Ahora con la que sigue" dicho esto, se acercó a Sara y le entrego su tarjeta "tu turno querida" así, el robot se retiró flotando en el aire, dejándola sola con el micrófono en mano.

La humana tenía un poco de nervios, ocultando su rostro tras el papel para evitar la mirada de todos los que estaban reunidos frente a ella. Tomando una gran bocana de aire, se prepara para hablar

 ** _"_** ** _¿Cuál es…tu mayor sueño en la vida?"_**

* * *

 _ **…**_ _ **continuara…  
(este no era el final del cap)**_

* * *

 ** _Eso sería todo por ahora. Sinceramente me tarde MUCHO más de lo debido y fue porque he estado de viaje un par de días. Este cap. lo termine justo después del anterior, pero no pude subirlo por…bueno ya lo dije :v_**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció? ¿Es una buena idea? Si eso es lo que quieren, esto solo es LA PUNTA del iceberg. Falta más y más ideas que tengo en mente. Me está gustando esto de colocar "enredos" entre los personajes, es divertido a su manera y creo que es lo que mantiene uno pegado a ver o leer algo._**

 ** _Dicho esto, espero que les haya gustado un montón, sé que hay mucho contraste con el anterior y me disculpo por eyo, pero es sinceramente por eso mismo…una prueba de lo que ustedes quieren elegir. Así que hasta luego, COMENTEN y SIGANME._**

 ** _PASD: estaba pensando en hacer un fanfic de ZOOTOPIA (creo que asi se escribe :v), también opinen al respecto._**


	8. The Six Fallen Souls: …Don't forget…

**Hola a todos, vengo con otro de los fragmentos que he prometido, si bien, algo corto y muy resumido, espero que les agrade un montón tanto como a mi :D**

 **Dicho esto, diré que no habrá fragmento de Determinación, simplemente porque no sé qué cosa tendría que colocar ahí sin necesariamente spoiler la batalla contra Sans. Por lo que les diré que este será el último fragmento que escribiré…o tal vez no.**

 **Me he acordado de un especial que prometí, creo que también colocare un fragmento de ese capítulo especial, no lo sé, depende de si tengo o no tengo el tiempo. Así que no olviden COMENTAR y revisen mi PERFIL, realmente ayuda mucho :'D**

* * *

 **New Life in the Surface**

* * *

 **Resumen (fragmento): Asgore no esperaba que las almas vinieran por sí mismas, en ningún momento fue su intención enfrentarse a una de ellas. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, todos lograron llegar hasta él. Pero entre las almas, alguna de ellas eran diferentes y acudieron a su amable corazón, perdonándolo, lo que termino viviendo con ellos durante un buen tiempo…pero todo tiene su fin…incluso su al final todo resulto un lindo sueño…el cual jamás existió**

* * *

 ** _THE SIX FALLEN SOULS_**

* * *

Estaba nervioso, el rey de los monstruos realmente estaba nervioso, pues en cualquier momento tendría que enfrentar su destino...las consecuencias de sus acciones, pues condenaría la vida de un niño por el bien de su especie.

¿cómo sucedió todo esto? Un hecho que sacudió a todo su reino, la muerte de su hijo Asriel. El príncipe era un ser muy querido y aclamado por todos, junto a su hermana Chara, eran realmente inseparables. Sin embargo, un día chara enfermo y Asriel absorbió el alma sin darse cuenta, otorgándole el poder para salir fuera de la barrera hacia superficie, ocasionándole la muerte por culpa del ataque de algunos humanos.

Este fue un golpe que realmente le dolió no solamente a la familia real, sino a todo mundo en general. Las esperanzas eran realmente bajas, casi se habían resignado al odio y la hipocresía humana que los había condenado a tanto tormento. Para no dejar que las esperanzas murieran, decidió tomar una terrible decisión, iniciar la guerra contra los humanos.

Toriel, su querida esposa, dolida por sus acciones, huyo fuera de la casa antes de que le dijera sus verdaderos motivos, que le dijera la verdad. Tal vez debió de darse cuenta, tal vez si solo prestaba más atención, hubiera dado cuenta que no fue culpa suya, que realmente fue un malentendido…que su voz no llego a ella.

Todo era una farsa, un truco para engañar a su reino y no dejar que el odio los consumiera, después de todo ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que más humanos terminaron en el subsuelo? Tal vez debió pensarlo mejor, porque no paso un par de años después, que el primer humano llego a sus tierras. Le dolió en el corazón saber que se trataba de otro infante al igual que su hija adoptiva. No tuvo otra opción que mandar a la guardia real para hacer el trabajo sucio, no tenía la voluntad para asesinar un niño.

Sin darse cuenta, es en ese momento crucial donde se dio cuenta de que algo extraño estaba pasando, era una rara sensación, al igual que un dejabú. Su reacción fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que una vez más, se trataba de un día domingo. Cada vez que sentía la misma sensación, se dirigía a ver su pequeño contador de días humanos, dejando observar que el mismo día del mes se repetía una y otra vez en un cierto tiempo al azar.

¿Por qué? El no podía entenderlo, el realmente no entendía que estaba sucediendo. A veces salía fuera del castillo y les preguntaba a sus súbditos por si algo extraño estaba sucediendo y solo gano miradas raras. Pronto se dio cuenta que todo lo que él hacía, en cuando el día se repetía nadie recordaba nada.

¿un poder sobre el tiempo? ¿una especie o clase de reinicio? No lo podía entender, él no era un científico, pero conocía a alguien que sí lo era…pero estaba muerto. Recordó entonces, que Gaster le había enseñado su más grande experimento, le conto con lujos y detalles su funcionalidad, lo único malo es que solo entendía parte de su explicación científica, pero estaba seguro…de que estaba relacionado a lo que estaba pasando.

Un día cualquiera, fue al olvidado laboratorio de Gaster y tomo todo lo que tenía en el que sea de importancia, junto a los envases de las almas que permitirían su almacenamiento. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo estudiándolos, no sabe cuántos días habrán pasado dese que repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, pero lo que, si sabía, era que se trataba del mismo domingo desde hace más de tres años.

Con mucho esfuerzo, logro descifrar lo que estaba aconteciendo, sin duda cambio el mundo tal cual lo conocía. Gaster le había contado sobre el CORE, su Invento más increíble hasta el momento. El logro usar el poder residual de la barrera para generar energía mágica casi ilimitada, un uso que el no vio nada de malo, pues en realidad, la barrera era sino una burbuja espacio temporal gigante, que los desterraba fuera de la línea temporal del mundo humano.

Recordó entonces que, entre sus planos y pensamientos, el nunca previno la aparición de Chara, un alma que tenía como rasgo la Determinación. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, que el alma de Chara no se destruyó con la muerte de su hijo, sino que estaba ahí, en el CORE…en su núcleo para ser más precisos.

El alma de su hija adoptiva ahora era parte del CORE, que también estaba conectada a la barrera, lo que le daba todo el poder sobre lo que en ella se encontraba, el reino de los monstruos. Una idea bastante aterradora si una tiene en cuenta que, el alma de ese niño caído ahora usaba el poder del CORE para jugar con la línea temporal tantas veces uno quiera.

No importa cuántas veces intento desmantelar el invento, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Destruirlo no era una opción, era una bomba de tiempo y eliminaría todo su reino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Desmantelarlo sería su última opción, pero no tenía idea de cómo, nadie realmente sabia como fue que se construyó en primer lugar, Gaster realmente era un genio incomprendido.

Fue sorprendido cuando las puertas se abrieron, el sonido de aquellas puertas corriéndose le dieron la señal de que finalmente había llegado al salón del trono. Dejo salir un largo suspiro mientras se levantaba de su enorme trono y enfrentaba al humano.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando la vio por primera vez, se trataba de una niña miedosa, menudita y, sobre todo, muy pequeña. No había presentación, no debería de haber piedad.

Alzando su brazo, invoco a su fiel arma, el tridente de la familia real. Cada paso era una tortura, la niña simplemente no se iba a retirar, tampoco se iba a defender…tampoco iba a atacar, no parecía intención de hacerle ningún daño. Simplemente no podía hacerlo…era incapaz de quitarle la vida.

"huye" fueron sus palabras mientras evitaba el contacto con la pequeña niña, que parecía sorprendida ante sus palabras "no quiero ver tu rostro por aquí" dicho esto, le dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia su trono. Sin embargo, no escucho los pasos apresurados que él esperaba, volvió su vista y la encontró ahí, quieta. Su rostro se llenó de ira y la mira con esa mescla de emociones dentro de él "¡LARGO!" rugió como pocas veces lo ha hecho, con intención de asustarla aún más y hacer que desapareciera de su vista.

Para su sorpresa, la niña no se iba a ir. Quiso esperar, sentado en su trono cuanto más iba a estar parada en aquel frio lugar. La estaba subestimando, él lo sabe, pero tampoco tenía otra forma de hacer las cosas.

"…" la niña luego de un tiempo, camino lentamente hasta estar frente al trono. Para su curiosidad, levanto uno de sus brazos y mostrarle algo que lo sorprendió mucho, era una clase de botón el cual decía **Perdonar**. Parecía presionarlo, una y otra vez sin descanso. Incluso cuando su intento parecía ser en vano, esto no impidió que dejara de insistir.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le pregunto curioso, no entendía cuál era el funcionamiento de aquella cosa tan extraña. Intento mirar más profundamente en su alma, pero solo hallo ese botón, era el único que tenía a la mano. no tuvo ninguna respuesta, parecía que su voz no llegara a ella. Abrió ligeramente los ojos ante una posibilidad. Usando sus manos, empezó a hacer algunas señales, al igual que usaba para comunicarse con su amiga fallecido "¿ _Qué estás haciendo?"_ le pregunto con ese raro lenguaje, ganando la atención de la niña.

" _estoy intentando perdonarlo_ " le respondió de la misma manera, con las manos temblando casi sin control. Asgore confirmo entonces, que se trataba de una niña que no podía hablar ni oír, una clase de enfermedad o discapacidad extraña y única. También estaba sorprendido por las palabras que uso, pues no tenía significado alguno o por lo menos eso quiso creer.

 _"_ _¿perdonar? ¿estás intentando perdonarme? Pero todavía no te he hecho nada malo"_ le recordó mientras se detenía ligeramente para hacerle otra pregunta _"¿puedo saber cuál es el nombre de una niña tan valiente?"_ le pregunto, con una pequeña sonrisa, no tenía sentido seguir intentando fingir que intentaba matarla, no cuando ella sabía que no lo iba a hacer.

 _"_ _Ana"_ fue su única respuesta mientras parecía dejar de temblar _"usted ¿Asgore?"_ le pregunto algo rara, tal vez porque intentaba llevar una conversación normal. El no podía dejar de tener una mirada triste al ver el sufrimiento en su rostro y ojos, posiblemente ante tanto daño que ha sufrido en su recorrido hasta aquí.

 _"_ _si… ¿sabes de la guerra no? ¿sabes que tendré que tomar tu alma?"_ esa pregunta hiso temblar de nuevo, tal vez por el temor a la muerte como cualquier ser vivo _"descuida…no tengo planes de hacer daño a una niña"_ esto parecía calmarla ahora, como si su mirada paranoica hubiera desaparecido de repente.

 _"_ _¿lo promete?"_ dijo mientras miraba al suelo, posiblemente con esperanzas de que así fuera. Asgore dudo un momento, esto iba en contra de sus propias políticas, tendría que estar loco como para aceptar algo así, una promesa hecha por un monstruo Jefe es irrompible

 _"_ _Lo prometo"_ no sabe que fuerza lo apodero en ese momento, pero le hiso prometer algo imposible. Antes que dijera algo más, una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras dejaba de intentar pulsar aquel extraño botón, que ahora tenía un extraño color amarillento.

No tenía sentada seguir aquí. Levantándose, desapareció su arma mientras le hacía señas a la niña para que lo siguiese, posiblemente a la casa. Así, ambos caminaron fuera del salón del trono, para disfrutar la amistad que ahora había nacido.

 _ **"**_ _ **¿quieres una taza de té?"**_

* * *

Las fuertes pisadas se escuchaban por todo su hogar, fuertes pisadas que lo único que le hacían pensar a cualquiera era la desesperación de alguien buscando a otra persona. El sonido de los pulmones llenándose de aire para correr con toda su fuerza estaba presenta también, acompañando el sonido del maratón que parecía acontecerse.

La imagen mostraba una puerta muy familiar, con las marcas de runa delta que era el símbolo de todo un pueblo, las cuales fueron destruidas al internar abrirlas con mucha rapidez y mal control. Sin importarle nada, la figura seguía corriendo, para llegar al lugar donde todo comenzó.

Frente a él, una bella dama parecía estar esperándolo. Era una mujer adulta, posiblemente bella para su propia sociedad. La mujer volteo su mirada hacia él, enseñando una bella sonrisa con un par de marcas rosadas en sus mejillas.

La luz finalmente parecía llegar a la habitación, revelando que la figura desesperada era Asgore, quien seguía hiperventilando mientras intentaba obtener más oxígeno a sus pulmones. Algo cansado, camina tembloroso hacia la mujer, como si deseara que todavía estuviese ahí. Para su horror, vio que las flores doradas estaban manchadas de sangre.

La sonrisa de la mujer se volvió triste, para que luego perdiera fuerzas y callera lentamente l suelo, pero fue atrapada por Asgore. EL rey de los monstruos, empezó a desesperadamente de intentar parar la hemorragia, sus manos se llenaron de mucha sangre en su intento fallido. Su última oportunidad era curarla con magia, pero su mano fue detenido por la misma mujer, que negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

La mirada del rey se tornó triste, repleto de un profundo dolor mientras negaba con su cabeza. Él no la iba a dejar morir, el simplemente no la iba dejar partir. Para su asombro total, vio como la mujer tenía algo en sus manos, se trataba de un alma, un alma de color celeste para ser más seguros.

Con una enorme sonrisa acompañada de muchas lágrimas, el cuerpo de la mujer se dispersa, dejando en sus brazos, la pequeña niña que crio hace ya 12 largos años. La niña dormía plácidamente, ignorante de las lágrimas que caían en su rostro. Asgore, Rey de los monstruos, abrazaba con toda su fuerza a la pequeña niña, mientras grandes lagrimas caían en ella. Sin embargo, él era incapaz de mostrar cualquier sentimiento, su rostro inexpresivo no mostraba alguna culpa o tristeza, pero las grandes lagrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro, casi sin control.

El alma de la pequeña niña, pronto fue absorbida por el cuerpo del gran caprino, el cual no noto su incrustación en él. pero lo que, si noto, fue un par de largos brazos que rodeaban su cuello.

Sin darle una mirada, se trataba del fantasma de aquella mujer que ya no existía, la cual estaba tratando de aliviar sus penas, abrazándolo con tanto amor que no le pudo dar en vida. Esta era la escena, esto era su castigo…tenía que cargar con los fantasmas de sus seres queridos, recordándole que fue su culpa que no pudieron disfrutar de la vida…

 _ **Esta era su destino del cual no podía huir**_

* * *

Tal ves se trataba del karma, tal vez solo eran las consecuencias de sus acciones que ahora le ataban a algo así, que es su culpa por la cual una persona tan valiosa le haya entregado su vida de esa manera…no lo sabe. Pero lo mismo sucedió una y otra vez.

Frente a él, imágenes de 5 niños más, que, ante sus ojos, se convertían en adultos. Todos ellos tenían grandes sonrisas en su rostro, que de pronto se llenó de sangre, dispersándose en la nada dejando sus almas frente a él.

No lo entendía, simplemente no quería saber la respuesta de sus acciones. Pero todos los niños que crio…le habían otorgado sus vidas, sus almas. No sabe el porqué de esto, pero también tuvo que cargar con sus fantasmas, los fantasmas de sus recuerdos que siempre vivieran con el…recordándole día a día que no pudo salvarlos…que nunca podrá salvarlos…que jamás salvara nada importante para él.

Nuevamente se encontraba en este círculo sin fin, viendo al último niño que le faltaba para liberarlos a todos, para finalmente tener la libertad por la que tantos se habían sacrificado. Pero nuevamente…el no pudo hacerlo, ya no tenía la fuerza para soportar otra muerte más, estaba cansado de esta vida…de este sufrimiento…de ver a más personas importantes para el morir.

Al ver el golpe que se avecinaba contra él, en un arrebato de conciencia, tira su arma a distancia, recibiendo el golpe de aquel niño completamente. Sin defensa, sin ganas de luchar, siente como su cuerpo se empieza a dispersar. Con una sonrisa triste, el desea que por lo menos uno de ellos se salve, que no caiga en el mismo circulo vicioso una y otra vez.

Finalmente, Asgore dreemur se despide del mundo de los vivos, deseando y entregando sus últimos sueños de libertad a un niño que tiene las fuerzas que le faltan, para que todo el esfuerzo de muchos monstruos y humanos, por lo menos valga algo…que realmente valió la pena luchar si al final uno se salva de todo este desierto de desesperación.

La muerte parecía realmente mucho más agradable de lo que pensaba. Aun podía sentir su cuerpo, que no sabía si estaba recostado o estaba flotando en la nada. Una curiosidad nadie en él, tal vez el hecho de que todavía podía sentir sus parpados. Pero tal vez lo que le obligo a abrir los ojos de golpe, fue el sonido de varias personas a su alrededor.

Para su completa sorpresa, frente a él estaban los seis niños que con tanto aprecio el crio durante ese calvario. Desde la pequeña niña tímida que salvo y vio convertirse en una mujer, hasta el niño que le obligo a pasar un inferno a través de universos alternos. Todos tenían grandes sonrisas en su rostro, incluso el niño que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, el cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa mirando hacia otro lado.

Para su asombro, todos parecían rodearlo, mientras tomaban su mano y la atendían, mostrándole como las opciones que los caracterizaban empezó a unirse en uno. Perdonar en celeste, Atacar en naranja, Inventario de verde, Hablar en azul, huir en purpura y Actuar en amarillo. De alguna forma todas esas palabras e unían en uno solo.

Reintentar…esa fue la palabra que fue producto del apoyo de todos. Vio con mucha incredulidad que su alma de monstruo, que parecía estar hecha pedazos, estaba sobre aquella opción. No lo entendía, simplemente no entendía por qué. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, impotente, sin fuerzas para seguir continuando. El simplemente ya no podía seguir con esto, no podía cargar con tanto dolor en su corazón, no podía con las pesadillas, con ver la sangre en sus manos de inocentes.

Pero todos estaban reunidos, alentándole a seguir intentándolo incluso cuando ya no habría nada más por hacer. Vio como todos parecían despedirse con grandes sonrisas, para luego dispersarse en ráfagas de color de su alma y rodear su alma destruida, restaurándola a como era antes.

Tal vez no tenga fuerzas, aun seguía cargando con el dolor de todos. Pero sus hijos aún seguían luchando, incluso cuando todo parecía perdido, le decían que siga luchando, que no se dé por vencido, incluso le dieron el poder para intentarlo otra vez. Sin dudarlo, el eleva su brazo y la deja caer en el botón, el cual pronto, ilumino todo el lugar en un brillo cegador.

Abrió los ojos con algo de temor, se sorprendió cuando estaba de regreso en su casa…su solitaria casa. Fue en busca de lo único que realmente le importaba, aquel calendario viejo. Lucia sorprendido cuando noto que no solamente estaba de regreso, sino que era justo aquel día donde el ultimo humano cayo en las ruinas.

Tal vez este realmente era su destino, no solamente preso por una barrera, sino preso de los lazos que tenía con todos aquellos a los cuales le tenía mucho aprecio, fueron aquellos lazos que seguían haciéndolo intentar infinitas veces, haciéndole pasar por el mismo sufrimiento eternamente, como si de un castigo se tratara.

La historia que jamás nadie sabría, el cuento de como los niños realmente no fueron asesinados por el rey, sino que vivieron hasta la adultez antes de entregarles sus almas, sus sueños hacia un Padre que jamás tuvieron, ya que, en realidad, nada de eso jamás había pasado…que el tiempo que pasaron juntos nunca existió…

* * *

 **No importa donde vaya, no importa donde este, cada vez que cierro y abro los ojos, todo comienza de nuevo.**

 **No importa cuántas personas conozca, no importa si entablamos una bonita amistad, incluso si llegué a salvarle la vida…cuando me levante, nada de eso jamás habrá pasado y será un dejabu para todos…y yo…seré el mismo rey que nunca se despegó de su trono.**

 **Continuaran la misma rutina, como si se trataran de robots para hacer lo mismo día tras día.**

 **Pero yo no olvidare nada, yo no olvidare que alguna vez aquellos humanos fueron mis amigos, fueron mis hijos, mis queridos amigos que me acompañaron durante mucho tiempo.**

 **No importa lo mucho que lo intenté, no importa cuántas veces vi mis esfuerzos inútiles por tratar de evitar lo inevitable. Todo fue consumido una y otra vez por el juego diabólico de un niño, el cual no estaba satisfecho con un final feliz. Tengo que hacer algo pronto, tengo que evitar este horrible destino.**

 **Sin importar cuantas veces tenga que experimentar la muerte, sin importar cuantas veces termine con mi alma destruida, tengo que seguir intentándolo…tengo que seguir aun cuando ya no tenga las fuerzas para ello.**

 **Pero sobre todo…no debo olvidarlos, no debo olvidar que mi vida ha dejado de ser solo mía, que detrás de mi hay gente apoyándome, personas que me siguen levantando cada vez que caigo...**

 **…** **No lo olvides…**

 **…** **No lo….**

 **…** **No…**

 **...…..**

 **...…** **...**

 **.…** **...**

 _ **…**_ _ **Don't forget…**_

* * *

 ** _THE SIX FALLEN SOULS  
(Fragmento)_**

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Es recontra corto como para englobar todo lo que les quiero contar, después de todo…estoy resumiendo 6 capítulos. Fue una tarea difícil, pero creo…CREO…que lo he logrado. Me esforcé para que algunas de las líneas no tuvieran significado o carezcan de coherencia, eso es apropósito para que puedan observar lo que es tener una mente rota, lo que sucede cuando la desesperación y la locura se ciernen sobre ti. Me enfoque en que ambas afectaran las líneas y los párrafos…creo haberlo hecho bien.**

 **No lo sé, no tengo ni idea si les gusto o no. Espero que comenten su elección, para mi cualquiera está bien, así que comenten cual de todas las opciones quieren para un futuro.**

 **PASD: el fragmento de la tarde en la piscina saldré muy pronto, más pronto que este, descuiden…estoy seguro que si saldrá :D**


End file.
